Erutan Immortal
by XxDarkCorexX
Summary: I believe that everyone has they're flaws. There is no need to judge by looks or personality. Everyone has they're ups and downs. Reality is a Tragedy. I've come to that conclusion when my mother Kyouko died with my sister Tohru. Life is scary, it's a cruel world. Does anyone see my point of view ?Is it really that I'm immortal? Will I die? Will I fall in love?Will I go insane?All?
1. Chapter 1: Heiwa Akani

_** ERUTAN IMMORTAL**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Be nice. This is my first story :p**

**Chapter 1: Ha**

* * *

_It's time to move. _ I packed up my things to go to the tree on the other side from this tree. There was another tree across from here.

_Why am I moving from tree to tree you ask?_

_It's because, the sun shines to bright in my face, that's why…_

I put my violet hair in two very long ponytails on both sides of my head, wrapping them in pink rubber bands. Then I gathered my pillow with my bag of things, walked across, and climbed up the other tree, very slowly. Falling a couple of times, I finally get up on the tree…and yes…I'm really that clumsy.

_What an adventure.' _I thought to myself, taking in the beautiful surroundings of trees and birds. I felt like I was hiking everyday in the woods, great exercise and the best time to take in the beauty of nature.

_Oh right, I can't get carried away now, I have to go to school…' _with that I stripped my adventuring clothes—brown knee high boots, very short blue shorts, black tank-top under a light bluish shirt that I tie in the middle. I also have a small brown bag around my waist that holds my camera, photos of my deceased parents and sister, photos of nature, drawings, a CD, a few color pencils, and some black nail polish.

I looked at the photos of the deceased, "I'm off to school, mom and Tohru."

Tohru was the best sister I could ever have, always smiling. She was almost everything to me until she died with my mom, trying to catch up to her and say 'goodbye'. A car hit them and I don't feel like talking about the rest.

I just know, that whenever I think about it, my heart drops, hurts in pain and agony…at least Tohru didn't have to say 'goodbye' to mother anymore. They're in heaven for eternity.

It's just that, _I _have to say goodbye to them. I can't see they're smiling faces, and I won't have their shoulders to cry on. Most importantly, I can't see or talk to them in person…ever again. I feel like that's what was keeping me alive, my smile alive, the laughter. It all just left me, alone and hopeless. Why couldn't I die with them?

I started to walk down a path, now in my school uniform, a short sleeve white school skirt and a skirt that I got to choose that reaches my knees. I'm wearing a choker made out of orange, yellow, and white beads that my mom, Kyoko had made for me before she died.

"_Always let the sunshine lead you and let the moonlight guide you."_

_I'll take a different way today…_

As I'm walking, I see a house. Curiosity overpowers me and I tip toe to the patio of the old style Japanese house. When I walk in front of the house I see that the paper sliding door is already opened fully, probably to let some air in. I make sure not to step on the patio and glance over to some little things on a stand, sitting in the sun. Oh, it's the zodiac…it looks so cute, but what about the cat!?

Anyways, I pull out my camera and snap a picture. I look at the picture afterwards and my heart jumps in fear; a freaking man's foot is in the picture!

"Oh, what's a cute high school girl doing here? Snapping photos on my porch…" a tall man in a kimono and holding a newspaper said. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was like 5'8. The first thing he was looking at was my breasts and his eyes shot up to my face when he noticed I was looking at him.

_Cute…?' _I felt my cheeks burn, "I'll delete it right away! Sorry for taking photos on your patio…and…." What else could I say? I'm rambling again, I feel the look of worry plaster over my face.

"No, it's okay if you look around and snap pictures! I only put these out to dry." He stepped in front of me and my stomach started feeling twisted, I really shouldn't be talking strangers because this man is starting to actually act _strange._

"Usually people like you would think it's boring," he said, one of his eyebrows going up, and he 's smiling.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you added the cat in there." I blurted. I put a hand over my mouth, "I mean…" how disrespectful of me! I know he's a stranger but mother told me to respect my elders! Sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with m-

"It's alright…cat?" he paused. "Have you ever heard of the story about the cat in the legend of the twelve animal zodiac?"

I thought for a second, my mind bringing up moments with my sister and mother, definitely remembering but I don't feel like remembering, "Uh…yeah…" I heard my voice soften, I didn't want to sound depressed but I really don't feel like thinking about people I love that are dead. Even though, we will always be…together.

Then I remember:

_Mother lay on the bed that was laid on the floor. Her orange hair was long and laying on the wooden floor behind her. Tohru and me were huddled together under the covers ready for bed. Back then Tohru was always smiling and I held an expressionless face, just eager to listen to mothers stories keeping my hidden expressions to myself. Mother looked at us with love and passion in her purple eyes and said, "God told the animals, 'Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet. You mustn't be late.'" She waved her finger in front of her as if acting to be god. _

"_After hearing the news, the rat who likes practical jokes…told his neighbor the cat that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. On that day, the rat rode on the ox, and jumped off to get into the Banquet first. The Ox followed, and then came the tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning."_

_She sighed, "Except for the deceived cat…"_

_I felt skin behind my neck, it was Tohru and I felt her hot tears running down my back._

"_Poor cat…" she said._

"_Tohru why are you crying?" mother asked shocked. I turned around to face Tohru with my dull face. I sat up in bed and looked at the ceiling, "Tohru…not all stories have happy endings…" I said, "Just like our lives…we all have to die."_

_I was a weird child, and I still am, just more connected with nature and noticing the truth about life. Other people aren't exactly what I'm that used too. I remember mom's shocked face after I said that and she started to cry._

_And I know it was because she was thinking about dad._

"Hmm…I like cats…" I finally said in my usual monotone voice. I looked at the man to see he was sitting down so I sat down too, on the porch. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Hmm, I wonder how he'll react when he finds out…" the man said smiling.

I looked at him puzzled, "He?"

"Never mind…anyways…your true sign is a dog, right?" he smirked. I swear I think he's getting closer by the second, "No wonder I feel a secret bond between us…because I'm a dog too…"

Then I noticed I was right, his face was inches away from my chest and he was starring not at me, but my breasts…I can clearly see...

The guy smirked, looking up at my face, "Are you blush—,"

Then BANG!

A green bag hits the man on the head and I take the chance to crawl back.

"You pedophile…" a prince-like voice says.

The man rubbed his head, "Hey…"

"Shame in you…moving closer and closer…" the voice scolds in agitation. I've heard this voice before, but not as agitating and…angered.

"Ow! That hurts, what did you put in there, a laptop? Dictionary? Bibles?" the man whined.

"Hmpf, two dictionaries. Why would I take bibles to school?" The voice replied calmly.

I then finally looked up, "Honda-san are you okay? He didn't do anything weird, did he?"

I was tempted to nod my head and have the same amusing action replay in front of me but that was wrong…

Then I realized it was that prince guy from my class that all the girls swooned for, except my two best friends, not much of 'swooners'. Ha.

"Oh, no, he didn't do anything…" then I greeted him, "Good morning Sohma-san." I gave him what I gave everyone, my dull look; it has been this way ever since I was younger. I know what is hindering from my little smiley moments, or my rare laughing moments, there might just need to be a long while before I could really do those things again. I practice—seems weird—but I only end up crying knowing that it's a shame that I have to do this, to be like most people at my age…

Smiling…

And laughing…wait…

I just remembered.

"Good morning." Sohma-san smiled. Yep, just like that, except hi smile is so…just so…

Fake and sarcastic like, oi.

"Don't make it sound like I'm a pervert…" Shigure sighed, folding his arms.

"Oh, Sohma-san, Honda isn't my last name…" I told him.

"Oh? I-I thought…" he stuttered.

"When mother died I found out I was adopted, I never got a last name change…weird isn't it?" I said, and then I felt awkward telling them this.

"But your sister is called 'Honda' right? On role…" Yuki said.

I could see the confusion in his eyes. I feel myself getting ready to break-down talking about this. All so he won't mess up calling me 'Honda-san'. It just feel wrong after so many years.

I skipped the part that Tohru was dead, he must already know, right? He's in student council, he should've gotten the information.

"Oh, I forgot…it's Akani-san now isn't it, I'm so sorry…" he says, worry on his face.

I can't blame him, I'm so used to my name being Heiwa Honda, HH.

It's now, Heiwa Akani, HA.

Ha.

* * *

Once I walk with Sohma-san to school, he apologized again and we separated to go to our lockers or in his situation—the student council.

Suddenly, while starring at the dusty floor I see a foot stomp in front of me, "HONDA-SAN!" an angry girly voice shouted at me. I winced at the last name and winced more when spit flew in my face, _ew._

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THIS MORNING!? HEH!?" a girl with brown pig tails yelled at me. I just looked at the ground trying to walk past, but every time I stepped to the side she took a step to the same side in front of me like she's a basketball player or something. Then the other three girls would crowd around behind her.

"HONDA! WHAT'S GOING ON!? YOU STAY AWAY FROM SOHMA! WHY'D YOU COME TO SCHOOL WITH HIM!? HAH!?"

"Leave me alone, please." I told them politely, getting agitated. Then every time I hear the name 'Honda' my heart sinks and I just want to turn into a speck and disappear.

"It was just a coincidence." I said.

"IF YOU CAN SAY IT'S A FREAKIN' 'COINCIDENCE' THEN WHY THE HELL DO WE NEED DETECTIVES!? HUH!?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The three girls behind her just agreed with everything she said, saying, "Yes! Yes!," "That's right!" and "Correct!"

_Prince Yuki this…prince Yuki that, all they do is talk about 'Prince Yuki'. It gets on my nerves, there are plenty of other guys in the world! Why do they want such a girly looking boy anyways!_

The girl was fuming and invading my space, she poked my left breast, "Don't think just because you have big boobs that you can think highly of yourself…WHAT RIGHT TO YOU HAVE!? HEH!?"

_Actually, I've thought lowly of myself because of them…_

I slapped the girl's finger away, feeling my cheeks burn, "Leave me…"

"Hey…" a sharp toned voice said darkly from behind the girl. Oh, it's Uo-chan, I'm saved.

"Don't make fun of Heiwa's boobs, they're actually very cute, don't you think? You're just jealous cause' you're flat chested." Uo-chan roared, pointing at the girls chest. My eyes literally fell out of they're sockets, okay, not really.

"Eh, hey Uo-chan…Hana-chan." realizing that Hana-chan was right next to her. Uo-chan didn't break her deathly glare at the girl, her right eye covered by long blonde strands of hair and her arms crossed.

"And didn't she say to leave her alone?" she asked darkly. Hana-chan was looking at them too with her black eyes, and her twisted hairstyle. Her look was expressionless but enough to scare someone away.

"Stop making a fool outta yourself." Uo finished.

The girl with pigtails sweat dropped, looking behind her with an agitated look, "Why should I? Look who's interrupting this!"

The three girls that used to be behind the girl were now all huddle together in the corner of the hallway, shaking.

Hana-chan's head turned around and she gave them a dark look, "**Quiet, before you get fucked with electric pulse attacks...**" she announced in her monotone voice.

With that the girl ran down the hallway like a track runner as fast as the wind. I felt the force push against me as I stumbled back from the wind as she ran, bumping into people.

Uo-chan walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, "What a meaningless problem…Hana-chan don't really use the electric pulse!"

"…"

* * *

_Shigure's eye's widened, "Oh, so you're actually Yuki's classmate." Then he smiled, standing up from the short recovery of the dictionaries hitting his head, "I'm Shigure, Yuki's cousin."_

_Heiwa stared blankly at Shigure for a second, then she bowed, "A-Akani…Heiwa." She said._

_Yuki turned to Heiwa from looking at Shigure, his eyebrows raised, "H-Akani-san, how come you're here?" he asked. His suspicions were displayed in his eyes as if it was a crime case._

Oh…'_ Heiwa shuddered, "Uh..I live close by…uh, yeah that's right!"_

"_Close by…?" Yuki and Shigure said in unision._

_Yuki smiled, "Nevermind, we're going to be late. Since you're here, let's walk to school together." _

_And with that, Heiwa and Yuki walked to school together. Silence the whole way._

* * *

Heiwa held a spatula in her right hand, "I was nervous, but not because of Sohma-san…it's because I usually don't even talk to boys, anyways…"

_I can imagine her blushing the whole time…or even taking pictures.' _Arisa thought while starring at Heiwa stir the rice.

Suddenly Saki's monotone voice spoke up as she ran her left pointer finger along a knife, "I…can feel some mysterious electric waves emitting from him.."

Arisa's eyes traveled to Saki as she put the knife in it's flower decorated case, "Here comes Hana-chan's electric waves again…" she said boringly, having to raise her voice a bit because of all the voices in the background.

"Is it that intriguing?" Heiwa asked, putting the top on the rice pot and turning off the stove.

"I'm not sure myself..." Saki said, closing her eyes in deep thought.

Arisa ran her hands through her long blonde hair, "But, he is very mysterious, he never talks about himself." She said, then put in, "Not that I actually want to know. But, a while ago, some second year girl wanted to show him her feelings so she went to hug him…then he pushed her away and scared her."

_I can't help but imagine doing a ballerina dance away from her…' _Heiwa thought in shame. Then she said, "How come I've never heard of this before?"

_Inside joke?_

"That's why I call it intriguing…" Saki said in a monotone voice, starring off into the distance and holding a drumstick of chicken in her hands.

"Oh well….his type of actions make a girl more attracted to him." Arisa said, starring off to where Saki was starring. Heiwa was beside them taking out all the food and setting them on that table softly.

"HEY YOU! AND YOU! AND YOU!" a teacher yelled in anger, sweating her black hair out.

"DON'T JUST USE YOUR MOUTH AND NOT YOUR HANDS!" she yelled.

"But we're using both our hands and our mouths…" Heiwa said after setting the food on the table.

The teacher stomped to the table, "Wha?"

"It's already cooked, the octopus! Stupid…" Arisa said dully.

"HOW CAN YOU FEEL SO GOOD? HONDA-SAN MADE EVERYTHING!" the teacher yelled pointing at the food that was set at the table.

Heiwa winced, _how many times…_

_Will I have to endure…_

_Honda….Honda…Honda…_

_Suddenly…I don't feel so good._

Heiwa's hands shook and then she fell back, her back hitting the floor.

"HEIWA!" Arisa screamed. She got out of her seat and crouched down in front of Heiwa.

"It's been a long time since this has happened, the attacks are starting again." Saki said, then she turned to the teacher and narrowed her eyes, "And her last name is _Akani _now, not _Honda_." She informed sharply.

"Someone get the nurse!" the teacher shouted.

* * *

"Heiwa…Heiwa are you okay? Heiwa?" A voice echoed throughout the room.

The group of three was now in the nurse's office. Heiwa's body lay limply on the white comfortable bed.

"It was because the teacher called her 'Honda-san'…it brought her memories." Saki said sadly, "She may look the same as she has always been but she can't get over the fact that if Kyouko wasn't there then she wouldn't be here today. She can't really get over that she's gone, but that she was never her real mother. Honda all her life."

_That's why…_

_She isn't having her smiling moments, isn't happy, isn't laughing…_

_She can't seem to not think of whom her real parents were…who were they?_

_Honda, Honda, Honda, Honda…_

_Why did they want abortion?_

_But Kyouko came right in, and couldn't help but yell, "No! I want to adopt her! I want to adopt her!"_

"_There's no need to kill your own baby." She said darkly, "If you don't want her, I'll take her as my child!"_

"_That's absurd!" _

_She came out of nowhere to take her in._

_Are you sure she's not my mom?_

Heiwa woke up and immediately started crying, "Hana-chan…Uo-chan…"

They all joined together in a group hug, "Don't worry, we're always here." Saki said, calming Heiwa down with her soothing words.

"I'm here til' you stop crying." Arisa smiled.

"Thank-you…" Heiwa thanked them. She loved the passion and care they gave her to make sure she was happy.

* * *

Heiwa walked in the locker room to get her stuff. She opened her locker and when she turned beside her she noticed Yuki beside her, "KYAA!" she screamed, blushing madly as she dropped all her books.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Yuki asked, picking up some of her things.

"Eh…isn't it obvious…" Heiwa bent down and picked up most of her stuff. She then snatched her things from Yuki, "I'm sorry, but I have to go or I'll be late for work…"

Yuki was caught off-guard by her snatch. He then notice her eyes were puffy and that she seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Have you been crying?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Heiwa said, walking ahead. Yuki decided to let her be. She was walking too fast away anyways, she seemed to have a bit of avoidance around him.

_A personality thing?_

* * *

HEIWA P.O.V

I know I was probably a bit rude, but I really need to work. My mom used to work harder than me.

Father died when Tohru and me were 3 years old. Since then, mom worked extremely hard to support us.

_Mom came and hugged both Tohru and me, my eyebrows raised and I nearly dropped the book I was reading._

"_Tohru, Heiwa…I really want to have a hot pot today." She said lovingly._

"_Okay. Okay." Tohru said and I nodded._

_Mom jumped up, raising her fists in the air and cheered, "Great!"_

Mom always cared for us. No matter what, she was always happy, cheerful, and lively.

So was Tohru.

But I never thought that they would leave me out, and die in a traffic accident.

It happened so quickly…

Afterwards, in regards to adopting me (again) my family members argued and argued over who would take me in.

"_She was never Kyouko's child in the first place!"_

"_We should leave her, she has nothing to do with the Honda family!"_

"_My house is too small…"_

"_You take her!"_

"_No!"_

Finally, it was decided that I should stay at grandpa's. But after hearing what all the family members had to say about me…

"_I can't have such a dull girl roaming my house!"_

And witnessing many deaths. I could only stare out the window.

I didn't want to trouble grandpa, because he is living on social welfare.

"_Kyouko…" Grandpa said._

"_Dinner's ready…" I said dully._

"_Thank-you Kyouko…" he said, grinning.  
_

_Tears brimmed my eyes, "I-I'm Heiwa…"_

"_Tohru?"_

"_HEIWA."_

So, I said I would pay for my own school fees and living expenses. That was in May. Four months later my grandfather told me…

"_I have decided to have my daughter's family living with me. Just happens that I want to renovate this house. During the renovation I am staying with my daughter. I'm really sorry, can you stay with your friends?" he asked, rubbing his bald spot. He was smiling, like always.._

Uo-chan lives in a one bedroom, one living room unit, Hana-can lives with 5 family members. Don't know how long the renovation would take, I can't bother them…

SO…

"_Okay…I know…" I replied._

I told myself that I'm a teenager who can live by herself and can practice enduring life in nature. I'd be able to take wonderful picture's while I'm at it. Since I don't have much money I'll live like an animal, in the trees!

For a little while…okay, it's been a week. Anyways.

I'm at my job right now and I clutch the microphone in my hand and put it on the stand as I sit in front of a piano, opening my mouth to sing. I started to sing 'Sun Space' on stage.

_So I try, _

_I take the waves in waves._  
_ Everyday~, I call my "one more day". _

_I cut and paste, hang up these days, _  
_ and hide the walls with no white space. _  
_ I don't need space. _  
_ I don't..._

_So I remain. _  
_ The days; a sound that repeats. _  
_ and I keep my face veiled in the minor key. _

_I change the scenes, _  
_ sing what I mean. _  
_ "The lines are no longer in between". _  
_ I don't need space. _  
_ I don't..._

_It's all in my head, _  
_ but I just can't keep it there. _  
_ If I stay in bed, _  
_ still, with a vacant stare, _

_I'll see life go by, _  
_ while outside, sun shines. _  
_ This won't be the last "one more time". _

_I'll see life go by, _  
_ while outside, _  
_ sun shines. _  
_ This won't be the last "one more time". _

_Cause the sun shines...on me~_

Although there are no annoying salesmen coming, there are bugs, insects, spiders, and mosquitos, every night. (But also very clean and beautiful lakes.)

A few days ago, the wind nearly blew me off the tree….

* * *

Everyone started clapping and cheering when I finished, I bowed and left the stage.

While I was changing I overhead some other workers, "Ever since that highschool girl started working here more customers been coming…"

"Yeah! We get to be paid more often now!" another woman said. I sighed, at least I'm helping more people than myself.

* * *

NARRATOR P.O.V

Shigure sighed, putting his hands together in the inside of his kimono, "Ah! This late already?"

He then shook his head, "Every night, it's either take-out or dine-out, How tiring!" he complained.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Why don't you cook dinner?"

"I did, but didn't you complain?" Shigure asked him.

"Garlic rice and jelly on vegetables…of course I need to complain." He said in a monotone voice.

Shigure crossed his arms inside his kimono, "If you're so smart, how come you don't know any housework!? Two guys living together, we need a flower in the house!" he complained, again.

Yuki smiled, shaking his head, "Easy for you to say…"

"What was the saying…? Man came after the flower, isn't it…something like…oh! Isn't that Heiwa walking over there?" Shigure asked, pointing across the forest.

"Scary…you can remember a girl's name so fast…" Yuki glared at his cousin.

Shigure put his hand on his chin, he sparkled for a second, smirking, "That's nothing special!"

Then Shigure looked serious, "But, it's so late right now, what is she doing out here on in the woods? She really lives close by?"

"That…her mother and sister just passed away…maybe she moved here!" Yuki said, coming up with a reasonable answer almost too quickly.

"But, that's impossible! Land here was never sold of rented to anyone…" Shigure said. They both stared at eachother, thinking.

* * *

HEIWA P.O.V

I sighed, trying to make my way up the tree I was at this morning. I yawned, "I'm more tired than usual…" I spoke out loud.

When I finally got up the tree, I couldn't help but slightly smile having the feeling I was walking into a house with Tohru and mother in it, "Mom…Tohru, I'm home…"

I thought to myself for a second, I still have some homework to do and I have to wash up to wake myself up so I can finish. I felt like a thousand bricks were falling on my head.

I started to make my way down the tree. At the bottom I came face to face with Shigure-san and Sohma-san…wait.

"Uh…"

Then Shigure-san burst out laughing, holding his stomach and pointing at me childishly.

"Shigure, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Sohma-san asked.

That's when I fell of the tree, already close to the bottom anyways.

* * *

NARRATOR P.O.V

Heiwa stared at her thighs beneath her while sitting at the table. She was slightly getting pissed that Shigure was laughing so hard just because she was in a tree.

"So…when did you start living in a tree?" Yuki asked.

Heiwa sighed, "A little more than a week…"

Yuki glanced at the laughing man next to him but still kept a straight face, "I thought it was strange…this whole hill belongs to the Sohma family. We didn't sell or lease any land." He informed her.

Heiwa thought for a minute, _they must be rich or something…to own so much land…_

"That's fine, I'll just move to a different tree in the woods that you _don't _own." Heiwa told them, sounding certain of herself.

Shigure stopped laughing and turned his head to Heiwa, "It's dangerous there! The ground is loose and there are perverts wandering around. A girl can't live in a tent for that long." He ranted.

"Finished laughing?" Yuki asked.

Heiwa stood up, "I really don't think that there will be a pervert this deep in the woods and if there is…then oh well. I'm already use to everything else and I love the nature, so I…"

_Ugh, my head…_

Heiwa's teeth gritted in pain as her hand flew to her head.

Yuki stood up abruptly, "Honda-I mean Akani…!"

Then Heiwa fell back but Yuki caught her hand before she hit the ground. He put a hand in front of her forehead, "Fever…no wonder you fainted earlier…"

_No, this is an attack, I know it…_

Shigure scratched his head as he made his way to a different room, "Ice…get some ice..." he opened the paper sliding door to reveal an unknown place with trash bags everywhere and a very bad smell.

Heiwa's eyes snapped open once she smelt the stench, then she peered inside the room, "You guys even own a landfill…"

"Ahaha, no, this is the kitchen…" Shigure smiled. Then suddenly his face became serious. He looked out the window, "Uh oh, looks like it's going to be a landslide…and a fallen tree…"

Heiwa looked at him questionably, "H-how would you know?"

Shigure closed his eyes and put up his hands poetically, "Mmm, it's called Wildlife Ability…"

Yuki glanced at Shigure, "Stop joking around, where is it?"

Shigure looked at Yuki with his puppy dog eyes, "Yuki, you are so cruel!"

Suddenly it struck Heiwa, she became horrified, "Please don't say it's my tree!"

Shigure laughed nervously, "It can't be that coincidental!"

"Then where?" Yuki pressed on, now standing from the table.

* * *

Heiwa stood in shock as she stood in front of a big hill of soil and rock.

"Wah…No! Tohru and mom are still in the tree! It's somewhere in there…." Heiwa ran to the landslide and stuffed her hands in the rocks of soil.

"A-Akani-san!?" Yuki yelled in shock as she started digging in the soil.

Tears were streaming from her eyes as she dragged her petite hands in and out of the hard soil.

"Akani-san, calm down, you still have a fever!" Yuki told Heiwa.

"But I can't live without mom and Tohru! I can't! They'll be in pain!" Heiwa cried.

Shigure then laid a hand on Heiwa's, "Let's come back tomorrow morning! If a landslide happens again, you might hurt yourself…your mom and sister would feel even worse…" he explained.

Heiwa frowned and sighed, "O-okay…"

* * *

HEIWA P.O.V

I turned in the covers laid on the floor, feeling bad…not only sick but feeling bad about having to bother these people with my situation.

If I apologize I'll feel better.

I turned the other way, "Oh, I thought you were sleep! Yuki went looking for some ice. You must be very tired…" Shigure-san told me.

"I lost my home again…" I blurted, looking down into the covers.

"You feel really bad, don't you?" Shigure asked me, sitting next to me. I slightly moved away.

"Not exactly, there are much worse things…" I told him.

Shigure looked at her, smiling slightly, "Like what…?"

"…"

"Tell me!" he pressed on.

I felt a lump in my throat, but I choked the words out, "I didn't wake up with Tohru…to tell her to be careful on the road…that morning of the car accident…"

I looked from Shigure-san to the ceiling, thinking back, "Because I had a test, I studied till morning, and overslept. I couldn't get up…but that morning…that was the only morning that I didn't say with Tohru…for her to be careful on the road."

I closed my eyes, "Tohru went out looking for mom just to say goodbye…she was a sweet girl…" a tear fell from my eyes, "They both died that day…both getting hit by the car…"

_The car…_

"I…I didn't want to attend high school, I wanted to work. But then mom said…"

"_I only finished middle school," she grinned wide, "…but, I wanted to be a high school student!" she turned to Tohru, and me smiling. Tohru and I stopped walking and faced her, "So, you must try the high school life for me!"_

I wiped my tears, "I know she always worked hard for me…but I didn't tell her to be careful…and I wasn't able to be there with Tohru…I didn't even watch them leave."

I covered my face with the blankets I was laying in, "I'm so dumb! Even if I failed or if I got killed, I really don't care! The most important thing is Tohru and mom."

_It's to late to tell her…_

_To see they're smiling faces…_

_To have they're comfort and hear there laughter everyday._

"So, at least…I have too…finish high school…for them…for mom and Tohru…" my eyelids felt heavy and slumber was taking over.

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZzzzZ

* * *

**Chapter 1/EnD**

**Next update may be within the next 10 or 15 days, lets see what happens ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Immune to the Curse

**Chapter 2: Immune to the Curse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

Heiwa rose up from the covers on the floor. She looked around expecting to be outside but remembering what happened last night.

_Wait! This is not the time to think! I have to go find mom and Tohru!_

Heiwa slid open the door to her room, then she ran to the door to the outside world and slid it open.

Yuki was standing right in front of her and she jumped, "KYAA!" she screamed, stumbling back. Her eyes widened in fear, but then she recomposed herself.

Then she blushed, realizing she was still in the provided kimono.

"Did I scare you?" Yuki asked.

_YES YOU IDIOT!' _Heiwa screamed in her head but in reality she only nodded.

"Well, good morning! How are you feeling?" Yuki asked.

"Uh…" the rest was silence as Yuki only smiled and waved something in front of her that caught her eyes, "Take it, your photo."

Heiwa snatched the picture from Yuki's hands, looking at the picture at her mother and Tohru smiling next to each other.

"Your belongings are all dug up. Make sure they're yours." Yuki said as he set some bags on the wooden floor in front of Heiwa. Heiwa's eyes widened, she didn't even realize he was carrying anything!

"H-how did you get all my stuff…" Heiwa asked.

Yuki smiled a bit darkly, "It's a secret."

Heiwa's heart skipped a beat as she took one step back, "Oi…"

"Then, thank-you Sohma-san." Heiwa finally said.

Yuki picked up Heiwa's things, "Mmm, then, I'll take your things upstairs."

Heiwa looked up in shock, "E-eh?"

"This house is pretty dirty, and only has guys living here. But there's an empty room on the 2nd floor. Until renovation finishes, you can live here."

"HUH!? Living with boys…I-I refuse…" Heiwa said stubbornly, her eyes squinting.

"Refuse…that room has a lock…" Yuki told her.

Heiwa blushed, "N-no, that's not what I mean!" she screamed in frustration.

"Heiwa, do you like house chores?" Shigure asked, scratching behind his neck and coming into view behind her.

"KYAA!" Heiwa screamed again.

Shigure chuckled but just went on, "For example, cleaning and cooking kind of thing…"

"Uh…I don't like it but I don't hate it…" Heiwa told him, giving a complicated answer, "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"WELCOME TO THE SOHMA FAMILY! Because the room has always been locked, go open the windows." Shigure told Yuki while taking Heiwa's bags off his hands and giving Yuki the keys, "Ah, we need to get spare keys made."

"Wh-wha!? I didn't agree...! I have bothered you guys enough!" Heiwa yelled in worry.

"Akani-san, we suggested this, its no bother…trust me. Besides…you have no where else to go."

Heiwa looked down silently.

They both walked down the hallway as Yuki pointed to rooms and told Heiwa what they were, "Study room…the restroom…bathroom…"

Heiwa didn't say anything else. It was better than trying to argue with someone.

* * *

I feel like I'm dreaming…

"It's still moldy in here. I'm going to open the windows." Sohma-san said as he opened the windows.

I decided not to say anything, I'm only going to speak when it's actually necessary, I mean, I'm no good with boys anyways.

But why the heck do I have to wear his clothes!?

Wait, and where are Sohma-san's parents? They don't live together? This all isn't making sense.

I feel uncomfortable, like something weird is going to happen…

**CRASH!**

Suddenly wood was flying everywhere. Yuki's head snapped around and I fell forward, my hands saving my face.

I looked behind me and a teenage boy was facing away from me with orange hair was smirking, "Yo!" he cracked his shoulder, "Time to pay the piper 'cause I'm here to collect!"

Wha-what the heck? Now someone crashes through the ceiling!? I knew something weird was going to happen. I'm going to pinch myself to make sure…

"Ow…" I mumble to myself after pinching myself. Oh, nothing happened, guess this is reality.

Yuki turned around smirking, "Really? I thought he would've sent someone _bigger._"

The guy who jumped through the roof held a fist in front of him, "Bastard…I'll make you feel how I felt the last time…! Today, I'll pay you back!"

He started to charge after Yuki.

Heiwa stood up calmly but then slipped on a piece of wood that fell toward the floor, "Eeep!" she screamed. She fell forward, grabbing on the orange hair boy on instinct.

"Ah!?" his eyes widened and so did Yuki's. Heiwa blushed as they both fell to the ground.

"AAAA!" the guy screamed, _I feel something really soft on my back…_

They both fell with a loud thud.

"Uh…" the orange hair guy blurted out, as if waiting for something to happen.

Yuki had a shocked face.

"Yuki, what was that loud noise?" Shigure asked, "Kyo's here?" he guessed and then he saw Heiwa on top of the orange hair guy. His eyes widened in shock, "Oh…"

Heiwa quickly rolled off of Kyo and got up, facing away, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to fall on you like that." She blushed madly.

Shigure thought long and hard, _okay…what's going on…why didn't Kyo transform?_

_Why is everyone acting so weird right now?' _Heiwa thought.

"Uhh…everyone is frozen…am I dreaming?" Heiwa asked out loud then started walking from her spot and…

**BANG!**

Some wood fell on her head.

"Akani-san!?"

"Heiwa-chan!"

Heiwa fainted for a split second, falling on Shigure and Yuki. They caught her, and nothing happened.

Again.

She lifted herself off of them to find them all staring at her.

_Mom, something weird is going on, I fall on a boy and then the world stops turning…'_

"Could you stop starring at me…"Heiwa blushed, "I'm feeling uncomfortable…"

They just stared at her again.

_I'm starting to think everyone is dead…_

Suddenly Kyo gets up and pushed her up against the wall, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? AND WHY DIDN'T I TRANSFORM INTO A CAT!?"

"Huh!? I don't know!" Heiwa screamed, scared of him.

_Purple hair…' _Kyo thought.

"I-I'm Heiwa Akani…" Heiwa replied, blushing and looking away.

Kyo's eye's widened, _WHY? This girl is here! I thought, I could forget! _

_It's as if her presence is saying, "No! You can't forget!"_

"Kyo~! I think you're scaring her!" Shigure broke the silence waving his hand in front of him.

Heiwa sunk to the ground and then her eyes closed.

"She fainted again?" Shigure asked out loud, in a worried tone.

"_I'm worried about her…" Kyouko said, "Whenever her heart beats too fast, she faints, a condition caused by stress…" Kyouko looked at Kyo, "And I can't find out what's stressing her out so much…"_

"Hello…! Delivery! Sohma-san!?" a man yelled from downstairs.

"I'll go get it, you boys stay here, in case she wakes up…" Shigure walks out.

**_Heiwa, why are you fainting? Is therapy not helping?_**

**_What's causing you so much trouble?_**

**_When you're hurting, I'm hurting too…_**

_I don't want you to hurt mom!' _Heiwa thought.

"This is you're fault, you stupid cat." Yuki said.

Kyo didn't say anything. Yuki looked at him oddly but decided it was nothing to think about—the cat has his mental moments.

Heiwa's eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Akani-san!?" Yuki ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

"Back up!" Heiwa yelled at Yuki. Yuki looked at her in shock and then Heiwa stood up and glanced at Kyo.

Kyo seemed startled, but he kept those feelings to himself, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU STARRING AT!?"

"Kyo, don't yell at her, be a good boy and be nice." Shigure said jokingly, walking back into the room with something in his hands from the delivery guy.

Kyo balled his hands into fists.

Then Shigure became serious, "Heiwa…really, who are you?"

Heiwa turned around and searched Shigure's eyes for answers to the questions she had.

"You already know who I am." Heiwa said sheepishly.

"Are you sure there isn't more to who you are?" Shigure asked, walking in front of Heiwa.

Heiwa looked out the window, "If there was, then I wouldn't know because I don't know my _real _parents. Therefore, all I know is that I _used _to be Heiwa Honda b-but…now, I'm Heiwa Akani. If there is any information that you need to know besides that…"

"Why didn't I change into a dog when you fell on me?" Shigure popped the question.

Heiwa froze, "Wh-wha—? Are you joking? Were you _supposed _to turn into a dog?"

"I certainly was…" Shigure said.

"…" Heiwa didn't say anything.

"In other words, I'm the dog. Yuki's the rat. And he, Sohma Kyo, is the cat. We are possessed by the twelve animals, and there are another 10 people in the Sohma family that are also possessed. Ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake…horse, sheep, monkey, chicken, pig…yes…like the twelve zodiac animals. From several hundred years ago, the Sohma family members…have been possessed by the same twelve zodiac animals."

Heiwa looked at him in the eyes.

"We can communicate with the animals. Our bodies are weak, and for some reason, once embraced by a member by the opposite sex, we will transform. That apparently, doesn't apply to you." Shigure said.

"No wonder Hana-chan senses weird electric signals from Sohma-san…" Heiwa thought out loud, "You're telling the truth…"

Shigure nodded seriously.

"Ah, um, okay…" Heiwa stammered, she walked out the room.

"Heiwa-san, wait..." Shigure called. Heiwa stopped dead in her tracks, "You mustn't tell anyone."

Heiwa nodded.

* * *

_That's why Sohma-san pushed that sophomore girl in the hallway…' _Heiwa thought. She was now sitting at the table that is in front of the opened paper-sliding door with Kyou sitting on the balcony.

"So~" Shigure whispered in Heiwa's right ear, his hand covering the side of his mouth as if telling a secret, "You said that you like cats. Now that you've seen the real thing, what do you think?"

Heiwa glanced at Kyo, _of course, I've realized sooner. I haven't thought about it though…_

"Oh…" she blurted in realization. Then Shigure smiled and waved his hand in front of him, "He's just a big idiot! For someone who studied martial arts, he can actually get grabbed easily from behind! Then he fell too! Probably too busy feeling your big boobs on his back! I thought he only had eyes for Yuki…" he said all so fast in an annoying rant.

"SHUTUP!" Kyo yelled, snapping his head toward Shigure and Heiwa. Heiwa shuddered.

"DON'T SAY IT SO STRANGELY! I'M NOT A PERVERT LIKE YOU AND THIS GIRL SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE ANYWAYS!" Kyo yelled, his pointer finger pointing at Heiwa—who sunk a bit in her seat when Kyo pointed at her, making her nervous.

She didn't say anything until Yuki said, "Shutup, whether there is a girl in the house or not in the house is really none of your business!" he swiped his hair from his eyes having an agitated expression.

Yuki glared at him, "Besides, _you're_ the only one who doesn't belong here. Outsider!"

"**SHUTUP!**" Kyo shouted, gritting his teeth, jumping up and hitting the table at full force. I broke in half and hit Heiwa's hand that she was using to block. This drew blood automatically from her hand, tickling down her arm.

Kyo's eye's widened as Heiwa snapped her hand back, "Heiwa you're bleeding!" Shigure screamed.

**TAT!**

Yuki bitch-slapped Kyo in the face.

Heiwa looked at the two wide-eyed, "Uh…"

"I know you're dumb but I never thought you were this dumb." Yuki said, bringing his right hand to his collar, "Just for that I'll fight you, only this time, I won't hold back." He unbuttoned his top-button.

Heiwa starred at the mark on Kyo's face. Somehow she felt, that what's going on wasn't far, all of this was happening just because he was the cat…but it was also, her being in the house. It made her have a pang of guilt.

"ARRGH!" Kyo yelled in frustration, sending up is foot at full force, getting ready to kick Yuki in the face.

Heiwa stood up from the broken table, "E-eh…"

"Don't worry. Their relationship has always been extremely bad. Whenever they see each other they will argue and fight." Shigure turned to her to see two blood drops on the broken table from Heiwa's hand, "Let's stop the bleeding!"

Heiwa sat back down and Shigure opened a first aid kit and brought out some cotton balls at the same time Yuki was dodging all of Kyo's punches and kicks.

Shigure wiped the blood that tickled down Heiwa's arm, "We should stop them…right?"

He wiped the deep cut in her hand, "There's no need anyways, it'll be over soon, win or lose." He took out a bandage from the kit to wrap around Heiwa's hand.

"And today should be the same." He said as he started to wrap the soft cloth around Heiwa's hand.

Heiwa turned to Yuki and Kyo. Kyo threw a bunch of punches and missed every single one. Yuki slapped one away getting real close to Kyo's face then…

**BAM! K.O**

Yuki kicks Kyo through the paper sliding door and he lands near some rocks. Then Yuki quickly turns around, "I said I wouldn't hold back." Yuki said.

"Yuki…" Shigure sighed, "Don't destroy the house."

_Ass…' _Shigure thought for a split second.

"I didn't think I would kick him that hard. He should really keep his guard up!" Yuki explained as an excuse. Then he drew his attention to Heiwa, "Akani-san, how's your hand?" he asks.

Heiwa stood up abruptly, both Shigure and Yuki looking at her in shock. She clutched her fists, "Yuki, you shouldn't hurt him so much just because he accidently punched the table in half and it just-so-happened to hit me. Is all of this because he's the cat? That's not fair!"

"Ah…" Yuki's eyes widened in realization.

Kyo stood up outside and looked at her with widened eyes, his cheeks tinted pink.

"How would you feel if you suffered like that!? If you were excluded…how would you feel!? Have you ever been put in that position!? If you have then you should know how it feels!" Heiwa spoke as loudly as she could.

"Because that's how he feels! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BE EXCLUDED!? HOW PAINFUL IT IS!?" she shouted. Her hands flew to her face as she sobbed.

Yuki tried to comfort her, "Honda—um."

"**SHUTUP!**" Heiwa yelled at Yuki in rage, and then she ran out the house, past Kyo, into the woods.

Yuki was frozen, that was the first time a girl was ever mad at him or had anything against him. He never knew there would be a day when he could learn something like that so quickly. It hit him then that she took Kyo's side instead of his, but somehow it felt that he deserved that. He hadn't realized what he had been doing all that time. He has been just cruel, but it didn't stop his hate for the stupid cat.

Kyo was still in the yard. Wiping himself off.

"That's shocking…" Shigure said seriously, "Have you noticed? Have you even thought about it…Yuki."

"Hm?" Yuki turned to Shigure. So did Kyo, curious on what Shigure was being so serious about.

"It's sad that a girl like her knows a feeling like that of being excluded and hated. Especially at the same time as 2 deaths…do you know how much pain that is?" Shigure lectured Yuki. He felt Yuki needed it.

He went on, "To lose a loving mother and sister. It's even surprising she hasn't committed…"

Just then Kyo started running into the forest. As fast as he could as if life depended on him finding Heiwa.

"Suicide…" Shigure said.

Just then Yuki's eyes softened. He glanced at the forest to see to gone.

"I-I'm going to school!" Yuki said, going to his room to change.

Shigure smiled profoundly to himself as Yuki left. He truly thought that the girl was interesting. None has been seen like her.

* * *

_In the current life I've had._

_First come love._

_Second comes happiness._

_Then comes pain._

_Then comes agony._

_Then comes death._

_Then comes sadness._

_Then comes a nothing. That's right, a nothing. That nothingness that is so blank, so empty, that it makes your stomach twist and turn._

_Because lastly, what has been coming and coming no matter what._

_Is that loneliness. Lonely aching terrifying pain. Choking you down._

_You hate it. I hate it.' _Heiwa thought. She stopped running clutching her chest. The sadness was so much that it was as if it were choking her.

"Ugh…" she shuddered, falling to the grassy ground on her hands and knees. She didn't run straight. She took zig-zags, going left, right, right, left…and more. She had gone off the trail, unaware of how to get back or if she even _wanted _to go back. She sobbed more, the sobs violently shaking her, hearing herself cry made her cry more. Knowing she was lost made her cry more.

"Heiwa!?" it was Kyo's voice, but a worried voice that she didn't think she would hear from him in her life. She heard his heavy footsteps, his panting.

_Why did he come?' _she thought.

Heiwa wiped her tears quickly, trying to do what she had practiced but never worked, trying to smile, trying to laugh, and trying to say she was okay…that she was fine.

But she wasn't.

And she couldn't.

She was weak.

Weak. For those seconds in the house, she thought about killing herself, but why?

This told her she was weak and couldn't take the pain, the uneasiness.

"I want to die…die Heiwa…die…" she mumbled to herself in between her sobs. Her voice shaking and high-pitched.

She felt warmth on her back. Strong arms pulled her back and her violet eyes were looking into Kyo's ruby ones. She blushed deeply, her face as red as an apple. She had never been so close to a boy.

"Thank you…" he said to her. Her hyperventilating stopped and her heavy sobs begun to die down.

He looked at her blushing face, for a second he thought she was very cute and he actually had felt a boner…

'_The hell! Since when do I feel this way!?' _His face turned red.

His hands were on her shoulders and he slightly gripped on her.

"Yo-y-yo-your welcome…eh…" she mumbled in that quiet voice she had. Her voice was confused and to Kyo she seemed extremely shy. It hit him that she wasn't like many girls, trying to get everyone's attention or be a boss. She didn't really have anger issues, he could tell straight on that she usually didn't yell like she just had.

He smelt a nice fragrance, ocean-like and alluring. He unconsciously put his chin on the top of her head, and smelt her hair.

"And don't say that! Don't say you want to die!" he yelled.

She flipped her head around toward him, "Y-you heard me?" she asked shyly.

Kyo didn't say anything and he let go of her shoulders.

_Shouldn't he think I'm weird now? That I'm mental? Crazy? I said I wanted to die. Then deep down inside I really don't. I need to live for Tohru and mom, finish High School for Tohru and mom. _

Kyo stared at Heiwa for a couple minutes, he couldn't look away from her violet eyes, he started to blush, and it was getting darker and darker. The more he looked at her the cuter he thought she was, and then the more he tried to stop himself from thinking that way.

She was blushing and looking at the ground. Kyo had gained a lot of heart for her, he couldn't stop looking at her.

Suddenly a black bird flew out of nowhere and it landed on top of her head. Kyo put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, when he saw her puzzled look and her eyes flying up in surprise he thought it was cute.

Then he went into a state of shock, _what's happening to me!?_

"Ah…Catherine?" she asked in a quiet voice. The bird jumped on her index finger, "Oh Kami! It's Catherine!" her eyes seemed to sparkle with light for a split second when she lightly tapped the black bird in the head.

Kyo had never seen a bird like it before, it was like a new species or something. He brushed it off and decided it was a good thing that the girl was happy_…or was she…? I can't tell, she doesn't smile, and she isn't laughing. How do I know if she's happy?_

"H-hey…when are we going to go back?" Heiwa asked Kyo quietly, stuttering. Kyo glanced at her, the bird was now on her shoulder.

"Right now, let's go." Kyo scoffed purposely to hide his embarrassment. He started walking back the way he came. Heiwa followed quietly behind him, not saying anything. There were many times Kyo looked back because he was worried Heiwa wasn't following. Her steps were so light and quiet and she wasn't saying anything at all.

Heiwa looked at her watch, _I'm very late for school now…_

When they got back to the house Heiwa hurried up and got dressed in her sailor looking uniform and told Shigure who was still sitting at the broken table, "I'm going to school now."

Shigure looked up, surprised, "Your uniform is dirty…"

"I-I'll just use the washer and dryer at school." Heiwa stuttered a bit.

"Okay…but I'll have to report this to Akito-san…the current head of the Sohma family about this, because someone knows the families big secret!"

"I-I see…" Heiwa said in a monotone voice, "B-bye…" Heiwa made her way out the house to school.

* * *

"I'm relieved that I can use the washing machine…" Heiwa stated, now wearing her gym clothes and walking with her best friends Arisa and Saki.

"How did you fall? Did you fall in soil or somethin'?" Arisa asked, "It must have been rubble since you cut your hand…"

"Umm…" Heiwa thought of something to say, scratching her head.

"Bummer, you already washed your clothes? But the dirty-whore look suits you…" one of the Yuki fan-girls said as she walked down the hallway, smirking. Saki glared at her and cussed her out, then chased the girl down the hallway. Heiwa frowned.

"Don't listen to that bitch, because the prince was late they're just randomly guessing shit…" Arisa ran her right hand through her hair in irritation and scoffed.

"I'm going to the dressing room to change…thank you Hana-chan…" Heiwa told Saki who was in the laundry room.

"Your welcome."

* * *

Heiwa walked out of the dressing room, shutting the door calmly until, "Akani-san..." she jumped.

"I'm sorry about this morning..." Yuki apologized as Heiwa turned around to meet his gaze. She nodded and the Yuki asked, "You didn't tell your friends about this morning, did you?"

"E-eh!? Of course not! D-do you not trust me!? I won't tell a soul, I-I promise!" Heiwa stuttered, holding her gym clothes to her chest tightly.

"That's not what I meant..." Yuki broke in her rant but she didn't hear him and kept talking, "A-and I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning I didn't mean it, is that why you don't trust-"

Suddenly Yuki backed her up into the was placing his hand on the wall, stopping her from her rant. Her face became flushed as she looked into Yuki's distant dark grey eyes, "Anyways, even if you can keep our secret, we may have to erase your memory. It's like hypnosis." Yuki looked down, coldly at the floor, "In the past like today, people found out about it when I was in the second grade. I was playing in the yard and a little girl jokingly hugged me. I transformed in front of everyone and we had to erase the memory of each person who was there."

There was a long pause as Yuki had a flashback, "_Akito..."  
_

_Yuki stood outside, asking Akito through the window. He asked innocently, "Am I so strange that you have to hide me?"_

_As the sound of the leaves blowing off the trees got a bit stronger Akito answered bitterly, "Yes, you are strange. Because people turning into rats is definitely strange. If people found out they would be afraid and leave you!"_

"Sohma-san...?" Heiwa asked when she saw the depressed look on Yuki's face.

"I can't go against Akito's decision...no matter what, I can't." Yuki spoke in a sad tone, "So I'm sorry...for involving you in the families problems..."

Yuki started to walk away but Heiwa caught his wrist, "D-don't worry about me, I'm fine. But, to tell the truth...if I forgot about this...I-I would feel lonely." Heiwa then let go of his wrist and shook her head slightly, "Never mind that, just promise to be my friend, i-if you erase my memory..."

Those words replayed in Yuki's head, then he hesitated but asked, "So...you don't feel uncomfortable?"

Heiwa looked puzzled for a second but shook her head no.

"Then, lets walk home together..." Yuki told her. Heiwa blushed but answered, "Al-alright."

* * *

"Looks like Shigure isn't back yet..." Yuki said after opening the sliding door to Shigure's study room.

"Th-then I'll put my things down..." Heiwa said, walking to her room upstairs.

She slid opened the door to her room to see Kyou on a ladder with tape tape in his hands. He started walking down the ladder and said, "I only did a temporary fix, we'll have the professionals do it later..."

Heiwa blushed, _he actually tried to fix it. _She looked up at the plastic taped to the wall securely.

Kyou glanced at her, "This should at least keep the rain out for now." he said in a harsh tone.

_He seems harsher than this morning, maybe it was a one time thing?' _Heiwa thought while she stared at the floor, "Th-thanks..."

There was an odd silence and they both just stood there, Kyo looking off to the side and Heiwa looking at the plain beige carpet beneath her.

It was like that until, "I'm back! Heiwa-kun, Yuki-kun...and the slow and careless, always lose in a fight Kyou-kun~"

Kyou was rather pissed off as Heiwa slightly flinched at Shigure's sudden ringing voice.

Shigure was in the hallway outside of Heiwa's room, "Heiwa-kun can you come here for a second?"

"Y-yes!" she stammered, she was just getting used to the silence in her room.

When everyone was in his study room, which was filled with books, Shigure smiled, "Great news! Akito says if Heiwa-kun can keep our secret then she can stay!"

"That's good..." Heiwa murmured as she stared at her thighs beneath her.

"Oh! And Akito wants Kyou-kun to live here too!" Shigure beamed. Kyou looked at Shigure in anger, "You mean I have to live with the damn rat!?" he shouted.

Shigure looked at him dully, "Akito's decision cannot be changed." he informed Kyou.

"WHAT A JOKE! THAT ANNOYING BASTARD!" Kyou yelled.

Yuki felt tense and walked next to Shigure and eyed him seriously, "That stupid cat got tied here too...this is going too well..."

Shigure became surprised and turned to Yuki, "Are you and Akito planning something?" he asked, giving Shigure an icy-cold glare. Shigure smiled nervously and looked away from Yuki, sweatdropping.

"**Let's trust that Heiwa...this may be a good opportunity for Yuki, Kyou, and me...**" _Akito told Shigure, holding a fluffy bird on his fingers. Shigure looked at him shockingly._

"Eh..." Shigure returned from his flashback to see Yuki in his face, "Yeah...how can you say that? Yuki, you have to learn to trust others..."

* * *

Heiwa walked out of the room, _looks like I'll start living with the Sohma family..._

Kyo was still sulking in the corner of the room.

While Yuki was having suspicions on Shigure.

And Shigure being nervous, knowing that Akito is planning something.

_Something._

* * *

Hopefully the next chapter can be up tomorrow!

:D


	3. Chapter 3: Shattered

**Ch****apter 3: Shattered**

* * *

"Madam, I have some news for you." An elderly man in a suit bowed in the doorway of a woman's room.

"Wait until I'm finished drinking my wine." She orders him. She was starring out the window sipping her grape flavored wine.

"It's about Heiwa." The man says in a serious tone. The woman's eyes widen in shock and she drops her glass of wine. It crashes onto the wooden floor as tiny pieces of glass scatter everywhere.

"What!?" she shouts, "Kyoko is taking care of her! I am to never hear of _it _again!"

"Madam, Kyoko is dead, and so is Tohru Honda, her biological child." The man explains.

"So what! Leave her alone! Why do I need to know about this!? When did this happen anyways!?" the woman shouts in anger.

The man sighs, "About two months…"

"And I'm just now getting the information?" the woman asks.

"Our scouts are slow."

"And you're annoying."

There's a long pause as the woman opens the drawer to bring out a pack of cigarettes.

"Butler, smoke with me." She orders, lighting a cigarette of her own. The butler takes a cigarette and lights it up.

"Listen here, now and clear. The reason I wanted to abort that child in the first place was because right then, when I looked into her eyes I knew she was different…she's not…not human." The woman trembled, "She came out of me…that…thing…I don't know what it was…if it was good or bad…but it was immortal…" she looked into the elderly guys eyes, "Dad, I couldn't live with that, so I wanted to kill it…is that so bad?"

The door to the room slid opened, "Hinata-sama, dinner is almost ready! Please come down within the next five minutes so we can serve you!" an elderly woman said politely, putting her hands in front of her and bowing. Then she left the room in a professional matter.

"I want to find that child, and I want to find out what it is, why it came out of _me_. If that child is something of the devil, I will _kill _it. I want you to spy on her. Find her; somehow get her to me without force. I need to see her! This is an order!" Hinata said with determination in her tone. Her eyes squinted.

Her father looked at her through his tired eyes, "Your wish is my command."

Hinata turned to the window just as a strong breeze came in.

* * *

Heiwa sighed, wiping the last dish and then put it in the dish rack. She glanced out the window and walked to it as a strong breeze came in. She dug in her pocket and took out a camera.

She turned on the camera and held it in front of her, trying to take a picture of the sunny outside view.

**Snap!**

Heiwa snapped a quick photo and then her eyes shined in happiness.

"Impressive…"

Heiwa jumped, "GWAA!" the camera flew out her hands but she jumped forward and caught it but slipping in the process.

"Akani-san, watch out!" Yuki jumped forward and caught Heiwa.

Heiwa blushed, "Tha-thanks…" she quickly stood up straight.

"Your welcome…anyways, I didn't think anyone would be able to clean up this kitchen!" Yuki said, observing the area around him.

Heiwa stood in front of a counter-top, making sure not to slip on the tile floors again, "D-dinner's almost ready too."

Yuki walked next to her, looking at the machine that was plugged into the wall, "Since when do we have a rice-cooker?"

"It was in the trash…so I dug it out, b-but I cleaned it though!" Heiwa stammered. Yuki chuckled and smiled at her.

* * *

Yuki used his chopsticks to put some food that Heiwa cooked, into his mouth, "Mmm, it tastes nice."

Heiwa blushed, "R-really!? It's not flavorless…?"

Yuki smiled, "It's perfect, I haven't had food like this in a long time…"

Yuki looked up to Heiwa and for the first time saw a gleam of happiness in her eyes, besides the fact that she didn't smile and didn't show much emotion (apart from that time she got angry and all the times she blushes) he could tell when she was happy.

He didn't want to mess up in front of her and make her upset like he did the last time, but sometimes he can't control his remarks on the 'stupid cat'.

"But, where did Shigure and that, um, cat go?" Yuki asked and took another bite.

"I-I think they left early this morning but now it's late…_I'm worried_." Heiwa replied, her eyes furrowing into a face emotion Yuki hadn't seen from her. He thought it was cute, so he looked down and he blushed mildly, "D…don't be too concerned, it's just a waste to let this great dish get cold."

Heiwa blushed, _it can't be _that _good, can it?_

The rest of the time was a peaceful silence, Heiwa wasn't much of a conversation starter and Yuki was a bit embarrassed of his own thinking of her. There was stillness until-

_**SLAM!**_

"KYOU I SAID, LISTEN FOR A SECOND!" Shigure shouted with a fairly annoyed voice. Kyou went on ahead and yelled, "**SHUT UP!**"

Heiwa jumped at they're yelling, holding in a scream.

"**DO YOU ENJOY MANIPULATING PEOPLE!?**" Kyo roared in anger. Heiwa sunk in her seat.

Shigure followed right behind him, "HOLD ON! WELL, ABOUT ENJOYMENT I DO ENJOY IT BUT IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD TOO!"

"YOU'RE BEING THE LEAST BIT PERSUASIVE!" Kyou yells.

"U-u-uh…w-w-welcome home! D-dinners…ready…!" Heiwa yelled with all her courage at 100%.

"SHUTUP! I'M NOT EATING!" Kyou shouts at Heiwa. Heiwa's courage drops to 1%.

_There goes my bravery…_

Heiwa's eyes dull as she faces the table, her face reddening in embarrassment of not being able to get someone to eat dinner and using all her courage to break in the middle of the war…

"KYOU! YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE IT OUT ON HEIWA-KUN!" Shigure rushed to the table only to take his suede shoes off, "Also please enter from the main entrance and don't forget to take your shoes off!"

Yuki glanced at his cousin, pointing his chopsticks at Shigure, "Well, your setting a fine example."

Heiwa glanced at Shigure, noticing he was wearing a suit. She didn't say anything though, she was at loss of words with her courage dropping to 1%.

"Y-you look nice in that suit." Heiwa mumbled.

Shigure smiled knowingly, putting his fingers on his chin, rubbing his imaginary beard. His face shining, "Really!? I look handsome don't I!"

"You look like a butler." Yuki said in a monotone voice, looking at Shigure boringly.

Shigure ignored the comment and looked at the food on the table, "Oh! Dinner's ready!"

Heiwa looked depressingly at the table, "Kyou-san..."

There was a pause as the two Sohma's looked at her depressing state, "Kyou you say? Don't min him, he's only throwing one of his temper tantrums!"

_They're so casual about it...have they ever tried to help him with his problems? Do they shut him out too much to give a damn?' _Heiwa thought, getting slightly pissed but then returned back to her regular state.

"He's angry because I tricked him into taking an entrance exam..." Shigure grinned.

Heiwa looked up abruptly.

"From now on Kyou-kun will be going to the same school with you three!" Shigure announced cheerfully as if nothing was wrong.

Yuki jumped out of his seat and a very dark aura lingered around him. Heiwa jumped back in her seat as Yuki was death glaring Shigure, "**Get out! You cannot eat!**"

The area seemed to be consumed by darkness. Heiwa sunk in her seat.

Shigure started to sweat, "I figured you'd be angry about this..."

He immediately forgot about Yuki's rage and started to think, "Kyou..." he put a hand on his left cheek for support. Heiwa rose in her seat.

"Even after he made it into an all boys' school, he didn't want to go." Shigure sighed as Heiwa started picking up the dishes on the table, "He disappeared for more than four months. Nobody knew where he went but today he told me that he was in the mountains training..."

"T-training...?" Heiwa asked sheepishly, carrying all the plates that were on the table.

"The kind of training when you stand under a waterfall and fight bears?" Yuki asked, finally out of his rage from curiosity.

Shigure put a finger to his head, trying to think, "I believe so..."

Heiwa tried to imagine a man like him fighting bears. It was more to her that he would tear the bear up into shreds and throw its flesh into the river...

"But...training for what?" Heiwa asked out of curiosity, her voice rising a bit higher than normal.

Shigure smiled as he replied, "He wants to beat Yuki in a fight."

"That idiot..." Yuki commented right after.

_It's because of the legend. Because of the legend the cat and rat hate each other. Because or the legend they fight and argue, hating each other. Kyou holds a grudge against Yuki because of the legend.' _Heiwa thought.

_It's left the cat in anger and depression._

* * *

Heiwa P.O.V

I sit at my desk while Uo-chan sits on it and Hana-chan is curling my hair...for no reason. I'll just wash it later.

"WHERE!? WHERE!?" some very giddy girls shout. I jump awkwardly in my seat.

"Haha, Heiwa, your very jumpy!" Uo chuckles.

"Over there! The guy with the orange hair! _Handsome_!" a random girl yells.

"Aww so cute!"

"But they don't look alike, hm?"

A bunch of girls start crowding around Kyou. Kyou starts sweating like a pig and glares at his desk. I can tell he's super annoyed by all those girls.

"ARE YOU CLOSE TO SOHMA-KUN?" three girls shout at the same time, leaning into Kyo as Kyou leans away from them.

Kyou doesn't say anything so 1/3 of the group of girls that were by Kyou go by Yuki's desk across the room. A black haired girl amongst the group decides to ask Yuki, "YUKI-KUN!"

I shudder, everyone's so loud today...

Yuki looks up from a conversation with a few boys, "I heard that your cousin just transferred into our school! Introduce us!" the black haired girl grinned, lightly blushing.

Yuki smiled smugly at her, "Sorry Sempai, we're not close."

That look, oi.

Suddenly Uo says, "His hair color isn't that bad!"

And right after I hear Yuki say, "We don't even speak to each other!"

Such a lie that is, they argue all the time!

Uo smiles, "His hair color is a bit like Kyoko-san's!" she glances at Kyou. I cringe, not trying to think depressingly about Kyoko and Tohru being dead. That depression is lingering in my head and in the back of my head I'm always thinking about it. One day I'll have to let it go, I can't be so weak as I've been for the last couple months.

"Yes the same..." Hana says in a monotone voice.

Uo then glances sympathetically at me, "I'm sorry, is that a sensitive to-"

"No, no! I'm just fine!" I tried to put some happiness in my voice, but it turned out sounding a bit of sad and angry at the same time.

"But your trembling..." Hana said, putting her hand on my shoulder. It's then that I realize that Hana already knows how I'm feeling. She can sense the lingering pain in my heart, "Don't force yourself." she whispers in my ear.

Her words put me at ease. She knows I'm not trying to worry them, that I'm not trying to seem hopeless.

She understands my heart.

"I can feel the same kind of electromagnet wave that Sohma Yuki has..." Hana looks up, looking dazed as if someone is speaking to her, "What is it...this wave...?"

"A wave unlike any other," Uo answers Hana, being obvious.

Suddenly a loud screech of something scraping the floor rings in the room. I look around and find that it was Kyo getting up from his seat and trying to escape from the girls. His face is flushed in anger and his fists are clutch.

"Sohma-kun?" one of the girls asked. A short haired brown hair girl rushes to Kyou and grabs his arm to her chest, "Where are you going Sohma-kun? Can't we talk a little longer..."

I guess it's his reflexes but he suddenly grabs her wrist and slams her against his desk, her face making a loud noise through the room. He karate chops just weak enough not to chop off her arm and get in trouble, "YAAA!"

The girls squirms in his angry grip, "Ow! Ouch...Ah!"

I watch worriedly, "K-kyou...?" his face looks scary and confused. He really looks like he's about to explode.

"Sohma-kun, what's the matter?"

"Stay away from me!" Kyou yells in deep anger as another girl tried to approach him.

"Calm down!"

Suddenly he lets the girl go and he opens the window. He's gonna jump!?

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" he pushes himself out the window, "**YAAAH!"**

"No, this is the second floor!" two girls yelled through the window.

I don't bother getting up, I don't want to see some fall to they're de-

"OMG! HE LANDED ON HIS FEET!" the black haired girl Yuki was speaking to yelled at the window.

I sighed in relief.

I block out what the other girls are saying and go into daze, something's wrong here, this certainly isn't the best way to start a first day of school...

Yelling and jumping out the window.

All I saw were frantic girls and Uo laughing.

I think I'll go look for Kyou.

* * *

I jogged through the outside of school grounds. Then I heard Kyou's voice nearby and I looked to my right to see Yuki and Kyou in front of a door to the inside of the school, but they were in the yard.

"A rat would understand...!?" and there goes Kyou's yelling.

"I WILL WIN, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Kyou shouts, clutching his fists, shaking in anger. His mouth opens so wide I could see his sharp teeth from being a cat.

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU AND OFFICIALLY BECOME ONE OF THE TWELVE ZODIACS! I WILL NOT BE EXCLUDED FROM THE SOHMA FAMILY ANYMORE!" Kyou shouts.

If only it was easier.

If only the Sohma's didn't rely on a stupid legend on shutting someone out...

Then it wouldn't be like this. A legend is a legend, why must it be like this!?

"I...I WILL WIN!" Kyou lunges forward and roughly grabs Yuki's collar.

Why would it have to be settled by a fight!?

"STOP!" I shouted, pulling Kyou back with my hand on his shoulder, "You'll get in trouble..." suddenly his arm collides with my cheek and I scream.

"SHUTUP!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Kyou's arm forcefully hit Heiwa's face and she screamed.

"**SHUTUP!**" Kyo shouts at the top of his lungs. Heiwa's hand comes to her cheek and he falls onto the hard rubble behind her, scraping the back of her legs.

"I DON'T CARE IF I GET IN TROUBLE! DON'T BOTHER ME! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! **YOUR IN THE WAY!**" Kyou shouts, clutching his fists.

_Wait, did I just...' _Kyou immediately calmed down and looked up, there was a bruise on the side of Heiwa's face and blood coming from her mouth.

Kyou's eyes widened. Yuki starred shockingly at Heiwa, "A-Akani-san!?"

_Dammit!' _Kyou thought.

Heiwa's hands were on her face, she was trembling.

_Did I get too involved? Is it me or do I feel more excluded than normal? Why am I crying...why am I bleeding...? It all happened too fast...he was yelling. Why are the words replaying over and over in my head in another person's voice. _

"Ah..." Kyou was to stunned to say anything.

Heiwa removed her hands from her face, her eyes completely lost the little light she had left.

Courage, -50%…

Yuki didn't move, he knew if he got close to her she would probably shake him away.

Heiwa wiped her mouth with her arm to see blood on her arm.

"I-I'm fine...I-I just bit my t-tongue is all...d-d-don't worry..." Heiwa said in a shaky voice.

"Akani-san you should go to the nurse..." Yuki suggested, his expression getting more worried.

Tears continuously ran down her face, "I-It's okay...I-I've been through worst..."

"M-my head hurts...I'm g-going...ho _-hiccup-_ me." Heiwa turned around on her heel and took off running.

Yuki bitch-slapped Kyo in the face, "You idiot! Your lucky I didn't give you a bruise like you did to her! Or even cuts on your legs! Consider yourself saved...Heiwa saved you from getting beat up, or even killed in that matter!"

"Why don't you beat me now!?" Kyou shouts.

"Because I know it hurts you more if I don't." Yuki scoffs and walks away.

_Yeah...' _Kyou thought. He fell to his knees, stunned, _it definitely hurts more when you don't hurt me as much as I've hurt her. Stuck feeling that I should've gotten hit back, this heavy regret on my shoulder. I'm surprised she didn't yell at me like she yelled at Yuki the other day..._

_But it hurts, knowing that I've hurt a girl so much._

Kyou gets up and starts running home.

* * *

The sliding door to Shigure's house opens. Shigure looks up hesitantly, not expecting anyone to be visiting. His eyes widened, "H-Heiwa..."

He scans her up and down, a bruise on her face, tears running down her face and her lips quivering, and her legs slightly scraped. He thought she was cute when she was crying but he needed to know.

"Heiwa-kun! What happened!? You look like you were jumped by a gang!" Shigure blurts.

Heiwa starts sniffling, holding her head, "M-my head...wa..."

Shigure immediately gets up, drawing his attention from his book work to Heiwa. He gets the first-aid kit. He kneels down in front of the sobbing teenager.

"What got you so bruised up? Why did you come from school? What's going on?" Shigure asked, worried with so much questions. She just kept crying.

_An already broken girl, broken even more.' _Shigure thought.

He brought her close to him and embraced her, his arms wrapping around her, but suddenly he got dirty thoughts.

_Just when I'm trying to be serious...' _Shigure thought. His right hand slid from her back to her but. Heiwa gasped, blushing fiercely. Her mind went blank as a foot collided with Shigure's head.

Heiwa heard panting behind her and she took a deep breath. Shigure whimpered across the room.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Kyou shouted.

Heiwa immediately stood up and backed away, her face red and a puzzled look on her face. Kyou's eyes quickly landed on Heiwa, _damn...she's cute when she's blushing...wait, what am I thinking!?_

Kyou was so trapped in his thoughts that when he looked back up Heiwa was once again gone.

"DAMN!" He smashed his fist into the wall.

"What's gotten you so mad? First day and you're already skipping classes?" Shigure asked, once again serious.

"I want to leave this place!" Kyou yelled in anger.

Shigure sat back down at the table, "After only three days? Think of this as training and endure it." he sighed, _where did Heiwa-kun go?_

"I always say some horrible things to her..." Kyou mumbled. Shigure looked at him seriously, "You hit her too? Is that how she look so beat up?"

Kyou looked at the floor sadly.

"Kyou...you need to be more careful...if you haven't noticed...Heiwa is already in a deep depression. When she came here she couldn't stop crying. She was hanging on by a thread and you ripped it apart. You're literally tearing her apart." Shigure sighed. Kyou cringed at what Shigure said, "If you know you'll regret it then don't yell at her or hurt her."

Kyou looked outside the sliding door, "It's impossible...I...am not suited for living with other people."

"Although there are a lot of people like that, you're just purely lacking experience." Shigure explained as he turned a page in a book he was writing in, "For example, you can chop a table in half with your fists, but you can also stop your fists."

Kyou was still standing up, starring outside. Shigure went on with his lecture, "That's because you can control the strength of your punches, right? That should be the result of you fighting bears, _under waterfalls._" Shigure smiled.

"I DIDN'T FIGHT BEARS!" Kyou shouted.

"Dealing with people is the same way. The only difference is that the training isn't in the mountains but it's here, where people live." Shigure went on to explaining. Kyou was listening closely, he felt he was learning something from the pervert who just touched Heiwa's butt.

"In dealing with others, sometimes you hurt them or get hurt. if you don't learn from other people then you will never understand people, therefore, you won't become an understanding person." Shigure thought for a moment, looking over his work, "You may be a black belt in martial arts but in dealing with people your only a white belt. One day someone will love you, so you must not run away and you have to continue your training."

"Now, since it's still early, you should go find Heiwa-kun and treat her wounds before she goes to work. You should also..."

"Apologize...yeah, I know that." Kyo said, he took the first aid kit, already making his way out of the paper sliding door. Then finally once he took a step out of the house, he took of running.

Shigure chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Heiwa walked very slowly through the woods, "Why is everything turning..." she mumbled. To her, everything was blurry and there were more trees than usual.

"How do I get back...eh..." Heiwa's eyes widened, she saw a whole pond but a bit bigger, not quite a lake.

Tears were still coming from her eyes and they didn't stop.

She remembered the voice of the yelling, it was her when she was a bit smaller, getting bullied, "_Your in the way!_"

Her head pounded, she held her hand to her head and then her cheek, _my face hurts..._

She felt extremely dizzy so she fell to her knees, _I'm thirsty...how about...no...why is my mouth still bleeding? Did I bite my tongue that hard?_

"I'm pathetic...still crying..." Heiwa told herself, _later I have to go to work...don't...faint..._

_Anxiety Attack..._

Heiwa put a hand on her chest and laid on her side in front of the mini lake. She dipped her finger in the water, _the water feels just like that time with mother...during the summer...me and Tohru..._

Suddenly hands were on her shoulders and pulled her up. Heiwa's eyes widened but she saw Kyou.

_Why aren't my tears stopping, they just come faster when I see him...stop it, your pathetic, pathetic..._

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Heiwa opened her mouth but nothing came out, _my heart is beating so fast...why..._

He looked at her sympathetically, at the bruise on her face and the blood coming from her mouth. The scrapes on her legs...

"God damn it, I'm sorry...for hitting you..." Kyou lightly touched the bruise and Heiwa winced.

_Delicate...she's delicate...like glass, she was shattered..._

Heiwa blushed and looked down, "I-it's okay...it was my fault anyways! I-I sh-shouldn't have gotten in your way, I'm so very-"

_That's enough...' _Kyou thought and leaned forward, he got caught up in the moment and pressed his lips on hers, _how is she forgiving me so easily after all I've down to her!? It doesn't make sense to me..._

_"She was hanging on a thread and you ripped it apart."_

_Then how do I repair it? How do I repair thread or shattered glass._

His tongue roamed inside her mouth and her face went red.

_I-it feels so...' _Heiwa's mind went blank and she moaned, not being able to hold it in.

Kyou pulled away from her, blushing. He looked up to see her expression. Her finger was on her lips and she was blushing very hard.

_Her lips were soft...wait...WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!?_

"I-I'm sor-"

"Th-thank-you..." Heiwa stuttered, smiling a small smile. A smile that if Kyou didn't look so hard he would've never caught.

_She just smiled...I haven't ever seen her smile...one of those rare moments..._

"Y-you smiled..." Kyou blurted. Heiwa blushed even darker.

_Why can't I stop myself from thinking she's cute?' _Kyou thought, blushing lightly.

He opened the first aid kit, _I guess it's my fault that her mouth tasted like blood._

Kyou brought out a cup and dipped in the water. The cup, now holding water, he gave it to her, "If you drink some water your tongue could heal faster..."

"Th-thanks..." Heiwa gulped down the cup of water.

Kyou looked over her face, the bruise that he gave her looked painful. He brought out some ice that was already in a bag. When he looked back up, she was glowing, he eyes were glittering and her lips were pressed together.

"What the..." Kyou noticed that she was suppressing herself from smiling, "Dummy, just smile..."

Heiwa blushed but gave a heart-warming smile. Her gaze was shining and there was a lot of light in her eyes. Kyou couldn't help but smile a little bit, he felt as if he taped all the shattered pieces together. It just seems that if he breaks it again that he won't be able to put it back together, it'd be too complicated.

_You mustn't break her...Kyou...' _a voice whispered in Kyou's ear. He looked to his left but no one was there.

Soon all her cuts had bandages, "Thank-you, Kyou-san..."

"It's just Kyou." Kyou said.

_Kyou-kun...'_ Heiwa thought.

Heiwa nodded. Soon they were on the trail, "I'll be going now, I have to go to work." she told him.

"I'm coming with you." Kyou said. Heiwa's eyes widened, "O-okay...but it may be boring..."

"Dammit, I said I'm coming!" Kyou yelled, shutting Heiwa up.

"W-wait...not in a mean...uh..." Kyou put a hand on Heiwa's shoulder.

"D-don't worry, I'm fine." Heiwa told him, she was facing away from him, blushing. This was only the second time walking with a boy. Walking to school she always decided to go alone.

The walk was a bit long but neither said anything. Soon they were both in front of an expensive looking and popular restaurant. Soon as they were in a little girl ran to Heiwa, "Big sissy!"

"Hey..." Heiwa greeted and the little girl hugged her.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" the little girl asked.

Both Heiwa and Kyou blushed, "N-no, he's just a friend of mine!"

"Sissy! What happened to your face! And your legs...you didn't almost get hit by a car again did you?" the little girl asked with tears in her eyes.

Heiwa held the little girl in her arms, "No, no, I wouldn't let something like that happen again...I..."

"Akani-san! You're gonna be up next! Get ready and put on the costume!" a blonde hair woman yelled from the front desk. The restaurant was crowded and filled with men.

"O-okay!" Heiwa shouted back. She turned to Kyou, "You should go sit down somewhere, anywhere is fine."

Kyou did as said and sat down in the front where there was a stage.

"Hey! Mister!" the little girl who was talking to Heiwa shouted and ran toward Kyou. She ran behind him and pulled on his orange hair.

"YOU LITTLE..."

"This isn't real is it!? It's so cool, I always wanted orange hair!" the little girl gushed.

The girl ran in front of him, "My name is Rosalla Ellington! I'm British so don't make fun of my name! I'm also very close to Sissy! Do you have a thing for her? Do you?" the girl pressed on. Her bright blue eyes filled with curiosity and her blonde short hair reflecting on the lights from the stage.

Kyou blushed, "YOU-! Shutup!"

There was a little silence.

"Are you really her sister?" Kyou asked, getting comfortable in his seat and sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Of course not! I look up to her because she risked her life to save me! It was maybe almost 2 years ago!" the little girl smiled wide.

"I was trapped in a fire and my family left me behind to escape. She was just trying to get through the crowd of people and she looked at my burning house. I didn't think she would see me in the house but she saw me. She saw me and pushed through the police even though they told her to stop. She ran into my burning house and went to where I was, which was the fifth floor. She twisted her ankle from running up the stairs too fast. She grabbed me in her arms and that's when the house started to collapse." Rosalla cringe and tears came from her eyes.

"She said, 'If I die, come to my funeral, but I won't let you die.' and with that she jumped from the fifth floor and landed on her back with me in her arms. I wasn't hurt at all, but she almost died." Rosalla said. She turned to the front desk, watching as people came in the restaurant.

Kyou's eyes widened, once again being stunned on that day.

"If Heiwa didn't ever gather her courage and save me, I probably would've burned to death. Another British family adopted me and this is their shop. I thought I would never see sissy again but she came back and applied for a job. Then once she saw me she gave me this very big smile. She said 'Looks like I didn't need a funeral!' And patted me on the head. Ever since then I've seen her as my big sis." Rosalla explained. Then her eyes softened.

Kyou was listening closely, maybe he could hear a bit of her history and understand her.

"One day, she came to her usual day of work...but didn't give me that big smile of hers. She was crying because the two people most closest to her died, I believe it was Kyoko Honda and Tohru Honda and they died in an accident. She told me 'I couldn't save them like I saved you.' and I never saw her smile for months. Months she hasn't smiled at all, or laughed..." Rosalla said, she put her hands together, "I prayed for sissy, that someone would come in her life and help her. That one day she would just come smiling, laughing, like she used to always do."

"I prayed for that everyday." Rosalla then glanced at Kyou, "Are you about to cry?"

"Hell no!" Kyou yelled, his face flushed.

"I have a very big mission for you." Rosalla turned away from him, "Can you make my prayer come true?** Repair the shattered glass.**"

Kyou was shocked, it seemed to be occurring over and over. The phrase like a shattered glass.

"Heiwa really does live up to her name, just listen to her sing!" Rosalla smiled big and skipped off.

Kyou hadn't noticed that the name Heiwa meant 'Peace'. She did her best to make the world peaceful, saving people's lives. To Kyou she was like an Angel...

For moments time seemed to move slower than usual. Then he saw a girl-Heiwa appear on stage, she was wearing a glittery and colorful mask and a corset on a white dress that reached her feet. Kyou could tell it was her, from her hair and finger-nail paint (black).

Music started playing, starting slow. She opened her rosy lips and begun to sing. Her voice melodic and high-pitched.

"_How do you know when I'm about to slip to sleep? _

_As soon as I sink, you're waiting patiently there in my mind. _

_Just a drop in a glass half empty. _

_In hindsight I guess that it was only a short time. _

_But I was your one. You're in my awake. You're in my sleep. You're there in the frame. You never leave. Even with the picture gone you're all I see. _

_You're in my awake. You're in my sleep. You're there in the frame. You never leave. Even with the picture torn you stay with me. _

_Cause I was your one. _

_I was your only one, I was your one. _

_Try to wake myself up, open my mouth to cry out, _

_But I can't move, there's a pattern of tears drowning your face. _

_You don't say a word, but I suppose you have no doubt. _

_It's falling off your lips, _

_I'm the one who carved out my own grave. _

_But I was your one. You're in my awake. You're in my sleep. You're there in the frame. You never leave. Even with the picture gone you're all I see. _

_You're in my awake. You're in my sleep. You're there in the frame. You never leave. Even with the picture torn you stay with me. _

_Cause I was your one._

_I was your only one. I was your one. _

_I was your only one. I was your one. _

_I was your only one. I was your one. I was your only one . But I was your one. _

_I was your one. You're in my awake. You're in my sleep. You're there in the frame. You never leave. Even with the picture gone you're all I see. You're in my awake. You're in my sleep. You're there in the frame. You never leave. Even with the picture torn you stay with me. _

_Cause I was your one. _

_I was your only one. I was your one. _

_Cause I was your one. _

_Cause I was your one. _

_Cause I was your one. _

_Cause I was your one._"

Many smiled and clapped. Some whoo-ed and whistled.

"Sissy, you sounded like an angel!" Rosalla shouted over the audiences applause and chatter as she ran to the stage. She leaned against the stage and said, "You forgot to bow…"

"I-I guess I was nervous…" Heiwa rubbed the back of her neck.

"But you do this almost everyday, how are you nervous?" Rosalla asked in a concerned tone.

Heiwa flinched, "Uh, because…"

"Because _he's _here?" Rosalla asked in a whisper. Heiwa blushed under her mask. Rosalla grinned, "You should be famous!"

"I'm too shy to be famous, that's why I wear a mask…" Heiwa protested as she climbed off the stage.

"Wear the mask while your famous!" Rosalla said happily, as f it was no big deal.

_I don't think I could do that…' _ Heiwa thought, sweatdropping.

Kyou was stunned by her nice voice. Her singing voice was stuck in his head and he couldn't get it out. When Heiwa was back from changing she kept on her white dress and decided to just bring along her uniform.

"Let's go." Kyou says harshly, abruptly standing up from his chair and taking Heiwa's hand. Heiwa blushed and Rosalla winked at her from afar.

As Kyou was pulling Heiwa through the door Rosalla waved at Heiwa and called out, "By sissy! I love you!" she grinned big.

Heiwa's yes softened and a small smile traced her lips as she waved back, "I love you too." She murmured.

Rosalla's smile couldn't get any bigger than it already was.

While they were outside Heiwa was behind Kyou as he was pulling her.

"Kyou, your grip is too hard." Heiwa told Kyou in a quiet voice.

Kyou loosened his grip on her hand, "B-back there…you sounded really…um…nice…" Kyou complimented. His hand came up to his face as he covered his face when he blushed. Heiwa's eyes widened, "R-really?"

"Yeah…" he took a deep breathe. Heiwa could see the back of his ears redden.

_He must be embarrassed.' _Heiwa thought.

"Thank-you." She replied to his compliment.

_What's this tingly feeling? This unexplainable heartbeat…_

_What is it?' _They both thought.

"Let's…let's go home so no one is worried!" Heiwa broke the silence. She jogged in front of Kyou, her two ponytails going to the right in the slight wind. She could feel his heartbeat in his wrist, or was it her own?

Kyou only nodded and they walked home hand in hand.

_Kyou is a very kind person!_

* * *

"Do you know yesterday that Kyou-kun said he wanted to walk Tohru home?" Shigure asked in the middle of breakfast.

"Kyou-kun is a pervert~! Kyou-kun is a pervert~!" Shigure sung loudly, smiling as he used his chopsticks to pick up some rice to eat.

"WHY MUST YOU TWIST THINGS AROUND!?" Kyou jumped from his seat, yelling in anger.

Shigure chuckled.

Kyou looked like he was about to shout something else but he didn't. Shigure caught the moment and smiled to himself.

"H-how do you think my cooking is?" Heiwa asked.

Kyou's face immediately softened as he thought for a second, _she cooked this?_

"Eh? Ah…"

Yuki, who was sitting near him, gave him a dark stare.

"What!?" Kyou yelled at Yuki, not liking the feeling of his eyes on him.

Yuki shrugged and picked up some noodles with his chopsticks, "Nothing…" he said nonchantly.

Kyou became pissed, "Weren't you just starring at me!?" he shouted.

Yuki frowned and shot back, "I'm only looking!"

"WHY WERE YOU STARRING AT ME FOR NO REASON!?" Kyou asked in a shouting matter.

Heiwa flinched, "Guessing it's not good…" she mumbled.

"IT'S BAD!" Kyou shouted at her. There was a long pause afterwards where Kyou came to his senses.

Heiwa became slightly pissed herself but kept an emotionless face, "I understand…"

"Wait, I didn't mean…"

* * *

_**Too late, chapter ends here, muwhahahaha**_


	4. Chapter 4: Lonely

**Chapter 4: Lonely**

* * *

Heiwa's eyes snapped opened as she suddenly looked out the window and jumped out of bed. There was an elderly man standing in the dark in the trees. He was looking to the right and then his eyes snapped in her direction and she flinched.

The man mouthed something and his eyes narrowed.

"Tenshi…" a witch-like voice whispered in her left ear. She looked to her left to just see radiation. When she reached out for it the radiation disappeared. Looking back at the window she saw the elderly man again. She opened her window and the scent of rotting flesh came in. Heiwa's right hand flew to her nose and she choked in disgust. Suddenly an unknown force pushed her out the window, "Eh!?"

"Tenshi…" the voice whispered in her right ear.

"How tasty…." The voice whispered in her other ear.

Heiwa's back hit the ground with a thud and her head hit the ground afterwards. She laid there in shock, not able to move.

"I'm hungry…" the voice whispered in her right ear.

"For angels like…gah!" suddenly the voice seemed to stop when the old man disappeared and someone else started walking near.

"H-Heiwa!?" Kyou practically screamed in a whispered tone. He was next to Heiwa and her purple eyes looked into his red ones.

"Kyou?" Heiwa asked, she looked around, looking for the old man.

"What happened!? Why the hell are you out here at two in the morning!?" Kyou asked.

Heiwa just stared at him and looked into the woods.

"Quick, she'll die of fatigue." An elderly voice said out of the blue. Kyou jumped, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The man brought out a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped his forehead.

"Hitoshi Akani…" the man said tiredly.

Heiwa's eyes widened.

"And you are Heiwa Akani." Hitoshi said.

Heiwa's mouth opened, "H-how…"

Hitoshi looked at the ground sadly, "Your mother-my daughter- long ago sent you for abortion and you were saved. Kyoko is dead, isn't she? That's such a pity."

Tears welled in Heiwa's eyes, "How do you know?"

Kyou, on the other hand was in confusion, he was watching Heiwa cry and some random old guy talk to her.

"I'm your grandfather. It's a pleasure to meet you Heiwa-chan." Hitoshi smiled weakly. The wrinkles on his face showed how much stress he was in.

"Angels are delicate." Hitoshi said, "That is why you can't move after falling such a short distance."

"What the hell are you talking about? What type of nonsense is this?" Kyou asked.

"Heiwa-chan is dying." Hitoshi said.

Kyou's eyes widened, _wh-what the hell? I don't understand! What the fuck is going on? Am I dreaming or something?_

"The demons pushed her out the window." Hitoshi said pointing at the window, "But if you never came…" Hitoshi glanced at Kyou in relief, "Then Heiwa would've been dead by now. Your zodiac animal repels them."

Kyou's eyes widened and he put his guard up. He grabbed the elderly man's collar, "How the hell do you know about the zodiac curse!?"

"Relax young one. Angels as old as me know everything, especially if there is a god that has something to do with it. Because you carry that god's blood, the demons are scared of you." Hitoshi explained.

Hitoshi glanced at Heiwa, "We have to hurry up now or she would forever return to heaven before she can even live her life here on Earth."

_Is this real…?_

"You must kiss her!" Hitoshi shouts in a gruffly voice.

Kyou blushes, "K-kiss!? Is this some kind of joke!?"

Hitoshi looks at him sharply, "You must kiss her and then put her back to bed!" he says darkly, "Do you want her to die, or not!?"

Kyou quickly obliges and leans down, pressing his lips against her rosy ones. His face flushes and she starts taking deep breathes. He immediately backs away.

Her breathing dies down into a steady pace.

"Thank-you young one. Cats are really admirable, I've never really understood the zodiac." Hitoshi smiles. He bows with his arm held in front of him, as if he is carrying some towels on his arm. He puts his other arm behind his back, "I am very grateful for your help orange cat boy, see you again another day." The man then disappears in sparkles that reflect on the moon as rainbow colors and sink into the ground.

Kyou hesitantly looks at Heiwa,_ her sleeping face…it's…peaceful._

Kyou picks her up bridal style and easily jumps to her window. He lays her in bed, then noticing that she was only wearing a tank-top and underwear. He blushes, his face as red as an apple. He quickly pulls the cover over her and runs back to where he was before- the roof.

* * *

"H-hey, since its autumn, let's play 'Poor Man'…" Heiwa held the stack of cards in front of her while Saki braided one of her ponytails.

Kyou was sitting down in his chair with his legs in 'butterfly' form in his chair. He looked rather bored as he laid his head against his hand on his desk, "What does 'Poor Man' have anything to do with autumn!?" he asked in an arrogant tone.

"I-It's very popular…" Heiwa stuttered.

Kyou was keeping his eyes off of her. Heiwa wondered why, but she woke up this morning and found out she was fine, besides the fact that she had fallen out the window.

"Has nothing to do with me!" Kyou scoffed, "For stuff like this go get that Yuki! That good for nothing Yuki!"

"Sohma-kun isn't here." Heiwa told him.

"I don't care." Kyou said standing up in his chair.

Arisa got slightly pissed and told Kyou, "Nevermind, I was going to say that you're stupid and clumsy. I thought I could make some easy money off of you." She crossed her arms.

Heiwa sweatdropped.

Kyou glared at Arisa.

"You're afraid of a little competition!? Are you sure you're a man!?" Arisa yelled.

Kyou's eyebrows furrowed as he smirked, "I'll accept your challenge! IF YOU LOSE DON'T CRY UOTANI!"

Arisa smirks, leaning into Kyo and giving him the evil eye, "Whoever loses will do the cleaning for the other three!"

_This is about, to go_

_DOWN._

* * *

"Sorry…I don't plan on having a relationship with anyone." Yuki says to a girl with short brown hair. The stood in an empty hallway with no one around, "So your good gesture…"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" the girl shouted as she opened her arms to embrace Yuki as she blushed. Luckily, Yuki caught her by the side of her head.

"Ah…no…"

"Yuki, you are very kind but you always refuse other people!" the girl shouted as she brought her arms back to her sides. She began to cry, "Never mind, everyone's been talking. They said because you're so special normal girls won't be able to go out with you!" she wiped her tears and ran away from the shocked Yuki.

Kyou slammed four cards on, "**REVOLUTION!**" he shouted.

Arisa was sitting with her feet on his desk. She jolted forward, "**WHAT KIND OF DIRTY TRICKS ARE YOU USING!? STINKY BOY!**" Arisa yelled in anger.

_Wow, they're really getting sucked into this game…' _Heiwa thought.

Kyou slammed his fist on the table and shot back, "I'M ONLY FOLLOWING THE DAMN RULES!"

Heiwa looked over to Saki who hadn't said anything for the last couple of minutes. Suddenly she murmurs, "Secret Technique…"

"Hm?" Heiwa gets curious of Saki's secret Technique.

Saki turns fully around, he braid whipping around her, "**Anti-revolution!**"

He hand held one heart, one clover, one spade, and a diamond with all fours.

She smacked the cards on table as there was a moment of silence. Then everyone started laughing.

"Hahaha! It's over for you Kyou!" one of the boys shouted.

"Yeah it's over!"

"SHUTUP! It's only just begun!" Kyou shouts.

"Great, Hana-chan." Heiwa told her, but then she caught sight of Yuki in the small window of the door.

* * *

Yuki stood in front of Heiwa with Kyou mopping in the background, "About 'Poor Man' …I've known the rules but I've never played before."

"Oh? I-I just learned from Uo-chan not too long ago." Heiwa explained, "Next time…maybe you could join in?"

"So…" Yuki turned to the cleaning Kyou, "This time Kyou really became a poor man!"

Kyou gritted his teeth, "Grr…"

"Sh-should I help?" Heiwa asked hesitantly. Kyou looked up at her and a slight pink stained his cheeks, "No! A loss is a loss!"

Kyou stood up straight, "But I will win the next time!" he shouted and then pointed at Yuki, "Of course! I'll win against you too!"

Yuki looked at him boringly, "Wait! Wait! I think I've heard this before!" he said sarcastically.

Kyou held his fist toward Yuki, "WINNING AGAINST YOU IS MY BELIEF! MY GOAL!"

Heiwa sighs and sits on the floor to watch them argue, _maybe I should just go to work early?_

"You're always bothering me about it. All it is, is troublesome!" Yuki shot back.

Kyou became pissed and clutched his fist, "**I HATE YOUR BELITTLING PEOPLE ATTITUDE!**"

_Geez Kyou…' _Heiwa thought.

"I hate your short-sighted thinking process!" Yuki told him getting agitated.

Heiwa stood up from the floor, "O-okay, I think you guys should stop n-"

"**YOU NO GOOD BASTARD I'LL KNOCK YOU DOWN!**" Kyou shouted in Yuki's face.

"Eh…"

"**WAKE-UP YOU COLD-BLOODED RAT!"** Kyou shouted throwing a punch at Yuki.

_Technically rats are mammals making them warm-blooded. So even though I understand what he is trying to convey this matter is scientifically incorrect.' _Heiwa thought, wait_…since when did I become this nerd master!?_

By the time Heiwa looked up from her thinking Yuki had this very evil look in his eyes as he high kicked Kyou in the chin sending him flying into the desks. Heiwa jolted back and shut her eyes as Kyou collided with all those desks.

"Whenever I see you…I feel so agitated…" Yuki says in a dark tone.

Heiwa watches as Yuki opens the door to the classroom and leaves.

"Annoying!" Kyou shouted from the other side of the room, "Why can't I win!?"

Heiwa crouched down in front of Kyou, "You're hurt…"

"GWAHH! LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouts in anger.

Heiwa was dumbstruck and stood up but Kyou took her hand and sweat drops, "No! I didn't mean it that way…" Heiwa blushes and sits back down.

"It's just…I'm bad…I only get beat up…" Kyou says in an annoyed tone.

Heiwa, without thinking touches Kyou's bruised chin,  
"Hey…what are you…"

The bruise slowly fades away and it looks like nothing happened. Her eyes irises dilate and glow. Her purple hair flies back and fall out of they're ponytails.

Kyou's eyes widened, "What the hell is happening!? Why…"

_I suddenly feel much better like I wasn't hit at all!' _Kyou thinks.

"**Tenshi, when healing comes a price…**" a dark voice whispers in Heiwa's right ear, "**Luckily since you're with this zodiac it won't be as harsh.**"

Heiwa's irises come back to normal size and her hair falls into place. Kyou blushes, he had never seen her hair out before. Heiwa whips her hand back, "WH-what did I do…"

"You healed me…" Kyou told her in shock.

She starts to tremble, _why I feel tired._

"_I told you she's an angel…_" a voice whispers in Kyou's left ear. He looks left but sees nothing.

He turns back to Heiwa and she looks confused.

Heiwa opens her mouth and says quickly, "I'm sorry if what I just did scared…"

She suddenly falls limp and falls forward toward Kyou but he hold her up. He lifts her drooped chin and presses his lips against her. She wakes back up and her eyes widened, "…you."

Heiwa blushes and looks at the mopped floor under her, "I should go to work now before I'm late!" she picks up her rubber bands for her hair and ties her hair back up into two ponytails. Then she scurries out the classroom.

"_Your kiss awakened the angel…" _a woman's voice whispers in Kyou's left ear.

"_Hehe, and turned her on, pfftt!"_ a voice whispered in his right.

Suddenly two sparkles of light appeared in front of Kyou but facing each other.

"Akemi! Shut up! Your messing this up!" a girl with white short hair that ended below her chin yelled in anger. He arms were crossed and she was wearing a white dress with long-sleeves. The dress was very long and laid behind her like a wedding dress. Her lips were pink and her skin was almost as pale as her dress. She also had big sparkly white wings.

"You're not supposed to tell him Heiwa's personal things like that! You dummy!" the girl yelled again.

Another girl appeared, "But Chiasa, his reaction is funny! Look how hard he's blushing!" the girl pointed at Kyou, "It's cute~"

"Ugh!" the other landed a fist on the girls head.

"Owey!" this girl had blonde hair that went to her shoulders but curled. Her lips were also pink but her skin wasn't as pale. Her dress ended mid-thigh and her wings weren't as big as the other.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Kyou shouted.

The blonde hair girl grinned, "Mistresses from heaven~!" she put her hands in the air, "We can make any wish come tr-"

A fist collided with her cheek but before she fell to the ground she floated back up with ease, "Chiasa you're so rough!" she yelled while rubbing her cheek.

"We are Tenshi! And when speaking to us you cannot curse! Especially with that word!" Chiasa pointed at Kyou, "That _word…_"

"You mean 'hell'?" Akemi asked nonchantly.

A vessel rose in Chiasa's head, "SHUTUP!"

Akemi transported behind Kyou and crouched down, "Don't worry, 'hell' isn't really a bad word, I said it all the time before I died and I still ended up in heaven!" she patted Kyou's head, "No worries!"

"Don't touch me!" Kyou shouted.

Akemi pouted, "Aggressive."

"Akemi get your tail back here!" Chiasa yelled, gritting her teeth.

"We don't have tails, we have _wings_." Akemi talked back to her. Soon she turned her attention back to Kyou.

"Hello! I'm Akemi Ellington!" Akemi beamed.

"And I'm Heiwa's dead sister, Chiasa Akani. She doesn't know me so if you speak of me she will not know and later immediately forget about it." Chiasa then smirked, "But, lately we have more angels. I know two of them Kyoko and Tohru! They speak about Heiwa every day and they watch over you Kyou! So you better not hurt Heiwa or you'll end up in…in…"

"HELL!" Akemi shouted.

"YOU LITTLE!" Chiasa pulled Akemi into a head-lock, "Anyways, ignore the comment Akemi made about turning Heiwa on…she has a weird habit of looking into people's personal experiences and embarrassments…"

"Such as your boner when you kissed her! Yep right through your pa-," Chiasa tightened her arm around Akemi's neck, "Ack!"

"Hey!" Kyou yelled, "You, do you know Rosalla?" he asked Akemi. Chiasa loosened her her arm around Akemi's neck.

"She's my little sister! She can be annoying sometimes but I love her deeply! You know about the fire, right? Well…I'm helping out with Heiwa because she saved my little sister." Akemi's smile fell, "Even though I escaped the fire our parents didn't ever like they're children so they…they killed me."

Kyou's eyes widened.

"And they were hoping that Rosalla got burned in the fire." Akemi said, "But Heiwa saved her!" she grinned.

_Her smile is just like Rosalla's_.' Kyou thought.

"If my parents find out Rosalla is still alive then they will kill her and the person who saved her." Akemi looked seriously at Kyou, "And if that ever happens, I need you to help out and protect them."

"Don't worry Akemi. Your parents have already been destined to go to the underworld. There will be no more decisions made for them, they're destiny is final." Chiasa explains in a sharp tone. She glances at Kyou, "This may be hard to take in but Heiwa is an Angel. In heaven she's actually very popular! She one of the three angels that get to live on Earth only because there were malfunctions and an angel baby was born on Earth instead of heaven."

Kyou's eyes widened, at first he chose not to believe what the old man said but it all came back to him over and over again.

"Heiwa doesn't know herself that she is an Angel but she will find out sooner or later. Just now she witnessed her power of healing. Since she is born on Earth her body has been weakened that is why a fall from her window could've killed her so quickly. The physical contact between you the zodiac cat and her saved her. Her healing powers also have a downside. Even though they heal, Heiwa will become weak and feint. If she tries to heal something like a dying mammal then she could die." Chiasa then folds her arms, "I hope she isn't stupid enough to do that all the time though."

"Aww, Chiasa don't be so mean~" Akemi says, "People have hearts unlike you!" she made a 'pouty' face and stuck her tongue out.

"Shutup you little brat!" Chiasa snapped, "Anyways we must be going soon. We can provide answers to your inquiries _later_."

"By Kyou-san!" Akemi shouts with a wave and a big grin and disappears at the same time as Chiasa into sparkles.

Kyou sits there with his jaw-dropped.

* * *

"Heiwa! Do your best!" Rosalla shouted from behind the drum set. Heiwa made sure her mask was on steady and she looked behind her to see Rosalla grinning at her with her two drumsticks in her hand.

Next to Rosalla was her step sister for the electric piano. They all wore masks for the sake of identity. Heiwa was quite nervous but stood up there with courage.

Rosalla started with the drums.

_Please don't say "You are lazy"__  
datte hontou wa Crazy__  
hakuchoutachi wa sou__  
mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu__  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi__  
zentoyouyou dashi...__  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu_

_kono me de shikkari misadamete__  
yukisaki chizujou MAAKU shite_

_chikamichi areba sore ga oudou__  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

_YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita__  
sore dake de nanka tasseikan__  
daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto__  
jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"__  
datte hontou wa Crazy__  
nou aru taka wa sou__  
mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu__  
souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu wa zettaizetsumei__  
hattentochuu dashi...__  
dakara fui ni PICCHI hazureru n desu_

_sono me ni utsuranai dake datte__  
yaruki wa MEETAA furikitte_

_itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite__  
sono bun zenryoku de nemutte_

_ARI choi yaseta choushi'zuite kutta__  
sore dake de nande? haibokukan__  
sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite__  
juunan ni rinkiouhen shichihenge ga kachi_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"__  
datte hontou wa Crazy__  
kujakutachi wa sou__  
koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru n desu__  
gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin__  
yuuwaku tahatsu dashi...__  
dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau n desu_

_YABA masaka REDDO POINTO!? iya GIRI KURIA!__  
sore dake de nante zennoukan __  
daiji na no wa jibun mitometeku koto__  
jibun wo yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"__  
datte hontou wa Crazy__  
hakuchoutachi wa sou__  
mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu__  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi__  
zentoyouyou dashi...__  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu_

When they were finished Heiwa bowed and everyone clapped, including the waitresses. Heiwa's head had sweat running down and she panted as she came off the stage.

"That was amazing!" Rosalla screamed as they entered the changing room.

"I'm going to take a shower." Heiwa told Rosalla with a small smile.

Rosalla grinned, "Okay~!"

* * *

HEIWA P.O.V

I walked out of the shower room fully clothed and out of the girl's locker room.

When I went out I saw a bunch of girls in the window, "He's soo~ cuute~"

What in the world is going on? There are enough of these girls at school…

As I walked toward the door I heard Rosalla's voice, "By sissy! Je t'aime!"

She ran up and gave me a big hug. I love her deeply; she's like a little sister to me. She's actually not that much young, she's in middle school right now. By the time I'm in my third year she'll finally be able to be in my school as a first year!

"Love you too. See you tomorrow…" I hug her back and then we depart and she grins at me as I open the door to leave.

When I open the door I see Sohma-kun leaning against the wall next to the door (Yuki) and my eyes widen in shock, "S-Sohma-kun?"

"Hi, you sing really well, I'm surprised!" he compliments me.

I feel heat go to my cheeks and I look at the ground (a habit), "Th-thanks." I look up at Yuki and ask, "Did you come all the way out here to get me?"

Yuki then said, "It's late, it's dangerous for a girl to walk home alone." He said looking at the sky above.

Aw, he's nice, "Thanks…again."

"Let's get going…" Yuki says. Then I remember something that happened earlier. He looked rather, irritated and scary when he left school earlier. I sucked in my arms into my sweater making it look like I have no arms, for warmth.

"Hey Sohma-kun, are you feeling bad today?" I asked in concern.

He stops walking and turns to me, "Hmm? Well…"

We start walking and I wait for Sohma-kun's answer. Sometimes people need some time to tell someone about how they feel or what's wrong.

"When I was at home…" Yuki started, "It felt like I was living in a jail under watch by Akito or no relatives. I really wanted to live a _normal _life with _normal _people, so I went to co-ed highschool and left home." Yuki sighed.

"But the result is still the same I can't leap the fence. Still living at one of the Souma family members, Shigure's home. Still can't live with normal people." Sohma-kun told me.

This conversation started to make me think. I feel pity in Sohma-kun but I also feel that he kind of pushes himself away from others. I remember seeing him in the window from playing 'poor man'. There was a real loneliness in his eyes like he didn't know what to do. It seem like he was having a feeling of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was feeling like an outcast. Out of place of everyone. I know this feeling. For those moments everything seems to move slower. I feel like something is supposed to happen but never will, suppose to come but will be lost. I felt _alone_.

"I didn't plan to refuse…but there is no way I can be with anyone. It's like I didn't want to fall in too deep, and drew a line for myself. Because I am this way…"

'_I can't get rid of my self pity and cowardice' was_ whispered in both of my ears. Did I just hear…it was his voice, I think I heard…his inner voice.

Sohma-kun looked down with a solemn look on his face as we walked down the sidewalk of a street, "But Kyou isn't the same… even though he doesn't like strangers… but people seem to still like him… I've thought about it for a really long time. If I could leave the twelve zodiacs… and in return I could get along with _normal _people…I really envy him."

_'I wish I could do that… I can change my shape just like him…' __ I heard his voice again, but this time I saw him next to a smaller version himself. It was Sohma-kun as a child but with a depressed look and his eyes filled with envy and loneliness. I reached out to grab little Sohma-kun's hand but he vanished. I felt shocked and my heart jumped._

**_Doki, dokin, doki_**

"So whenever I see him wanting to become one of the twelve zodiacs I feel really annoyed." His voice got quieter with each word he said.

"I always have to think before I act…that's how it is." Yuki explained to me.

I don't understand…how could he say this when all the girls like him because he's so nice? Or is it because…because…

'Because it is all an act.' A raspy voice whispered in my right ear.

'Such generosity would not be natural for a _rat_. Haha hecahaha (cough cough)!' a high pitched voice whispered in my other ear.

"_Don't listen to them…he did it because he was lonely…_" a voice said clearly. It was so real to me that I looked up to see if Sohma-kun had heard it but he kept walking as if nothing happened.

I thought about asking but it would probably make me look crazy. Who keeps on whispering things to me? Who are these voices?

"So you are saying that you are ignoring the fact that you attract others by your kindness…" I blurted. He looked back at me with widened eyes.

"Because of your self-pity?" he looked at the ground with sad eyes, "Worthlessness?"

His eyebrows furrowed as if he was getting a bit angry.

"No…" I told him. I caught up with him and took his hand. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered the same feeling, "It's because you are feeling lonely."

"How do you know?" he asked with surprised eyes.

"I was lonely…too." I told him. His eyes softened as he gazed at me, "If I were you, I would've done the same but it's already natural for me…to be nice…but it's only if I know the other is a good person."

His hands seemed to clasp around mind and it started to rain. The pitter-patter of the raindrops fell around us and a strong gust of wind made me waver.

"Everyone will be different and don't put yourself down because of it." I was saying this without thinking but I didn't know I was saying it, "Because no one is born with a good or bad heart. Everyone is born with a desire and yours is friendship. It's easy to be misunderstood or be taken as a fake…like you've done to yourself. You've decided that your kindness is fake, but you should have faith in it..."

The rain kept falling but we both seemed to not notice. I took a deep breath of the dewy air.

"Everyone has a reason to be kind or to be mean. My reason to be kind is for others to be happy, for others to be able to trust me, for the world to be a better place. I want to bring out the good in everyone. Because I believe…I believe that everyone has they're flaws. There is no need to judge by looks or personality. Everyone has they're ups and downs."

_Reality is a tragedy._

I feel heat rise to my cheeks "Let's…let's go home!" I quickly release my hands from Sohma-kun's. He smiles a real smile, "Yes."

* * *

Saturated leek was placed in front of Kyou and he jolted back, looking at it in horror and disgust.

He jumped up from his seat startling everyone sitting around the table, "_**I HATE, HATE, HATE LEEK!**_"

Heiwa jumped out of her seat right afterwards, scared the shit out, "O-o-o-o-okay! I hate them too, just have some of the food I made for myself! I-i-it's okay really! I'm sorry!" she shouted with her eyes closed tight.

All of a sudden Yuki spun his chopsticks and scooped up some leek. He was about to flash it in Kyou's mouth but Heiwa stopped him with her hand across the table, "No! You don't have to do that! I'll just give him something else!" her gaze became dark toward Yuki, "_Got it?_"

"Y-yeah…"

They both look at Heiwa in surprise but Kyou thinks otherwise. He looks at the dress Heiwa was wearing, down to mid-thigh. At school she wore a long skirt down to her knees like her friend Saki but today…

Kyou blushed out of his pervert-ness and tied not to look at her light blue dress. He had also noticed that even though she hadn't intended it, when she brought her arms in front of her, her breasts would squeeze together and show…_was he the only one's noticing this?_

_And I can't get her fucking singing voice outta my head!' _Kyou thought.

There was a 'ding-dong ' at the door and Heiwa said, "I-I'll go get it!"

When Heiwa skipped to the sliding door on the wooden floors she almost slipped in the process.

_Not here? What is this…ding-dong ditch or something?_

"H-hello?" a small voice greeted shyly. Heiwa looked around for it, north, east, south…

Then she saw a girl wearing a green sundress with a yellow long sleeve shirt underneath. She had brown eyes and short chestnut hair ending at her shoulders. She also had a stuff animal of her back which Heiwa couldn't quite see.

"You're…Akani Heiwa…right?" the girl asked sheepishly, her face flushed with nervousness, "I…I…" she stuttered.

Heiwa was a bit nervous too; a random girl is at the front door, knowing her name and then…

"I'm Sohma Ka….Kagura…Is Kyou-kun…is he really here?" she asked.

* * *

**The end for this chapter! KAWAII!**

**Sorry, outburst. Anyways, I don't own the song, the song is called 'Don't Say Lazy' by Yoko Hikasha**

**Thx for reading and I am grateful for any reviews I get. I even accept criticism so I can learn to make my story better.**

**:D My Kyou is a perv XD but he tries to deny it  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Terrifyingly Wild

**Chapter 5: Terrifyingly Wild  
**

* * *

Heiwa stared at the little girl in front of her, "U-um…well he's inside…" she stuttered.

Kagura's eyes widened and welled in tears as her hands flew to her face, "He's….he's back! BACK!" that's when she charged into the house, her face flustered, "Kyou-kun!"

"Eh!?" Heiwa screeched, startled by Kagura's rush to get in the house. She then saw that it was a cat stuff animal on her back.

Heiwa watched Kagura run down the hallway, _Is she a zodiac animal?_

Meanwhile in the dining room Yuki was still trying to get Kyou to eat the leek so Heiwa wouldn't have to give up some of her food.

"STOP…STOP IT! I HATE LEEK AND WHEN I SAY IT I MEAN I DON'T EAT LEEK!" Kyou yelled at Yuki.

"If you want to complain then you can leave." Yuki said in an aggravated tone, folding his arms.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT! I'LL LEAVE!" Kyou shouted, his hands balling into fists in rage as his blood rushed to his face.

_Sounds like a married couple bickering…' _Shigure thought, annoyed and ready for there arguing to stop, "Ok okay! Yuki and Kyou…"

The sliding door to the living room slid open suddenly making everyone flinch, "**KYOU!**"

Kyou's eyes widened in fear, "Ka…Kagura…"

"KYOU…!" Kagura had tears running down her face as she walked closer to the standing Kyou. He backed up a little.

Heiwa appeared at the still shaking sliding door, _what's going on? _

Kagura spoke in a shaky and worried tone, her voice just above a whisper, "These four months…where did you go? Why didn't you call me…?"

Kyou seemed to get more frightened for each word she said. His lips were quivering and he trembled, "I really…"

"**I REALLY WANTED TO SEE YOU!**" Kagura shouted in what it sounded like anger. She punched Kyou in the face and he flew across the table and Yuki moved to his right to not get hit. Kyou then flew through the sliding door.

Heiwa's heart skipped three beats as she jolted back. Kagura just scared the shit out of her!

Kagura jumped over the table in one leap while Shigure ducked so she wouldn't kick him, "**HAAAA!**"

Kagura sprinted outside and grabbed Kyou's foot off the green grass of the yard, "**I…**"

"**WAS…**" she swung him off the ground and started spinning him in circles in the air, "**REALLY WORRIED..! AH HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

Heiwa gasped.

As Kagura was laughing and screaming outside and swinging Kyou around Yuki and Shigure seemed to go on naturally with they're lives, "The paper-sliding door has to be changed again Shigure..." Yuki announced nonchalantly.

Shigure sighed in annoyance, "Why does everyone want to rip my house apart!?"

Heiwa stood there in shock as she starred out the broken sliding-door, "Sh-shouldn't we help him!?"

"Eh? Don't worry…" Shigure smiled at Heiwa, "That's the way Kagura shows affection, just like little kids always pick on who they love!" he explains.

"A-are you sure that's a reason _not_ to help him?" Heiwa asked, "She was shy before and now her whole personality just changed…"

_Bipolar?_

Yuki smiles, "Whenever she gets excited, she gets like that, especially when Kyou's around…" he turns from the luxurious scene (to him) of Kyou beaten up to Heiwa, "She's two years older than us!"

Shigure picked up a cup of tea and smiled at Heiwa, "She's also one of the twelve zodiac."

"Let me guess…" there as a moment of silence as Heiwa walked over to the broken paper sliding door, "The boar!" she jumped through it and started running outside toward the two. Kagura was repeatedly punching Kyou, less than a second between each punch. Heiwa pushed Kagura, "S-stop! Do you realize what you are doing!? Y-your hurting him…your love…"

"Oh my! Kyou! Who did this to you!?" Kagura shouted in realization, except for the fact that she doesn't know that she did it. She pulled Kyou into a hug, "**WHO DID THIS TO YOU…!?**"

Heiwa just stood there startled once again, "*Cough* you! *Cough*."

* * *

"Ugh…" Kyou groaned in pain, leaning against the counter-top in the kitchen, trying to regain his vision.

"K-Kyou-kun, are you okay?" Heiwa asked him. Soon he regained his vision and saw Heiwa looking at him in worry.

_I want him to feel better…not to be hurt…' _Heiwa thought, her hand subconsciously went to his bruised cheek. Her hand first glowed but Kyou grabbed it. Heiwa snapped out of it and realized that she was about to do the same thing she did last time.

"No…don't…" Kyou held her wrist softly. His face was flustered as he looked at the ground, _her hand is so warm…and soft…_

He didn't want her to use so much energy to heal him. His crimson eyes looked into her purple ones.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't realize…" Heiwa apologized suddenly but then Kyou brought her right hand to his face and under his nose. He took a deep breathe of her scent. Heiwa looked away and blushed, "Umm…Kyou-kun…"

Kyou's eyes widened in realization to what he was doing and he blushed.

"_Fufu, you get a boner from smelling her hand? Hahaha!" _a familiar voice rung in Kyou's left ear. His whole face became red in anger and embarrassment.

"_Akemi SHUTUP!_" he screamed in his mind.

"_Harsh." _Akemi whispered in his other ear, _"And pay attention to what you're doing!"_

"Ow, Kyou-kun! My hand…" Heiwa flinched at his sudden grip. Kyou just then noticed that out of his embarrassment and anger that he probably crushed Heiwa's hand into pieces by squeezing so hard.

He looked at her hand to she finger bruises on them, "Shit! I'm sorry…"

He quickly softened his grip and subconsciously rubbed her hand softly. Heiwa's breath was stuck in her throat in the moment. Too much blood was rising to her cheeks as Kyou rubbed her hand.

"It's okay." She says shakily but suddenly feels warm and moist lips on her right hand. She looks back up from the floor to see Kyou's lips on her hand, "K-Kyou-kun!?"

The bruises on her hand disappeared. Kyou realized what he had done and his eyes widened. He looked around to see if anyone had seen but all he saw was Heiwa looking at him in shock with her face flushed. His heart started beating wild, he was sure that she could hear it. He could also see her heart beat by looking at her chest. (Sounds pervy XD)

"W-we should get back, everyone will be worried." Heiwa told him, "I'll prepare some ice fore your cheek."

* * *

Kagura held a hand close to her cheek and then she apologized, "Sorry…because I got to excited from seeing Kyou…I got happy with all my strength…" she lightly blushed.

Suddenly Heiwa sneezed.

In reply to that Shigure and Yuki looked out the broken paper sliding-door, "It's cold…" Yuki says out loud.

"Mmm, very cold." Shigure nods in agreement.

"So…sorry…" Kagura apologizes straight after.

"Kyou is at fault too…disappeared for four months and never contacted me." Kagura says shyly.

Kyou held the ice to his face and scoffed, "Why did I have to call you!?"

Kagura looks at the floor as if she id thinking back, "Because we will marry in the future." She says in a mildly happy tone.

Kyou almost chokes on his spit and lets go of the ice, he becomes angry, "**WHEN WAS THAT DECIDED!?**"

Heiwa didn't say anything. She was pretty sure that they didn't really agree to marry or anything judging by Kyou's yelling and his face.

Yuki started eating from a bag of chips, "Well that's great, there's finally a girl who likes you." He says sarcastically.

Shigure was eating a bag of chips too and said boringly, "Congrats."

Kyou jolted up from his seat and his hands shook in anger as veins popped around him, "YOU BUNCH OF…!"

"When we were young you said you wanted me to marry you!" Kagura reminded Kyou.

Kyou had a short flashback with Kagura standing there with two butcher knives in her hands, then he shouted, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU THREATENED ME!"

Kagura seems to have ignored that comment and keeps on talking. She brings her hands to her lip and says, "Why? When members of the twelve zodiac marry isn't it the happiest?" she gushes, "To be able to understand the pain of being possessed…plus…"

Kagura put her arms around Kyou and pressed herself against him. As if he was being strangled his neck had vein marks rise to the surface as he struggled out of her embrace, "As one of the twelve zodiacs hugging each other will not change or form." She said.

"Don't forget that Heiwa can still embrace us! The reason unknown…" Shigure tells Kagura.

"What!? You can!?" Kagura stares at Heiwa, "That's a lie! Prove it!"

Suddenly Shigure stood up and pulled Heiwa into an embrace, "See? Nothing happens…" he snuggled closer to Heiwa and she blushed, "No matter how close I get no transformation will happen…" he says as he turns Heiwa facing him and presses her chest on his, "Even chest to chest…"

Kyou kicked Shigure in the head and he fell to his side, "LET HER GO YOU PERVERTED MUTT!"

Shigure just chuckled.

Kagura waved her hands, "Let's get back to the topic?" she asked.

"Anyways, if one of the twelve marries a 'normal' person of the opposite sex, usually the marriage won't end happily, so…right, Shigure!?" Kagura asked.

Shigure looks away scratching his head, "Mmm, there may be other problems…in society it is inconvenient for us to work. The mot important thing is that whenever we hug, that's really an annoyance. And then because of that we won't be able to have se-"

Yuki smashes a plate into Shigure's face smiling awkwardly, "Dirty!"

Kagura suddenly gets up, her hands on her chest, "KYOU! Say it clearly now! Do you really like me or hate me!?"

Kyou flinches back and Kagura steps closer, "I love you! I love you most in the world! Love you most in the universe!"

She steps even closer and Kyou scoots back, "I'll cook good food for you everyday!"

"Hey!" Kyou cuts in but Kagura keeps on with her rant, "Even if we have an affair I'll pretend you weren't thinking straight at the moment and I'll forgive you!"

"Ah!"

"Even more, thinking about who would love you this much, there is only me!" suddenly there is a dark tone in her voice, "**YOU REALLY THINK THIS WAY, RIGHT!?**"

Kyou starts sweating and doesn't say anything.

"**HEY!**" Kagura shouts clutching her fists.

"Kyou is weakling under pressure." Shigure says as he digs in a bag for another chip. Before he puts it in his mouth he asks, "But Heiwa likes Kyou too, right!?"

Heiwa blushes, "Heh?"

"HOW CAN IT BE…!? MY RIVAL!?" Kagura yells and then gets in Heiwa's face. Heiwa leans back subconsciously and sweat-drops.

"But I won't lose! The power of my love has the power of overcoming obstacles!" Kagura shouts.

"Uhm…eh…" Heiwa scoots back even more.

"Just because you have bigger boobs doesn't mean you'll win!" Kagura shouts leaning I closer to Heiwa and Heiwa's face flushes, "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY BOOBS!" Heiwa yells in anger and she grabs the front of Kagura's shirt. The guys look at her in surprise.

"EVEN SO, WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT KYOU!? I LOVE ALL OF HIM!** ALL OF HIM!**" Kagura yells at the top of her lungs. Heiwa's heart started beating faster and faster, she wasn't good under pressure either. She let go of Kagura's shirt in fear.

"Hey…!" Kyou yells, deciding it was enough yelling.

"Doesn't matter if it's good or bad I love all of it!" Kagura shouts in Heiwa's face, "Even when Kyou turns to his True form!"

Heiwa's mind went blank, _true form?_

"I CAN ACCEPT THAT TOO!" Kagura shouts. Kyou smacked his hand on Kagura's mouth, "Please…stop!"

Kagura was shocked as Kyou talked. Shigure glanced at Heiwa sharply after the comment.

"Anymore of this talk…and I won't forgive you…!" Kyou shouted.

"HEH!?" Kagura tackled Kyou and bent his arm painfully behind his back while stepping on him, "**HOW WOULD YOU NOT FORGIVE ME!? SAY IT!?**" she yelled in rage.

"**WAAAAA!**" Kyou screamed out in pain.

"Kyou, just call mercy…" Yuki said as if it were obvious.

* * *

Kagura held some blankets in front of her in Shigure's study office. She was now in a kimono, "I would also like to live here…there's a girl near Kyou and I don't feel secure…"

"If you stay one night you should get enough of it." Shigure says as he puts some books in the shelves that decorated the walls, _she feels this way because she can hug us and has a better body than her._

"**If it is like this…tonight I will eat him…**" Kagura said in a dark tone.

Shigure glanced at her and then said, "From now until morning, don't come out of this room. _I don't need you destroying my house._" He demanded.

"HMPH! Shigure, you don't understand a girl's feeling of being intensely in love." Kagura huffed, crossing her arms after setting down the blankets.

Shigure sighed smiling weakly to himself, "I've also…felt envious before…"

* * *

Heiwa examined her uniform hanging on the outside line to dry, _great, almost dry!_

"Damn…" an aggravated voice said from above. Heiwa turned around to see a ladder so she climbed up to see Kyou, "K-Kyou-kun?" she sad softly.

"What!?" Kyou yelled, and then blushed when he remembered what happened earlier.

"Why are you here? Do you not have a room?" Heiwa asked as she climbed up the ladder. The wind blew slightly making her hair and nightgown blow to the right.

"No! I usually sleep in the living room. Also because today, Kagura is here…" Kyou told Heiwa.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY, but she always screams about marriage and stuff!" Kyou balls his hand into fists in anger. He feels annoyed and aggravated that Kagura is there.

Kyou sits on the roof in criss-cross applesauce and leans on his hand. He tugs some of his hair back in a sign of annoyance, "I mean…what's wrong with her? It's so damn annoying…"

"M-maybe it's her biggest dream? I don't know…I've never really thought about it, but it must be something big to her." Heiwa sighed. She looked up at the sky, "I've been weird, ever since I've been little I always dreamt about flying…" she reached her hand to the sky, "No matter how high I went I was never ever able to reach the stars…"

Heiwa smiled, "There were birds…and the girl flying next to me…" she smiled wide, "She was very nice and had white short hair. We would fly through clouds together and then I would fall…and just keep falling…it was endless…" she took a deep breath, "The nature, the scent, it was so real…"

Suddenly she blushed and her smiled disappeared, "I'm sorry, I was rambling…"

"No…I enjoyed seeing you smile." Kyou told her with a slight blush, "You should laugh a little too…"

Heiwa's eyes widened, "No one's…told me that…" her eyes lit up, "No one except for…"

_Mom…_

"_Heiwa-chan you should laugh and smile more often!" Kyouko grinned, "It'll light your day up!"_

"Your mom?" Kyou asked. Heiwa's eyes widened in shock, "Y-yeah…mother…always told me."

"When she died, I never heard her say it like she would every now and then. I guess I forgot? Yeah…I forgot and became lonely." Heiwa brought her knees to her chin, "I would come home and talk to the walls and I would know exactly what mom or Tohru would say back to me."

Kyou begun to feel more sympathy for her, he had also felt lonely before.

"Soon I stopped talking to no one in particular so grandfather wouldn't think I'm crazy. Then I started to become lonely, and I realized how bad it was without them. I found myself walking in circles, going outside more. I found myself thinking they still existed and nothing happened. I thought I was becoming insane." Heiwa explained. She looked at the roof beneath her and tears started running down her face, "I didn't think that loneliness would over-power me so much…I never thought I'd be so weak…" she sniffled and wiped a tear.

"My life…turned into some depressed mental disease…" Heiwa shakily said, "I couldn't be a hero…I couldn't save them like I saved Rosalla…I would've sacrificed my whole life for them!"

Kyou didn't know what to do, there was a girl crying and he was about to freak out. For some reason, he was feeling worse and worse with every teardrop he saw hit the rooftop.

_What do I do…what do I do…' _he thought. The first thought that came to his mind was what he did. He got up and turned her to him. She tried to look away so her wouldn't see her crying but her hugged her. He held her closely, pushing her to him with his hand on her back. He blushed as he felt her soft body press against him.

He suddenly got this idea that he would've thought he would never do in his life. He began to tickle her sides. She gasped and immediately started giggling, "K-kyou-kun…hahaha!" she laughed very hard. Kyou couldn't help but smile, "Got cha!"

When he stopped she was panting and her face was red from failing to stop her laughs.

Kyou chuckled.

Heiwa was laying on the ground and Kyou somehow managed to get on top of her. When she realized there position her heartbeat quickened and her face became flushed. Kyou looked down on her and he blushed. He leaned down to her and placed his hands on both sides of her. Getting caught in the moment Kyou leaned down more his lips one inch from hers.

His crimson eyes looked into her purple ones.

He saw her cute blushing face and her rosy lips. He felt drawn to them ever since they're first kiss. Ever since then he's been having perverted thoughts about her. He couldn't keep himself from thinking about her. Her personality, her looks, what she has done for him.

Finally, he just got off of her, blushing. He wasn't bold enough to just kiss her again, especially if he didn't have a reason too. But that time, instead of having to do it he _wanted _to. He wanted to kiss her but he decided not to.

Heiwa sat up and sat next to him, "Hey, your dream…" she paused for a moment, taking in what happened earlier. She decided to immediately forget and continued what she started, "Is to defeat Sohma-kun, right? You even went to the mountains to train."

"Ah? Mmhm…you heard it from Shigure?" Kyou asked. Heiwa nodded, "Training, it's hard isn't it? Were you alone?" she asked.

"I wasn't alone! I was with my master!" Kyou exclaimed.

"Master…he must be strong!" Heiwa exclaimed, trying to imagine his master as some big buff guy punching through a wall.

"Of course he's strong!" Kyou beamed, grinning wide, "If that bastard Yuki meets my master he won't even withstand one hit!" Kyou jumped to his feet with his fists in front of him, "My master is a Sohma but he actually understands me! From when I was little he taught me martial arts! He's truly strong!" he exclaimed, "Although he put me through hell out there everyday felt accomplished!"

Kyou punched in the air, "Everyday I waited for tomorrow to come! Ah! Just thinking about it gets me excited! Thinking about what master would teach me next! How much stronger would I become?"

_He's so excited!' _Heiwa watched him in awe. A smile crept on her lips, once again that night.

"Ah! I haven't practiced with master in a long time!" Kyou exclaimed happily.

Heiwa grins and stands up with him, "I took martial arts before, but only for a year."

"Really!? What did you learn!?" Kyou asks.

Heiwa sighs, "I remember but I'm not sure if I can still do them correctly…" she thinks for a moment, "Plus I was really clumsy and wasn't strong at all so I didn't do martial arts for very long and quit!"

"What!? Why'd you quit if you knew you could've gotten better?" Kyou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I broke my wrist trying to karate chop a plank of wood and everyone laughed at me. Then it didn't bother me but when I found out martial arts wasn't helping me protect myself from bullies and I was still weak. I quit." Heiwa explained. She looked into the sky, "But the bullies weren't even the reason why I wanted to do martial arts. It was to protect Tohru and others who were bullied…" Heiwa thought for a second, remembering the times she saw others get bullied, "Instead of fighting I just got beat up for others instead. I felt no need to hurt people, even if they hurt me. There must be a reason why they do it, right? A problem at home…or they used to get bullied." Suddenly she turned to Kyou, "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Kyou was starring off into the distance, his smile had disappeared and he said, "You're too nice."

"Eh?"

"If anyone tried to hurt me I'd beat them to a pulp!" Kyou shouted. There was an echo, bouncing off of each tree-to-tree. He turned to Heiwa, "Now come on! Show me what you've learned!"

Heiwa flinched, "Heh!? But I…"

"Once you learn a couple martial arts moves you don't forget them." Kyou told her.

_Yeah…I don't forget them but they probably have no effect…' _Heiwa thought to herself.

Heiwa thought for a moment and then punched him on his shoulder as hard she could. He didn't move at all. Kyou looked at her and smiled with an eyebrow up, trying not to laugh, "That was clumsy."

"Hmph…" Heiwa gritted her teeth, _think about those bullies…_

Since they were standing she was able to high kick him in the chin. Kyou's eyes widened as he flew up and slid on the roof, almost falling off.

She figured he was about to yell and start shouting at her and maybe even run away, "Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…"

"Your not supposed to say sorry when you kick someone for defense." Kyou gets up easily, "You had good balance but not enough to hurt me." Kyou then saw her huff. Then the wind blew strong and she stumbled, "Eh!?" she slipped and started falling off the roof.

Kyou caught her just as her rubber bands that held her hair in two ponytails fell out to the grass. She watched the wind blow them in the woods, "Darn! Those were my only two…"

"You almost die falling off the roof and _that's_ what you worry about!?" Kyou shouts. Heiwa pales while she looks at the ground below, "Oh…I should go find my…!"

Kyou cuts her off, "No, you shouldn't."

Heiwa's hand was still in Kyou's as she turned to him curiously, "Wh-why not?" Heiwa's hair blew with the wind. It was very long, down to her knees when out. She looked at him curiously and he blushed, "Because you look cuter with your hair out…" her intertwined his fingers in her purple hair. He stroked his hand freely down her hair. He noticed she was wearing a purple nightgown that matched her hair color. Heiwa blushed at his actions and what he said, "Thanks?"

Kyou smiled at her innocence. Then he smacked her behind her head, "We should go to bed now!"

"R-right! Night!" Heiwa rushed to the ladder and stopped, "And I'll leave it out." She turned to him with a blank look on her face, "Just because you said so." She said with her cheeks tinted pink.

_He got me too excited!' _Heiwa rushed down the ladder to her room before Kyou could even say goodnight back.

* * *

Kagura hugged Kyou from behind, "I'll come visit you again…stay healthy…" she said shyly. Kyou on the other hand, was struggling to be free, "AS LONG AS YOU DON'T SHOW UP I'LL DEFINETLY BE WELL!"

"Wow…it's been so loud this morning." Heiwa said as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Heiwa-chan did you see this morning's newspaper?" Shigure asked from behind a sliding door that he opened. Heiwa flinched at his sudden appearance. She smoothed out her now out hair nervously, "Nuh uh, sorry."

Shigure looked at her for a moment more in thought, "Your hair is nice! You should leave it out more!"

Heiwa blushes and looks at her feet, "Th-thanks…"

Shigure chuckles.

"**KYOU! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!**" Kagura shouts in a hurt voice. Heiwa jumped at her sudden yelling. Kagura starts running to the front sliding door, "**I WON'T GIVE YOU A GOODBYE KISS!"**

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Kyou shouts at her in anger.

Heiwa's mouth opened s Kagura was making her way to the sliding door without looking in front of her. Heiwa's face laced into worry, "K-KAGURA LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Shigure became pissed that Kagura wasn't paying attention and was about to destroy his house again, "**KAGURA!**" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

That's when Kagura runs through the paper-sliding door, "Kyou, Kyou, Kyou…I LOVE YOU THE MOST!" she punches through a wall to the outside and there's the postman with the newspaper in his hand. She crashes into him.

"A GUY!" they all shout as Kagura transforms with a 'poof'.

Suddenly Yuki jumps in out of the blue and smacks his hand on the guys face, "Good morning, great weather, what is it?"

"I-I forgot to distribute this morning's newspaper!" he stutters.

"Great timing Yuki!" Shigure shouts through the broken wall.

"Ah…that was so damn close." Kyou sighed, tired out.

"I-I never thought there would be a guy right there…" Heiwa said to herself. Then she saw a small sad brown boar sitting on the ground.

Heiwa gasped, "It…it's a pig…"

Everyone starred at her. She looked at it as if it were a ghost.

Suddenly she bent down and picked it up. Her eyes were glittering in adornment, "Awww, she's so cute!" she held the boar close to her chest smiling.

Everyone became shocked, "Your smiling…" Shigure blurted, "Impressive how she loves the boar so much!" Shigure put his fingers on his chin as if he had a beard.

"I believe…I understand why you like Kyou so much." Heiwa held her a bit tighter, "Because he has many good points…so…I want to be more like you…"

Kagura jumped out of Heiwa's arms and kicked Kyou in the head, "**KYOU! YOU TWO-TIMER!**" she shouted.

"SEE I CANNOT LEAVE YOU ALONE!" she yelled while in animal form, still kicking him repeatedly with her hooves.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Kyou yelled in anger while Kagura was still on his head.

Shigure sighed, "I thought you said that you would allow him to be unfaithful…"

A dark aura formed around the small pig, "I never said I wouldn't teach him a lesson," she said darkly.

"Wait, Kagura! I-I didn't mean that…I meant…I meant that I would like to be like you…to be able to find the good traits in people I like…uh…" Heiwa stuttered and blushed.

"Like Me…?" Kagura asked, her eyes shining.

"Y-yeah…it's a wonderful thing…!" Heiwa told her, nodding her head up and down.

There was another poof, "I got praised!" Kagura smiled, but she was now naked and on top of Kyou. Kyou shut his eyes and became flustered, "**PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!**" he shouted.

* * *

"Goodbye, Kyou! Next time I'll bring presents!" Kagura waved happily, wearing the same thing she wore before.

"B-bye Kagura." Heiwa said sheepishly, and waving.

Yuki sighed and face palmed, "I didn't have enough time to plant…"

"R-really!? What are you planting?" Heiwa asked, very curious of what he could be planting.

Yuki smiled, "I'm going to plant strawberries." He told Heiwa. Heiwa's eyes widened in happiness, "I-I really like strawberries!"

Yuki smiled looking away, "I figured you'd like them…"

Heiwa then looked up as she thought about something, "Oh, we'd better get going or we'll be late…"

* * *

'_Ugh…why do I feel so tired…' _Heiwa thought as she yawned and brushed her hair behind her ear. She looked at her watch on her wrist, "It's not even the middle of the day yet." She said out loud as she was walking in the library.

_And I forgot what I came here for…oh, that's right…I've been suddenly hearing voices lately and I need to find out if I'm mental or not…'_

"Akani-san! Phone call, from the office!" a man with blonde hair called as he popped out of the door to the office.

_Who could that be…?' _Heiwa thought.

"Hell…Hello?" Heiwa stuttered into the phone, waiting for an answer.

"Is…is this Heiwa Akani?" a woman spoke on the other line.

"Uh…yeah…" Heiwa said into the phone hesitantly, not knowing who it was.

"I'm pleased to introduce myself. My name is Hinata Akani you're biological mother. Me and Mr. Honda, your grandpa, agreed to let you stay with me for now on…I know I've decided on a horrible thing when you were younger so I…I…wanted to…speak with you for a while…and if things don't work out then you go back to your grandpa's…do you understand?" the woman spoke on the other line.

Heiwa's breath stopped. For some odd reason she couldn't refuse, something was restricting her to say 'I don't want to.' Or 'I can't.' She took a deep breath, "You are…my mother?"

There was a racket in the background on the other line.

"We must speak when you come later…I'm looking forward to seeing you…Heiwa-chan." The woman spoke and hung up. There was a long beep afterwards and Heiwa's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to do, and the woman didn't allow her to say much. She didn't want to go but she didn't even know _where to_ go.

* * *

The day went on with her classes with Yuki, Kyou, Arisa, and Saki. They all noticed she was in deep thought and seemed…odd.

Then near the end of the day in their last class a man on the intercom came up, "Heiwa Akani to the main office. I repeat, Heiwa Akani to the main office."

Everyone's eyes glanced at her.

The sensei smiled, "You have permission to leave Akani-san."

Heiwa stayed silent and sped walked out the classroom leaving her stuff behind.

"Hello?" Heiwa asked when she picked up the phone. She tried to act normal.

There was just breathing on the other end, "Hello?" Heiwa asked again.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the address." This time, the woman named Hinata seemed grumpy. The woman then sucked her teeth as if something was getting on her nerves. She quickly told Heiwa the address, "And make sure **you are there on time.**" She said in a dark tone. The voice seemed forced but it wasn't even hers, it was a slimy voice…an ugly and horrifying voice in the phone, "_**Tenshi**_…"

Heiwa immediately slammed the phone on the cradle and ran out the office, "Is everything alright Akani-san!?" the vice principal asked but Heiwa was already gone.

_What's all of this about? Tenshi? Tenshi means angel! Why am I being called angel? What's happening to me? What's going on? What the hell is going on!?_

That's when the bell rang for dismissal. Heiwa ran back to her classroom and slammed the door open, startling everyone in the classroom. Everyone starred at her in shock. The teacher had a concerned look on her face, "Akani-san your sweating a lot…do you have a fever?"

Yuki, Kyou, Arisa and Saki quickly turned to Heiwa. They were all worrying about her.

That's when the phone rang and some students tried to leave.

"Sit down! The bell doesn't dismiss you! I do!" she yelled as she picked up the phone. She smiled a fake smile, "Hello?" Her smile fell. She glanced at me, "Akani-san…it's for you."

Heiwa gasped. She walked to the teacher and took the phone; she put it to her ear as everyone watched her.

"Yes?" she asked instead of greeting properly this time.

"**LOOK OUTSIDE.**" The person spoke loud enough that everyone could hear. It's voice was low and raspy.

For some reason, everyone seemed to look outside. No one saw anything, no one could see anything but Heiwa. She saw a human figure covered in blood. The red liquid dripping off the human all over it, but she didn't even know if it was human. All of it's skin was crispy and burnt. The figures skin was discolored giving it a terrifying glow. It didn't have eyes or teeth but it smiled and waved at her. It was even holding a phone.

"What's the meaning of this?" Heiwa said into the phone, trembling.

"Darling, I'm just reminding you to come on time! I'll see you there!" Hinata's voice rung through the phone but this time only she could hear it.

Heiwa clutched her left fist as she held the phone to her ear, "I know that." She replied rudely.

"Bye!" the woman said happily and then hung up. A long beep filling the classroom.

Heiwa turned to the teacher, trembling in fear from the call…Heiwa looked at the teacher expectantly. The teacher starred into her eyes for a moment but then turned to the class, "Everyone's dismissed!"

Everyone started rushing out the door except for the two best friends of Heiwa and the two Sohma's.

* * *

"What was that all about!?" Kyou asked when they were finally walking home after Heiwa reassured to her best friends that she was fine.

She was now walking with Yuki and Kyou back to Shigure's.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Heiwa shouted, throwing her confusion and anger onto Kyou. Kyou starred at her in shock along with Yuki.

"Stop worrying about me! Just leave me alone!" she yelled, putting her hands on her ears, voices were whispering to her in her ears and all she could think was, _shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Her heart beat wildly in terror.

"Akani-san something definitely must be wrong. It's unlike you to be like this all day." Yuki said.

Heiwa stood up and dashed to Shigure's. The boys just stood there in shock.

When Heiwa slid opened the door quickly Shigure looked up, "A bit in a rush aren't we?"

"Shigure! I know this is sudden but I have to leave this house!" Heiwa yelled. Shigure's eyes widened in shock, "There is no way that I'm able to stay because my biological mother wants me to stay with her and she says I have to come and I can't stay here because I think something bad will happen is I don't go and I'm really…really scared!" Heiwa shouted.

She turned around to see Yuki and Kyou at the door starring at her, "I-I mean, that I just have to go!" she smiled, "Uh…the…thee um…renovations are done so I'll be…um leaving…I'm very…very sorry for troubling you guys today!" Heiwa bowed, "Forgive me."

* * *

**Noo! My Heiwa! Don't go to the house!**

**I think this story is getting a bit terrifying XD Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Demon torment

**Chapter 6: Demon Torment**

**P.S This is a long chapter, so much stuff happens (laughs evilly)**

* * *

Heiwa looked at Shigure as they sat at a low table near the table, "Those pickled things in the fridge, you should eat them before they get moldy. We're almost out of shoyu sauce and the garbage pickup time has change so you should pay attention to it…" Heiwa looked up as she thought.

"Oh, and I you need anything…then here are the directions…I didn't get an address so please just follow the directions…" Heiwa slid a piece of paper to Shigure.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Shigure asked looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh, no, sorry but I'm actually leaving in about…" Heiwa brought her wrist up, "In about forty-five minutes."

They all looked at her at the same time with a shocked face.

Heiwa looked up, "But if I get lost and I have to find my way then I might have to leave earlier…"

Shigure smiled, "Well, thank you for taking care of us!"

Heiwa shook her head, "No…thank you for taking care of me, and I promise not to tell the Sohma families secret!" Heiwa put a hand on her heart, "I've really had a great time here."

"When you get home, please take care." Shigure said.

"You do too." Heiwa got up and bowed and went up to pack.

* * *

Shigure held a cigarette between his pointer and middle finger, blowing out the smoke from his mouth, "I thought you'd try to convince her to stay!" he said, looking at Yuki who was watching television then Kyou who was laying on the porch outside.

"Why is that?" Yuki asked, "Didn't she say from the beginning that it was only until the remodeling was done?"

"Felling there's an outsider here…" Kyou said in a harsh voice, "That would be weird."

Shigure huffed as he put the cigarette right back to his mouth with a scowl on his face.

* * *

Heiwa hurried up and packed her things. She suddenly stopped at he picture of her mom and Tohru.

"I never fitted in…anyways…" Heiwa said to herself, looking at the picture.

_You see, it always seemed as if I was immortal from the start, born with purple hair that isn't dyed, people who subconsciously, in the back o they're minds saw me as inhuman by looking at me._

_There was even this game, and the boys would always pick on Tohru and me. The game was called 'Fruits Basket'. The rules were simple:_

"_Move the chairs into a circle. Decide on a person to start the game. Then follow the order and get a fruit name. When your fruit name is called on get up and chase eachother (XD)_

_Everyone got a fruit name but Tohru and me. Tohru got 'riceball'and I got 'leaf'_

_I was like, what the heck! LEAF!? __**LEAF!?**__ And the freakin' teacher did nothing about it so I just went along with it and never got called._

_I didn't mind much though because I love leaves. I just love nature in general. I loved it so much that I was always thinking about it, putting it before my problems to relieve stress. Writing it down, writing it backwards, Erutan. _

Heiwa sighed and put the picture in her bag, "That was the last of it…" she said to herself. She stood up and left the room, sliding the door behind her.

She looks to her left to see Kyou there, and she stopped in her tracks. H was looking down, his bangs covering his eyes, "Bye Kyou." She said, and then she continued walking down the stairs.

She walked through the dining room, "Shigure-san, I'm leaving now."

"Shigure smiled, "Farewell."

And with that, Heiwa left with the sliding door shutting behind her.

* * *

Heiwa looked at the notes she wrote down on how to get there

_Down a street_

_Where two ends meet_

_To a dead end_

_Through the darkness_

_Through the trees_

_Down a hole_

_With stained red_

_If you are late_

_Then you will be bait _

"If I'm late I'll be bait!?" Heiwa shouted in the middle of the street. People around starred at her for a couple seconds but then mind there own business.

Heiwa started to jog with her small bag in her arms.

_This doesn't make sense! These stupid directions! Which street could it be!?_

Heiwa looked around, _Two ends…_

She started walking so she would miss anything.

_I have an hour to spare…this shouldn't take too long.' _Heiwa thought as she walked down an alleyway. She walked down every street she could think of. Finally she walked down the street with her job. On the window it said 'Closed'. _That's odd, this place is always opened. _She walked all the way down the street to meet the only street with no cars driving through.

_This _has _to be it, it's the only street I haven't walked down yet!_

"Young lady!" an elderly voice spoke. Heiwa turned around to see an old woman in a black cloak. All Heiwa could see was the woman's white hair and wrinkled pale hands. The woman's nails were very long and her face was covered with her own hair.

"That road is dangerous! You shall not go down there!" the woman suggested. Heiwa looked at the woman curiously.

"Why is it dangerous?" Heiwa asked the woman. The woman moved her hair out of her face to reveal a face with no eyes, there were only two dark holes to replace them, and then she said, "They took my eyes, THEY TOOK MY EYES!" she yelled.

Heiwa took a step back as the woman started walking forward, "Wh-who!?"

"The Oni people…" the woman said in a dark tone. She clacked her nails together.

"The _demons_?" Heiwa asked, "I don't know what you're talking about! You're crazy!" she shouted.

"We both know that I'm not dear." The woman said taking many steps toward her. Heiwa was frozen in place.

Heiwa trembled in fear.

"They are very hungry **for Tenshi like you**. Hungry…so…so hungry for your flesh and soul…" the woman said, " And they lust…the lust and lust…"

Heiwa jogged back from the woman finally stepping on the road. The woman stood right in front of the road.

The woman gasped, "You stepped on it! You stepped on it! The road! THE ROAD!"

"Why are you the only one here!?" Heiwa asked, cutting off the woman's frightened yelling.

The woman didn't say anything else and stood there.

"Where's everyone else!?" Heiwa asked.

The woman dug in her pocket impatiently, "Here…" she took out a necklace with a cross on it, "You'll need this." She said as she tossed it to Heiwa. Heiwa almost caught it, fumbling with it.

"I am sorry, but once you go in, you cannot come out." The woman told Heiwa in a sad tone as Heiwa picked up the cross from the ground.

"Then how'd you get out!? Liar!" Heiwa yelled.

"I was able to come out because someone saved me. If you try to step back off the road, a demon will immediately take your eyes out and blood with splatter everywhere! You have just stepped into the road of DOOM! DOOM I TELL YOU!" the woman shouted, and afterward she just kept yelling doom. Heiwa covered her ears and ran down the road and stuffed the necklace in her bra.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!" Hinata screamed.

Hitoshi opened her door and ran in, "Madam, what's wrong!"

"Father! I think I'm being possessed! I told Heiwa the wrong address! I didn't mean too! I didn't mean to do it!" Hinata screamed with tears in her eyes.

"What address!?" Hitoshi yelled.

"Th-the directions…to…to the…'The Hole'." Hinata told him. Hitoshi gasped and immediately dug in his pocket. He pulled out a cross and held it in front of her. Hinata flinched back and her teeth grew sharp as her skin burnt. She hissed, "**Get that damn thing away from me! GWAAAHH! AH!" ** she roared.

Hitoshi put the cross back in his pocket, _this is horrible._

"I'm sorry, but for the time being, I have to tie you up." Hitoshi sighed as he went in a nearby closet.

"Why!?" Hinata asked. She began trembling, "Why must you tie me up?"

"So you don't hurt any of the fellow Tenshi here." Hitoshi replied in a firm voice. It made Hinata shut up, "You must of done something to lure the demons and somehow we have to lure them away." Hitoshi then said, "I hope you didn't do anything stupid."

"Father! How dare you talk to me like that!" Hinata shouted as Hioshi grabbed some ropes from the closet. He began to tie his possessed daughters hands and legs together.

"Because I'm your father." Hitoshi told her sharply, "Don't have so much pride." He said as he tightened his tie, "I take my leave."

Hinata glared at him as he walked out of her room. She struggled in the ropes that he had tied her in, _stupid old-man._

* * *

"Eh!?" Heiwa stared in front of her, _another road, where do I go? Right, or left…_

She pulled out the directions and read it over again, _it says through the darkness and through the trees…_

_That means I have to walk in the woods in that dark alone!?' _Heiwa starred ahead. The trees didn't have any leaves because they were all dead and bare. There was a dark cloud hovering over the woods and it was slowly getting dark outside. She looked at her watch, _oh no! I'm late! I'm late!_

Despite her fear, she started running into the woods but soon enough she hit a tree-branch, _it's too dark, I can't see anything! _

She walked with her hands in front of her, feeling tree after tree and occasionally tripping over fallen trees and roots of trees.

_I'm so scared…I want to go back…I want to go home to Yuki and Kyou…I don't know where to go! I'm gonna be bait anyways!' _Heiwa fell to her knees and started to cry. Right then it started to rain, pouring rapidly. The pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting dying grass and dead trees.

_Mother…there is no sun to lead me and no moon to guide me…what do I do?' _Heiwa thought as she sobbed.

* * *

Yuki sat on a rock at his secret base with his chin in his hand. He suddenly felt so lonely when Heiwa left. _I don't feel the same…_

"_How would you feel if you suffered like that!? If you were excluded…how would you feel!? Have you ever been put in that position!? If you have then you should know how it feels!" Heiwa spoke as loudly as she could._

_"Because that's how he feels! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BE EXCLUDED!? HOW PAINFUL IT IS!?" she shouted. Her hands flew to her face as she sobbed._

Yuki flinches at that memory as he remembers something else, _"Never mind that, just promise to be my friend, i-if you erase my memory..."_

Yuki has a sad smile until he remembers the last thing, "Everyone will be different, and don't put yourself down because of it." Heiwa says, "Because no one is born with a good or bad heart. Everyone is born with a desire and yours is friendship. It's easy to be misunderstood or be taken as a fake…like you've done to yourself. You've decided that your kindness is fake, but you should have faith in it..."

At the same time, Kyou is laying on the roof thinking about the same person, Heiwa.

He didn't forget one single thing, he remembered her singing voice, he remembered all the two times he kissed her, he remembered the heated moments and he couldn't forget. He doesn't _want _to forget.

_What's this tingly feeling? This unexplainable heartbeat…_

_What is it?' _

He remembered when she healed him and definitely remembers the weak high kick that still sent him flying. He still remembered Akemi and Chiasa and how Heiwa had saved Rosalla-

"Kyou-san!?" a girl voice yelled from below. Kyou jolted up and looked down to see the short-haired blonde haired girl wearing a frilly blue dress and black stockings, "Rosalla!? How'd you know where I live!?"

"Logics!" Rosalla shouted happily. Kyou jumped from the roof and walked over to her, "What the hell do you mean 'logics' you little-" he stopped when he saw three long bloody scratches on both of her cheeks. His eyes widened, "What happened!? Who the hell did this to you!?"

"Huh?" Rosalla touched her cheek and then she looked at the ground sadly, "Demons."

Kyou looked confused for a moment, "Kyou-san…do you know about Tenshi?"

His eyes widen in shock and his mouth gapes open, "Ah…yeah…how do you know!?"

"My sissy Akemi, she talks to me still…she's an angel but there is one other thing that I just now learned," Rosalla looked up with a grin, "I'm one of the three Tenshi's that were born in this world, and I also learned from Akemi about your constant boners around Heiwa!"

"WAH!?" Kyou's eyes began to look like fire and he became flustered, "Just how old are you!?"

"I may act like a little kid and look a little like one but I'm 14! When you're a third year I'll be a first year in high school!" Rosalla grinned, putting a fist in the air excitedly, "Besides, isn't it obvious!?" Rosalla put her hands under her small breasts and jiggled them slightly, "I have boobs."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DON'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF A GUY!" Kyou shouted looked away from her.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A PERVERT KYOU~!" Rosalla yelled in a joking voice as she danced around him.

_She's like Momiji…which get's on my nerves!' _Kyou thought, "WHY YOU LITTLE! GWAH!"

"Anyhow, now is not the time to be intrigued into your own stupidity! HEIWA'S IN BIG TROUBLE!" Rosalla cried.

"Kyou, who's this?" someone asked from behind Kyou.

Kyou turned around to see Shigure with an amused face, _She reminds me of…_

"Oh! Hi, hi, hi, my name is Rosalla Ellington! Please to meet you!" Rosalla greeted enthusiastically bowing.

"My name is Shigure Sohma. You don't look like you're from around here…" Shigure smiled, "And you have a nice accent too!"

"I'm British!" Rosalla chimed.

"My, you're injured…_looks like you got attacked by a cat or something…_" Shigure glances at Kyou for a moment and back at Rosalla's cheek.

"Kyou~ did you have a fit and scratch this poor little girl?" Shigure asked jokingly.

"NO! WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT!?" Kyou shouted, clutching his fists in anger.

"It was the demons." Rosalla says seriously.

Shigure looks at her alarmingly.

"_Demons _you say?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Please, don't act like you don't know anything Shigure-san, a.k.a, Akito's little puppy-dog pet." Rosalla's eyes narrowed into slits.

Shigure was dumbstruck, _what did she just-_

_What the hell, what hell?_

"Can we sit down and talk about Heiwa, please, Heiwa will be in deep trouble and the only one's who can save her is you guys." Rosalla said in a shaky voice.

Kyou and Shigure look at each other.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked suddenly from behind everyone outside of the paper-sliding door, "And who is this?"

* * *

Heiwa had started walking again. Her legs were tired and they ached but she used her arms to get moving. She read over the letter over and over again.

"I want to go back." She said and once she said that she looked down to see a hole, _is this it?_

She heard steps below that sounded like something slime hitting the floor. She heard an high-pitch but disgusting laugh that sounded like a hyena.

Even though she heard all these things, when she looked down all she saw was darkness.

"**I smell a tasty Tenshi close by…**" she heard someone say below. She gasped but covered her mouth quickly, _c-could it be me? An angel?_

She begun panting, "I need to go back!" she whispered to herself.

Heiwa quickly turned around to see the same thing she saw in the school yard, a human like figure with burnt skin all over, but this one had finger nails a foot long and very sharp teeth, it opened it's mouth to reveal two rows of teeth on top and bottom. Heiwa gulped.

"**You're late…now you shall be our dinner…**" the thing said darkly. It teleported behind her and she yelped.

"**Why so scared? Are you not ready to be eaten? I'll give you until tomorrow for us to eat you…**" the thing said in an amusing tone as it ran it's sharp fingernails along her curves, "**Just so we can have some…fun..**"

"Don't touch me!" Heiwa screamed as she wacked the thing in the face only to get her hand burnt. She hissed.

The thing was obviously annoyed, but it smiled at her, "**You're coming with me!**" it said as it put its arm around her neck. She began to choke. Then dragging her along with him he jumped down the hole. Heiwa was going to scream but she was choking. She felt her heart drop.

She felt the thing let go of her as they were falling and she fell at the bottom before the thing landed on its feet.

The thing, still smiling said a big sarcastic, 'oops' as it picked her back up and dragged her along with him.

* * *

The group of four sat at a table.

"Hinata-sama, Heiwa's biological mother gave Heiwa the wrong address but instead gave her directions to a demons lair…it's a hole in the ground…it was while a demon possessed Hinata-sama and she apologizes deeply." Rosalla told them. She told them about Heiwa being a Tenshi.

"So…she's actually an angel…" Shigure said with his mouth gaped open.

Rosalla's eyes dulled as she looked up, "According to my calculations, calculating the way demons like to make things complicated and Heiwa's beauty they won't eat her until tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" Yuki and Kyou shouted.

"But, calculating the type of body Heiwa has they may try to rape her first. It would be a miracle if she wasn't raped if we even go there right now." Rosalla said in a monotone voice.

"**WHAT!?**" Kyou, Yuki and Shigure shouted.

Tears ran down Rosalla's face as she kept looking at the ceiling, "Calculating the amount of demons there it'll take a while for all of them to rape her so she would be held off until the next weekend, which is very bad because-"

Kyou suddenly stood up suddenly, "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING SITTING AROUND HERE!? SHE COULD BE GETTING RAPED RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE IS THERE TO HELP HER!" he shouted, clenching his fists, _I'll beat the shit out of those demons._

"KYOU WE CAN'T GO WITHOUT A PLAN! BESIDES, SOME ANGELS ARE TRYING TO GO AND HELP RIGHT NOW SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Rosalla roared.

Kyou was taken back by her words. Tears started pouring out of Rosalla's eyes, "When a Tenshi is in trouble others help out, unlike Oni's, they only care about themselves. Heiwa is very special to the angels right now, if they weren't going to help her then I would've already gone myself to get her!" Rosalla stood up, "SHE RISKED HER LIFE FOR ME SO I'LL ALWAYS TAKE THE CHANCE TO RISK MY LIFE FOR HER NO MATTER HOW SCARY IT IS! **BECAUSE I LOVE HER!**" she shouted.

Everyone was taken back by her words and strength, "Tomorrow morning, 4 a.m we are leaving and searching for Heiwa."

"Your zodiac spirits repel demons so there is no need to be scared. We just go in and get Heiwa and get the hell out, are we clear?" Rosalla informed them, making sure they got the plan and the idea. They nodded they're heads.

"Shigure-san, can I rest here just for tonight?" Rosalla asked. Shigure nodded without saying anything. Rosalla bowed, "Thank-you."

* * *

Heiwa woke up, aching all over. She looked around to see torches attached to blood stained walls. She felt coolness on her body. She looked down to see she was only in her blue bra and panties, "EH!? WHERE'S MY CLOTHES!?" she shouted.

She tried to move but her hands and legs were tied together as the rope connected to her hands hung her to the ceiling. Her breath became shallow as she struggled to get out of the rough rope. She shook her body around trying to get out. Soon she began to cry out of frustration, "I need to get out of here…!"

She looked above her to try and look at her watch, "**It's the middle of the night,"** a low and raspy voice said. She heard the sound of someone walking through the puddles and puddles of blood. Each room was connected by tunnels and the walls were blood stained stones. The floor was just a big puddle of blood and there was a circle drawn on the floor around Heiwa.

Then she saw a buff but burnt skinned guy who was covered in blood. The guy had no eyes and no nose. He had long claws and he turned to Heiwa. Heiwa shuddered.

The things mouth watered, "**There's a warm presence near…**" he walked over to the hung up and flustered Heiwa, "**A Tenshi…a sexy one…**" he growled.

He walked around her, "**Why haven't you've been eaten? Are you hanged up for free fun?**"

The demon licked its teeth, "**I can already taste you…just a lick,"** the demon said hungrily. Heiwa trembled in fear as the demon was drawn near. The demon caressed it's hands around her left thigh. Heiwa was to shocked to speak or scream.

"**I feel fear running through your veins…**" the demon sneered, "**I like my flesh warm…your cold. Maybe I should…**" the demon smirked as he slid a hand in between her closed thighs and rubbed her inner thigh. Heiwa shuddered at his touch, "Ah…please…stop!" Heiwa yelled, holding back her moan. Suddenly the demon stopped and it's slick and warm tongue licked her thigh, "Mmm…" Heiwa shut her eyes closed.

"**I can smell you're arousal…**" the demon said, smirking. Heiwa blushed a deep red, _but he doesn't even have a nose!_

"**Your very sweet…I'll have tell everyone just how sweet you are**…" his fingers tapped her butt and trailed up her back, "HYAAA! STOP!" Heiwa screamed out.

"**You sound cute…I wish I could see you…**" the demon sighed. Then he started to walk away, _is that why they take people's eyes? Because they don't have any?_

* * *

"WAKEY! WAKEY! KYOU-SAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE COUCH!" Rosalla kicked the couch.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!" Kyou yelled out of anger as his hand gripped on a pillow.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HEIWA! REMEMBER!?" Rosalla shouted back.

Kyou's cat ears popped out of his head. Then he jumped out of bed, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he ran to the bathroom.

"Well that got him pumped." Rosalla mumbled.

* * *

"Yuki-san…it's time to wake up!" Rosalla whispered in Yuki's ear. Yuki's eyes slowly opened as he slowly got out of bed.

"Oh! Seems like you awake!" Rosalla beamed but that's when Yuki walked over to her and laid her head on her shoulder. Then Kyou came in, "WAKE UP YOU DAMN RAT!"

Yuki's eyes snapped open and rage displayed in his eyes as he high-kicked Kyou out of his room.

Rosalla smiled, "Great morning Yuki!"

"Good morning…AKANI-SAN!" he suddenly shouts and starts getting ready.

* * *

_Now which one is Shigure's room?' _Rosalla walked through the hallway. She checked a room that seemed to be empty so went to the next, _this has to be it._

Rosalla slid opened the door, "Shigure!"

{No Answer}

"Shigure!?" Rosalla shouted. She took the chance to actually look in the room. There were drawers opened and boxers on the floor. His bed was also not made and there were socks and porn magazines on the floor.

"What the heck…" Rosalla said, "It looks like he hasn't been in here for years…I mean look at these cobwebs on the bed!" she yelled as she inspected his room.

"I see you discovered my room…" Shigure said from the sliding door.

"WAAH!" Rosalla screamed and jumped on the clattered bed that screeched when she jumped on it.

* * *

Rosalla growled, "IT'S FOUR FRIGGIN THIRTY! WHAT THE HELL DUDES!" she yelled in anger as the walked outside.

"Calm down, anger won't get us through this…" Yuki put a hand on Rosalla's shoulder. She immediately calmed down.

"Your correct Yuki. In fact, we might have to walk through every street because these directions don't make any sense at all!" she screamed in his face.

"Let me see." Shigure took the paper with the poetic written directions on it, "It makes sense, it's just that it'll take forever for us to even solve the first stanza." He sighed and dramatically put a hand on his forehead, "Oh the tragedy!"

"SHUTUP YOU DAMN MUTT! WE HAVE TO BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!" Kyou yelled.

* * *

It seemed that it was two hours of them walking around and around, "Oh, so it seems that this is the last road left in this town!" Shigure said as he panted with the other three, "I haven't gotten this much exercise since highschool."

"YOU MUST LEAVE! YOU MUST LEAVE! DOOM! DOOOOM!" a woman in a black cloak shouted.

_How did Heiwa get through all of this?' _Rosalla thought.

They all sweat dropped.

"Have you seen a girl with purple hair and purple eyes?" Rosalla asked calmly. The woman brushed over her white hair to reveal dark holes in place of her eyes.

Rosalla gasped and jolted back in fear. Kyou and Yuki's eyes widened and Shigure stood there a bit too calm.

"How should I know? I cannot see!" the woman told them with a scowl on her face.

Rosalla sighed.

"The demons…stole my eyes! Blood…everywhere-!" suddenly Kyou grabbed the old womans front of her cloak, "HAS ANYONE WALKED BY HERE BESIDES US!?"

"Y-yes…" the woman trembled in fear at Kyou's shouting, "A young lady came walking along here, a Tenshi."

Kyou let go of the old woman, "Where'd she go?" he asked.

"Past the road…into the dark forest…" the woman said, "You have to walk along the street until you come to a choice of left or right. I sense she went ahead…and was taken…" The woman trembled in fear, "Sh-she was taken! Down, down, down…down 'The Hole'!"

"WHAT'S THE HOLE!?" Kyou asked in anger.

"Kyou calm down…" Yuki told him.

"SHUTUP YOU DAMN RAT! DO YOU WANNA FIND HER OR NOT!?" Kyou asked. Yuki didn't reply.

"Th-the 'The Hole' is where the demons live…a demon took her down…there but I can't sense her anymore…" the woman laid to the ground. She drew what looked like a map on the dirt, "Where are you…you are…"

Everyone watched the woman draw. As the woman drew the map Rosalla took out a note pad from her pocket and copied it on there.

"She's alive! In here! This room! Oh…oh…but she's in deep, deeeeep trouble…" the old woman told them. Rosalla drew a dot on the spot that the woman pointed too.

"You have to save her…before the day ends…" the woman said, "**Or this Tenshi will be eaten…**"

"Very well, thank you for your help." Yuki thanked her.

"Yes, young man, your welcome!" he old woman smiled and stood up, "Now GO!"

The group of four rushed onto the street.

* * *

"AH!" Heiwa yelped as a demon scratched her thigh, "Please! Let me go!" Heiwa struggled from the ropes. The ropes were tight and were surely giving her bruises. Suddenly a bunch of demons started walking from a tunnel.

"Demons! Since it is not dinner yet, you may only lick!" A demon yelled who was in front of the crowd of demons.

"Feast your tastes, on this Tenshi!" the demons all ran to Heiwa with smiling faces, only a few of them had eyes and the rest of them had none. They crowded on her and started licking her knees and thighs. Some even hopped on each others backs and licked her back and stomach.

"Noo! Stop!" Heiwa screamed, but they kept going. Heiwa was finding it hard to breath. Her face turned beat red as she gets more and more embarrassed from not being able to hold back her moans.

"Ah…hah…stop it! STOP!" Heiwa cried. Suddenly the cross rises from her bra, _I forgot I put that there…_

The cross shines a very bright light as the demons start backing away from her.

"**AAAHHH! GWAAAH!**" they scream. Heiwa is to busy catching her breath to see the demons start to burn in fires.

"**HEIWA!**" a familiar voice shouts. Heiwa's eyes widened, _Rosalla?_

* * *

"**HEIIWA!**" Rosalla shouts down the dark blood stained hole.

The Sohma's stay silent for a while until they hear Heiwa's voice, "Rosalla! Rosalla! Go! It's dangerous!" they heard her whimpers and cries and the screams of demons. They also heard her wheezing.

"She's down there!" Rosalla cried, "I'm going down!"

"We're right behind ya!" Kyou yells and jumps down after her. He grabs her hand before she could fall to far.

He lands straight on the ground on his feet with Rosalla in his arms. He quickly puts Rosalla down.

"I think I'll stay up here…" Shigure calls.

"Ugh, he's not a man." Rosalla muttered, "Let's go!" she yells right when Yuki lands on the ground.

That's when a demon walks in front of them.

"AAAHH! It's so, burnt and stuff…" Rosalla screamed, _where's it's eyes and nose?_

The demon growled and licked it's teeth, "_**Delicous**_**.**" It sneered.

Rosalla trembled in fear but then Kyou stepped in front of her, "Well you can't have her!"

The demon took a step back, "**Zo-zodiac…**" the demon started to run away but Kyou followed him.

"Kyou! Wait for us!" Rosalla called, "I'M THE ONE WHO HAS THE MAP! REMEMBER!" she yelled, clenching her fists.

Yuki smeared a finger on the wall, "The walls are bloody…" he says as he inspects the area around him.

"**AHHH!**"Heiwa screamed from a distance, "Let's go!" Rosalla said impatiently and started running ahead with her map in front of her.

Yuki nodded and followed straight behind her.

* * *

The demons started to tie more ropes around Heiwa's body, squeezing her together, "Ugh, too…tight…" Heiwa coughed. Her vision became blurry as her body was squeezed more and more together like a snake squeezing its prey.

_Is this how I'm going to die?' _she thinks. Suddenly her arm snaps and a swarm of pain engulfs her, "**AHHH!**" she screams in pain.

"**How nice it is to hear food scream, hahahaha!"** one of the demons shouts. The demons start laughing as the laughing gets planted in Heiwa's brain. They're laughing sounded like hyena's but spookier and dark.

Suddenly a girl with white short hair appears in front of Heiwa. Her white wings started to sprout from her back. She holds a big giant cross in front of her, "**Demons shall be captured and taken to **_**kami **_**for eternity beating…**" the girl says.

"If you don't want this then let her go!" the girl shouted but instead a demon tackled her to the ground, "**HEY!**" she screamed and whacked the demon in the head with a cross. The demon screamed and sunk into the ground.

Heiwa coughed, "H…elp.." she gagged as the ropes pulled tighter.

"WHAT KIND OF DARK MAGIC DID YOU USE ON THESE ROPES! TELL ME!" the girl shouted.

Suddenly Kyou came running from a tunnel after a demon. Heiwa's eyes widened, "K…YOU, K…" she coughed again as tears ran down her cheeks.

"HEIWA!" he screamed running to her. All the demons jumped out of his way. He ran right past the girl with short white hair and jumped on a demon. The demon screamed as it was tackled, "**RELEASE HER!**" he screamed.

Suddenly the ropes that held Heiwa to the ceiling ripped apart and the ropes around her came apart. Kyou ran into the drawn circle around her and caught her. She took a deep breath and coughed up some blood. Kyou starred at her in worry.

His eyes became darker and he clenched his fists, "**YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU!**" he shouted. The demons gasped. Kyou ran up to the girl and snatched the cross and started whacking each one of them with it, "**DIE! DIE!**" he shouted. Blood splattered on the walls and on him as all the demons were slowly sent beneath the ground.

"KYOU CALM DOWN!" the girl with white hair shouted.

"Chiasa?" he turned around suddenly. He looked around him to see that there were no more demons around.

"Y-you're the girl…in…" Heiwa coughed up some more blood.

"HEIWA!" Rosalla screamed from another tunnel. She ran toward Heiwa and hugged her. Rosalla started to cry, "I was so worried about you," she sobbed into Heiwa's shoulder.

That's when Kyou noticed that Heiwa was only in her bra and panties; "Wh…" he blushed a he walks over to Heiwa. Rosalla gets out the way. Heiwa looks up at Kyou with tears in her eyes and her face flushed. Kyou crouches down next to her and pulls her into a tight hug. Heiwa's eyes widened, "K-kyou?"

He feels her tremble, "I was so…scared…" she cried on his shoulder.

Kyou then takes off his blue sweatshirt he wore over his black shirt, "Here…"

Heiwa thanked him quietly and was about to put on his sweatshirt, "Wait…"

"Huh?" Heiwa blinked, becoming confused. Kyou leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Heiwa blushed and moaned into it.

"Do your kissy stuff later! Let's go!" Rosalla stomped her foot impatiently. Kyou picked up Heiwa bridal style.

* * *

"Ah! Home sweet home! Oh how I miss this place!" fake tears fell from Shigure's eyes, "This has been pure torture!"

"Shutup!" Kyou yelled in an annoyed voice. He hurried in the house with Heiwa in his arms (now in a sweatshirt) and her head snuggled in his chest-which he didn't mind at all.

Yuki had found her bags and took them with them. Kyou took her to the couch in the living room.

Heiwa looked up at him as he laid her on the couch.

"Don't leave without anyone ever again!" Kyou shouted. Heiwa looked up at him in a shocked expression. Then she nodded her head in understanding.

_She has bruises all of her…' _Kyou thought. He saw bruises on her arms and legs, even her neck.

He leaned down and instead of kissing her on the lips he kissed her neck. The bruise slowly disappeared, "Nn…" Heiwa presses her lips together and her face goes completely red.

_When I kiss the bruise it goes away…' _Kyou thinks to himself. He blushes when he notices some of the places he would have to kiss to make a bruise go away.

Heiwa notices it too, "Are you going to…" she blushes

Kyou kisses her thigh and she shudders as the bruises go away on her leg. He looks at her flushed face and runs his hands through her hair, "Your cute." He blurts.

Suddenly the sliding door slams open, "We're getting take-out dinner! If your gonna make-out or something then do it before dinner comes!" Rosalla shouts.

"YOU LITTLE-!"

* * *

**Ahahahaha poor Kyou :p Oh how I like to torture characters, I'm evil like that! 3: **


	7. Chapter 7: I Died

_**Erutan Immortal: Volume 2**_

**Chapter 7: I Died**

* * *

Once lightning struck and thunder boomed outside her window Heiwa shot up in her bed, "**Get OFF OF ME!**" she yelled, panting and sweating. She looked around her and sighed, _I'm in Shigure's house, in my bed, unharmed…' _she thought to herself as she threw her covers off of her.

She walked to the window to see a half moon. She opened the window and took a deep breath, _why am I still having nightmares? I'm fine now…here…_

Tears welled up in her eyes as she starred into the darkness outside, _I'm still scared…_

Suddenly her door slid open, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Kyou shouted from the doorway.

Heiwa jumped in shock and her head turn to Kyou. He was holding a shoe in his hand and looked angry. He glanced around the room, "Why are you crying?" his voice softened.

Heiwa's eyes widened and then she quickly rubbed the tears away, "N-no I'm not!"

Kyou became pissed and dropped his shoe on the floor, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHY ARE YOU CRYING!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" he shouted, _at two in the morning…' _he thought.

"I'M FINE!" Heiwa yelled. Her mouth gaped opened as Kyou was utterly shocked by her anger.

Heiwa couldn't stand the look in his eyes so she looked at the floor beneath her. She put her hands on her face to block him from seeing her tears.

Kyou sighed as he watched her cry and walked to her. With one arm, he pulled her to his chest, "Are you still scared?" he asked.

Heiwa dug her head into his chest.

"It's easy to tell, you haven't been the same since then." Kyou told her, "You keep on having nightmares and you have bags under your eyes from lack of sleep."

There was then silence. Heiwa was surprised that she was so easy to see through. She couldn't hold back her emotions or the effects from no sleep. She couldn't keep fear from overcoming her.

"I'm too scared to sleep." Heiwa said in a shaky voice. She grabbed on to Kyou's shirt, _why can't I cope with this. Why can't I get better on my own? Is this making me insane?_

"I guess I have no choice then." Kyou said as he picked Heiwa up.

"E-eh?" Heiwa looked up from Kyou and looked around as he laid her in bed. Heiwa laid comfortably until Kyou got in with her, "K-Kyou…!?"

Heiwa's face flushed as Kyou laid next to her in bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Immediately, she didn't feel the fear, she felt protection.

Slowly she fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

"WAAAHH!" Heiwa screamed as she tripped and fell on the stairs. Books she was carrying fell around her.

"Akani-san! Are you alright!?" Yuki asks in concern while carrying his own stack of books.

Heiwa shuddered, "Yeah, I'm okay…but Shigure's books…"

Kyou sighed, "I told you not to work out this early in the morning!" he said while carrying his stack of books with one hand.

_I guess he's right, haha,' _Heiwa thought to herself as she sweatdropped and begun to stand up.

Yuki turned to Kyou with a dark glare, "She's doing it for you since Shigure's office is now your room! So of course she'd help to move books!" Yuki shot at Kyou.

Kyou gritted his teeth, "I didn't ask for your help, you know!"

Heiwa dusted herself off, "D-don't argue! It's completely my fau—,"

Yuki throws his stack of books on Kyou and Kyou falls on the stares, "—lt," Heiwa finishes. Then she scratches her head and Kyou shouts, "**YOU DAMN RAT!**"

"Die, you're never going to change the way you are." Yuki told him in a dark tone while Kyou jumped back on his feet with a dark glare into Yuki's dark eyes.

"**YOU SHOULD CHANGE **_**YOUR **_**WEIRD HABBITS!**" Kyou shouted while balling his hands into fists.

_My name is Heiwa Akani._

Suddenly, Shigure appears next to Heiwa with a serious look in his face, "H-e-ey! If you have time to argue you have time to move books!" he yells in a strict tone.

_I'm living with the Sohma's Shigure-san, Sohma-san, and Kyou-kun. I am a Tenshi (angel) and because of that the Sohma family's big secret doesn't apply to me. They usually transform into the 12 zodiac (plus the cat) when hugged by a female but when I do, nothing interesting happens!_

Yuki leans down in front of Heiwa and hands her some thin books, "Here are the lighter ones." He says.

"Thanks…" Heiwa says politely, her cheeks tinting pink.

_Except for the fact that I end up blushing every time they get close to me. I've never been much of a talkative person til' now (not that I talk much still but I just talk more than I use to). The Sohma's have changed my lives._

**Ding-dong!**

_And today, my two best friends __including__ Rosalla are visiting!_

Heiwa's head turned to the door with a small smile displayed on her lips, "They're here…" she said to herself as she skipped to the door.

She slid the door open, "H-hey!" she greeted.

"SISSY!" Rosalla jumped four feet in the air and tackled Heiwa to the ground, "YA!?"Heiwa gasped as she fell to the ground with a thud. Her two best friends, Arisa and Saki stare at them in amusement in the doorway.

"I MISSED YOU VERY MUCH! SOOOO MUUUUCH!" Rosalla screamed. By then, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou had appeared behind them.

"I-is…that so…I just saw you yesterday…" Heiwa choked out. When she got on her feet with Rosalla on her leg and Arisa and Saki still in the doorway she finally said, "These are my two best friends—" she pointed to a blonde haired girl with sharp brown eyes, "This is Arisa Uotani…"

Arisa then greeted, "Hiya."

Then she pointed to a girl with raven hair and distant dark eyes that seemed to be the color of black, "And this is Saki Hanajima."

"Nice to meet you." Saki said politely.

"AND I'M ROSALLA ELLINGTON, AND I'VE ALREADY BEEN HERE!" Rosalla shouted happily.

"What did you eat for breakfast this morning?" Heiwa mumbled. In reply Rosalla only giggled and then glanced at Kyou.

Shigure smiled and greeted, "Yo-o-o!"

Kyou's eyes flashed between both Rosalla and Shigure, _these idiots…' _he thought.

"_Did you just call my sister an idiot!?" _an invisible Tenshi, Akemi, whispered in Kyou's left ear.

"Grrr."

_**Now, lets back up to three days ago…**_

_So, first I asked Shigure if I could tell my friends about staying with the Sohma's._

'No problem! I don't mind anything 'cept for that twelve zodiac thing, you know?' Shigure replied.

'Thanks…' Heiwa bows her head.

"So, what kind of friends does Heiwa-san have?" Shigure asks. Just then, Kyou overhears and is in the sliding door doorway with an energy drink in his hand, '**A yankee and a physic**.' He said.

Suddenly Shigure froze and a dark aura formed around Heiwa, '**Hey Kyou-kun…wanna take that **_**back**_**?**'

_Then after Kyou kinda got scared and blurted an apology and a bunch of Shigure's stupid laughing and crap, I told my friends about it._

"You used to live in a tree!? And now you live in the prince's castle!? REALLY!?" Arisa shouted in shock while she, Saki, and Heiwa sat in the courtyard of the school. She clutched her fists while Saki ate from a big bag of chips.

"Ye-yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you…" Heiwa calmed Arisa down in reply to Arisa's outburst. Arisa sighed.

"Many things have happened but it's all good now. They're very good people so you don't have to worry." Heiwa told them with a small smile.

Before putting another chip in her mouth, Saki spoke, "That's very…shocking news…if Yuki's fan club finds out I wonder what would happen then…" she wondered out loud making Heiwa fidget.

Heiwa sweatdrops, _let's hope that never happens_

"Hmm…" Arisa looked down, "No wonder…for some time I've felt like you, prince and orange-top were very close." There was a sadness in her voice, "So that's why!"

Saki then crumbled her chip bag, "Then can we come over?"

"Eh?' Heiwa looked at Saki innocently and questionably.

"If I can go to the place where you live I can decide if it's suitable for you or not. Then, I can relax." Saki explained.

"GREAT IDEA HANAJIMA!" Arisa beamed with energy, jumping from her spot, "LET'S GO NOW!"

"Wait…if we show up now then there won't be snacks…" Saki noted while she balled up the chip bag even more.

"Oh, in that case then we'll make sure if it's okay with them first!" Arisa shouted, grinning at the thought of snacks. That's when the bell rang and they both stood up. Arisa waved, "Then it's settled, we'll wait til' the weekend and stay overnight, kay?"

"Um, uh, okay…" Heiwa said, a little taken back from the sudden arrangements.

_Then afterwards at work, I told Rosalla about it and…_

"I'M GONNA COME TOO!" Rosalla shouted happily with a big grin as she jumped onto Heiwa.

_Ah crap.' _Heiwa thought as she fell back into the ground.

_And that's what happened…_

_And now three days later…_

Kyou sweatdropped as he glared at Shigure, "Are you sure this is a good idea? That electric pulse girl cannot be taken lightly!" he said in a loud whisper.

Shigure wiggled his finger in front of him and chuckled, "You're worrying too much Kyou!" he tells Kyou.

"Shigure, you never thought about this, did you?" Yuki asked as he shook his head, already knowing the answer. He got his ass hooked up on the thought that there would be high school girls coming over.

As Saki and Arisa follow Heiwa into the house, Rosalla runs in front of them and sits at the table.

"**Dog**." Saki states out of the blue. She turns in Shigure's direction and everyone but Rosalla, Arisa, and Saki fidget.

Saki then points behind Shigure in the window. There was a dog wagging his tail with his tongue sticking out, "Over…there."

"**Eh!?** Ah…a…rea…" Shigure stammers out. Yuki face palms while Kyou has his hand on his shirt as if he was having a heart attack.

"Her, I mean, it's _really _a dog, come in! Come in!" Shigure blurts. Heiwa takes a deep breath as everyone sits on the floor around the table.

Arisa turns to Shigure, "Excuse me, you…" she thought for a moment, "You're Shigure, right? What do you do?"

Shigure looks at her, calm and with a smile he says, "Ah, me? I'm a novelist!"

Heiwa raises an eyebrow, _I surely didn't know that…_

"Hm, so you write pure literary novels or something?" Yuki asks Shigure.

Shigure grins, "Mm, yes. I, myself, like this one." He pulls out a pink book from behind him. Finally, he lays it on the table.

_Summer's Regret_

Everyone looks at the story with a horrified face except for Saki who gives a blank stare.

"A…love story?" Heiwa asks, heat rising to her cheeks.

"OH COOL!" Rosalla shouted, jumping from her seat.

"Oops! Sorry that's not the one! That's just one that I like to do for fun!" he picks up a green hardback book from behind him, "This one is mine!"

"THAT MAKES IT OK TO MAKE THAT DIME STORE SMUT!?" Arisa shouted in anger and shock.

"You're a sicko, you know that!?" Kyou yelled at Shigure when he slammed his hand on the table.

Yuki face palms, "What were you thinking?" he said with a sweatdrop.

Heiwa didn't say anything but caught Saki getting the book from Rosalla while no one was watching (so she thought).

"This is amazing! Sissy lives with someone who's as important as a novelist!" Rosalla shouts happily as she put her hands together and giggled.

"Careful Ellington-san, you don't want to inflate his ego too much." Yuki butts into her admiration. Rosalla just smiles and giggles some more.

Kyou scoffs, "Like his head could get any bigger than it is." He mutters.

"Don't be such a downer! He's just the average perverted man!" Rosalla crosses her arms with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Shigure puts his hand on his chin and begins to laugh and then stops, "Pervert!?"

"Exactly, you're the average pedophile who is probably going after sissy because of her big breasts! No wonder you make such stories, woman in your romance story probably have big breasts too!" Rosalla chatters with a strict look on her face. She sits back down with a 'hmph'.

There was a long silence, but soon enough, Shigure broke it, "Well, enough about me, tell us about yourselves! Like how you met Heiwa-kun."

Arisa leans forward with a curious look, "What, serious?"

Shigure speaks happily, "Well I'm sure we'd all like to hear! Right Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun?" he turns to the two sitting next to him on his left.

Both of them give bored looks and just sigh.

"WEE-OOO WEE-OOO, CRASH SMASH FLAME FLAME SCREAM!" Rosalla shouted as she jumped up in her chair. Both Kyou and Yuki fidgeted in they're seat as they glance at Rosalla in shock.

_What the….' _Yuki thought.

"Well that sounds interesting…" Shigure mumbled sarcastically.

"Wahh?" Heiwa stares at Rosalla with a confused look.

There was a silence.

"Oh! Riiiigggght, that day." Heiwa said suddenly with a finger in the air.

"YEAH! HEIWA WAS SUPER WOMAN AND SAVED MY LIFE FROM A HOUSE IN FLAMES! THEN SHE RISKED HER LIFE JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW TO SAVE ME!" Rosalla announced loudly as she waved her hands in the air.

"My, very interesting." Shigure says in a shocked tone, now taking a sip of tea. He wasn't sarcastic anymore.

"Yes, I remember, that day was scary." Heiwa said in a rather unsure voice.

"What are you saying silly, you wouldn't remember because you hit your head and you went to the hospital." Arisa told Heiwa.

"The memory must of came back to her." Rosalla told Arisa with a big smile on her face.

There was another silence as the question floated around in Yuki and Shigure's minds, _hit head? Hospital?_

"I also remember the day me and Uo-chan met!" Heiwa stood up, "She told my sister, 'Hey pin-head you better not touch her again, you-!"

Heiwa stood there with an angered face but then sat back down, "I mean…" Heiwa took a deep breath, "This one time in middle school this boy grabbed her boobs in the hall! Yeah! I know this story!" Rosalla butted into her talk of the past. The guys and Heiwa blushed.

"R-rosalla…" Heiwa said shyly.

"Let's act it out!" Rosalla jumped across the table over Yuki's head and ran behind Heiwa.

"Wait…" Arisa said.

"So the guy went like this!" Rosalla shouted. She then grabbed Heiwa's breasts and jiggled them a bit.

"HYAA!" Heiwa screamed and jumped out of her seat. Her face became red and she covered her face with her hands.

Arisa laughed, "I remember!"

Shigure blurted out the tea he was drinking all over the floor next to him.

Rosalla looked amusingly at Shigure and shouted, "Shigure-san! What the-"

"YOU PERVERTED GIRL!" Kyou blurted. Yuki, sitting next to them was covering his face too from his flushed face.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I GOT TO TOUCH SISSIES BOOBIES!" Rosalla shouted while she pointed at Kyou.

Kyou's face became red, "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M NOT!" he yelled.

"Are too!" Rosalla shout back.

Kyou gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and started shaking with rage.

"I remember that, I guess I could get a little rough back then." Arisa said.

_Back then…?' _Kyou and Yuki thought.

"Well you were still a yankee then, weren't you?" Heiwa asked through her hands, her face still flushed.

Arisa smiled, "Right, I started running with them in the fifth grade?" she said questionably as if she couldn't exactly remember.

"You used to wear masks all the time." Heiwa told her.

"And I had my eyebrows thinned out and wore those long skirts!" Arisa said as she started to remember more clearly.

Behind the book called _Summer's Regret _Saki then cut in, "You're forgetting you do all of those things now, Arisa."

There was a pause as Arisa looked at Saki in shock and said, "I guess your right."

Then Arisa started to laugh at her own mistake.

Shigure wiped his mouth with his kimono sleeve and smiled oddly, "That's lovely…she so, how should I say it?" he faced the ceiling with his eyes close, "By putting it into words I'm afraid the nobility of it all would only be insecure."

"I don't get what you're saying at all." Rosalla told Shigure, "Stop blabbering and get to the point already."

"Of what?" Yuki asked Shigure suddenly.

Shigure then put a finger up with a big smile on his face as he turned to Yuki and Kyou, "You know, she's so spunky!"

"You sick bastard." Kyou told Shigure as he shook his head at Shigure's stupidity.

Suddenly, Saki says, "How sad, love doomed from the start…" she flips a page of the pink book she was reading.

Arisa raises an eyebrow at Saki, "You're reading that?" Saki turns another page.

Shigure runs right behind them, rubbing his hands together, "That silly little thing? Oh! I'm flattered!" he makes a cute smiled as he crouches down behind Saki to see what page she's on, "So what do you think?"

Saki turns slowly to Shigure, "You don't want to know what I think." She says slowly in a mono toned voice.

Shigure shrinks back, "O-oh? No?"

"But when is volume two coming out?" Saki asks. Shigure sighs of relief.

"Look, can we just knock it off with the books already?" Arisa asks, crossing her arms.

"I WANNA READ AFTER YOU!" Rosalla shouts happily.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" Arisa asks the little girl.

Suddenly Heiwa gets up, "O-oh! I-I just remembered something! I'll be right back!"

Yuki and Kyou glance at her in shock.

"Okay! Make sure you don't take too long!" Rosalla shouts as Heiwa leaves through the sliding door.

* * *

"Okay then, Hanajima, you never told us how you and Heiwa met!" Shigure says in a cheery tone, trying to keep a conversation going while Heiwa was out.

Saki stares blankly at him, "Are you _sure _you're ready to hear?" she asks in a dark tone.

Shigure's hart skips a beat as he feels the dark aura around her, he nervously backs away a bit, "Oh uh, that's okay!" he says weakly, "As long as you're friends now-!"

His voice cracks, "That's what's important!"

"We were in middle school…and I was transferred into Heiwa's class…." Saki went on anyways, ignoring what Shigure had said.

Shigure's heart beat faster, "Oh…is that so…?" he says weakly as he starts walking away.

"Yes, you see…in my previous school I had cause something of a disturbance…" Saki replied in a monotone voice.

Yuki, Kyou and Shigure got the most horrified looks on they're faces. Shigure immediately stood up fully, he fake smiled, "Well~ that is a wonderful story, isn't it? But I just remembered I have some work to do…" he trembled, "So if you kids could excuse me~!" he ran out the room as fast as he could.

Yuki and Kyou watched him leave with an agitated look on they're faces.

"Hahahhaah! He ran away!" Rosalla laughed, falling sideways and swinging her legs up and down with her hands on her stomach.

"I gotta say…" Arisa started. Rosalla immediately stopped laughing and sat up straight, "I didn't know what to make of all of this when she told us." Arisa continued, "But it looks like Heiwa's fitting right in here."

Rosalla glanced at Arisa, curious on what she was going to say, so did Kyou and Yuki.

"I'm happy for her, and I guess I can understand why she didn't want to say anything at first…but still…" Arisa looked down, We made a promise in front of Kyouko and Tohru's grave that when they needed us, we would be there for her… I know that may seem a bit extreme, but it wasn't really…for us…" Arisa sighed, "After all Heiwa and her sis Tohru were are first real friend and everything…Heiwa….Heiwa, Tohru and Kyouko…all." She continued as she thought about her past, "They were all there when I needed someone most…."

Arisa smiled a bit, "Thanks to them, I was able to climb out of all the crap I've fallen into. They helped me to believe in myself, that I could change if I wanted." She looked up, unfolding her arms, "And when I met the two of them, for the first time, I discovered that I did want to change. I wanted to be someone Heiwa and Tohru could be proud to be called a friend. The way I was proud to call them mine."

"…so this time around, with everything's that happened, the fact that I wasn't there to help Heiwa…that bothers me…" Arisa says in a sad voice, "Especially since Tohru died, to me it felt like the world was ending, and I saw in her eyes that to her it felt as if her own life was ending. Then she didn't count on us either. She locked herself in her room for a week and a half and didn't let us help her…"

"I mean…if she would even think that she would have to go through all of this by herself…maybe she doesn't count on us…or maybe were not good enough as friends." Arisa says in a worried tone, feeling tense and worrisome.

"Nah, I just don't think she's the type of girl to worry about stuff like that." Kyou broke in.

"Akani-san is someone who puts other's well-being before her own." Yuki said.

After that was said there was a bit of silence until Rosalla decided to say something.

"I remember that…" Rosalla said in a sad tone, "There was this time when Heiwa hadn't come to wok for days, so I went to go visit her. She was at her Grandpa's with her door locked shut."

Saki looked up from her book, apprehensive of what Rosalla was talking about.

"I heard her sobs and her crying and I asked her to open up the door." Rosalla said.

"Did she tell you to go away?" Arisa asked, as if expecting it.

"No, she opened the door." Rosalla said, then tears started running down her cheeks, "And she looked ill, very, very ill and I told myself I would never let her be that way again! That day she gave me a hug and she said…"

Rosalla turned to Arisa and Saki, "That's right I never told you this…"

"Huh?" Arisa became confused. Saki turned to her.

Kyou and Yuki waited to hear what Rosalla was going to say.

"She said exactly this: I'm sorry Uo-chan and Hana-chan. It's just that I've never felt so much depression… pain and anxiety. I haven't been able to cope with myself and I haven't eaten for days…I love you…so if I die from starvation and dehydration then don't come to my funeral…for it is my fault." Rosalla finished.

"Wha-!?" Arisa jumped out of her seat and grabbed Rosalla's collar, "What happened then!?"

The sliding door slid opened and Heiwa came in. She walked over to Arisa and laid a hand on Arisa's hand to force Arisa to let go of Rosalla.

"After that I died." Heiwa said.

Everyone was taken back by her words.

"WHAT!?" Arisa shouted.

Kyou and Yuki's eyes widened and Saki's eyes flashed in Heiwa's direction.

"I said…I _died_." Heiwa repeated.

"S-sissy?" Rosalla said.

"Quiet now, Rosalla." Heiwa commanded. Rosalla gasped and took a step back.

"I died, went to the hospital, and the doctors brought me back. I kept it a secret because I didn't want you guys to worry." Tears ran down Heiwa's cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in Arisa's eyes as she pulled Heiwa into a crushing hug, "Don't scare me like that, you make me think you're the undead or somethin'…"

"What matters is…that you're here now…right?" Saki asked Heiwa.

Heiwa smiled, "Yes." Then she looked at the cards that were in her hand, "Oh, so then…let's play 'poor man'!"

* * *

**Sorry guys, ending it here cuz I'm trying to get this chapter out as soon as possible so you guys don't think I'm dead XD I'll post the next tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8: Troubled

**Chapter 8: Troubled**

"Not a bad idea Heiwa!" Arisa wiped her tears and smirked as she looked at Kyou, "Picking up where we left off? Great! I want to make orange-top lose some more!" she said wickedly.

"Great! If I win you have to die your hair black!" Kyou yelled, getting pissed off.

Arisa pointed at Kyou, "Then if you lose, you get rid of that orange color and dye it white!" she yelled, snickering at the end at the thought of Kyou having white hair.

Kyou gritted his teeth, "This is my natural color, damnit!" he yelled.

"Really?" Saki asked.

"REALLY!" Kyou replied.

"WELL, IF I WIN THEN EVERYONE WILL DYE THEY'RE HAIR GREEN BUT ME!" Rosalla shouted, and then started having a laughing fit.

"Hell no!" Kyou shouted, imagining what would happen to his life if he ever dyed his hair _green_.

"I'd never do that in my life!" Arisa yelled.

At the same time Heiwa had decided to ask Yuki, "D-do you want to shuffle the deck?" she wiped some lingering tears that were in her eyes.

Yuki leaned back, "Eh!? Ah…" he looked at her innocent, curious face. In his mind, it drove him crazy, but he wouldn't admit it, to anyone.

He lightly blushed as he pulled a strand of hair back, "O….okay."

* * *

"Yep, yep." Shigure said into the phone. He could rarely here he other end because of the yelling of the group playing 'poor man'.

"Then, I'll come to your place tomorrow?" he asked, "Okay…"

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" he heard Arisa shout from down the hall from inside his office.

"Huh? Ahh…yeah, Heiwa's friends are here." Shigure said into the phone.

"DON'T GO, WE'LL PLAY AGAIN!" he heard Kyou shout in anger.

Shigure almost laughed into the phone, "They seem to be having a good time out there."

* * *

Arisa sat on Heiwa's big bed, placing a had on her throat, "Oh my…I yelled too much, my throat is sore." She said weakly.

Rosalla, now in her pajama's jumped onto the bed, "Too bad I lost! Now no one can dye they're hair green!" she whined, but then immediately began giggling.

"Your bed is very nice…" Saki complimented. Heiwa's cheeks tinted pink as she smiled shyly, "You think so? Shigure-san bought it for me."

"He's like an uncle to you, isn't he?" Arisa asked. Heiwa then tilted her head, "I guess…"

"This bed is so bouncy!" Rosalla bounced up and down on the bed. She stood up and started to jump making the bed screech with every impact.

"Careful…you don't want to hit your head on the ceiling…" Saki told Rosalla as she jumped up and down. The impact made everyone else bounce up too.

"I guess it _is _pretty bouncy." Arisa ran her hand through her hair.

"Ahahaha!" Rosalla laughed while she jumped up and down.

Suddenly Arisa's eyes caught something that laid on Heiwa's dresser, "Huh? Heiwa? Hahaha, you _still _have this hat?" she asked. Rosalla stopped jumping and cross her legs as she fell onto the bed.

"Yeah, because it brings memories." Heiwa told Arisa.

Arisa looked at her confused, "Huh, which memory? Tell us!" she pressed on. Heiwa picked up the orange cap from the dresser and started to speak, "When I was around the age six I was always picked on by boys. One day at recess I was getting chased by a bunch of them and got scared so…I ran in zigzags and eventually got lost." Heiwa took in a breath as she remembered what happened next, "I was with my sister but lost her on the way…I was afraid so I hid myself. Slowly, night passed and the sun came up. At that time, I was so frightened that I started crying."

Heiwa smiled, "Then a boy wearing a hat showed up in front of me. He stared at me for a bit and then he started to run away, so I followed him." She told them.

_Heiwa ran in her small sundress, "Wait! Don't leave me alone!"_

_I was lonely._

"_I just want to go home and find my sister!"_

_And scared._

_Heiwa stumbled over a rock and fell face first on the ground. She scraped her left knee and hit her forehead and nose. Blood ran from her nostrils and tears came rom her eyes._

"_I won't be able to catch up…" Heiwa said to herself, but then the boy stopped and looked back. Heiwa stopped crying and looked up._

_Running and limping at the same time, Heiwa started following the boy again. Minutes passed of huffing and puffing and sweat until Heiwa stopped right in front of her house where the boy stopped and he laid the orange cap on her head, "Thank-you boy-san…" Heiwa looked up to see that the boy was gone._

"When I noticed where I was…I was at my own front door. I don't know at all where the boy went. He only left me this hat and didn't say anything." Heiwa said.

"ROMANTIC~!" Rosalla shouted as she once again bounced on the bed.

"Maybe you'll meet again after several years and fall in love." Arisa concluded with a smiled, "If that came true, it would be even _more _romantic."

"I doubt that'll happen, we won't even notice because of difference in appearance." Heiwa said, folding her arms. She looked up thinking, she brought a finger to her chin, _but it is possible...I guess…_

"It's hard to know what will be. It's a small world." Saki mused, sitting on the side of the bed in her black nightgown, perfectly still.

"Well, if we meet again I will be sure to thank him properly…" Heiwa said, but then her face saddened a bit, "But he most likely forgot by now."

"You mean you already thanked him before?" Rosalla asked.

"Yeah, I said, 'Thank-you boy-san.'" Heiwa giggled at the thought a bit.

Rosalla giggled, "Boy-san? Ha."

There was a silence, "Even from a young age, you remember such great stories." Arisa said in a distant voice, looking ahead and laying on the pillow.

Heiwa blushed, "Hmm, well, I wouldn't say they're as great as you put it…" Heiwa told Arisa, laying next to her, "But I'm happy…I only noticed it a while ago, that is, living with the Sohma family. I had a mother and a sister who loved me…and also Uo-chan, Hana-chan and Ell-chan, three best friends, who always care for me and support me." Heiwa put her hands together in prayer position, a slight smile still on her face, "Always there for me…never asking for anything in return, always supporting me and giving me love…I'd be stupid if I never thanked you guys, so I say now."

Arisa. Saki and Rosalla stare at her, "Thank-you."

"They understand you well, don't they?" Arisa suddenly said, thinking back to earlier when they were speaking to Yuki and Kyou.

"Eh?" Heiwa became puzzled of what Arisa was talking about. Her mind was suddenly filled with questions.

"It's true, isn't it?" Saki asked out loud, she smiled, "That's just how Heiwa is."

_She definitely won't…ask for help…' _Arisa and Saki thought.

"Huh?" Rosalla became puzzled as well and her eyes widened in confusion.

Rosalla laid in the middle of Saki and Heiwa, "Bedtime!" she screamed as she pulled up the covers over everyone.

She giggled as everyone slowly everyone fell asleep hand in hand.

* * *

_Kyou woke up and walked out of bed, for an odd reason he was fully awake and just felt a burst of energy. He walked downstairs to find the sliding door open. _

"_Eh?"_

_He walked to the paper-sliding door to find a girl in the yard with purple long hair wearing a white nightgown. Kyou immediately thought it was Heiwa, even though her back was facing him, "Heiwa, what are you doing out here?"_

_He took a step on the patio and then Heiwa slowly turned around except, her face was burnt and crusty. It was filled with blood and she had no eyes or nose. Slowly her mouth formed a big stretched grin from ear to ear. It chuckled, "__**I'm not Heiwa…**__" it said in a low raspy voice mixed with a high pitch hyena like voice._

_Kyou's eyes widened._

* * *

"_WAAAAHH!" Kyou shot up in bed and through off his covers. He looked around to find that the moon was still up and that his room was dark, since when do I start having nightmares?_

_He jumped out of bed and opened the sliding door to find Heiwa there breathing heavily, "K-kyou, are you okay?" Heiwa rubbed her eyes, "I heard you scream but it seems that I'm the only one who woke up, are you okay?" she asked worriedly._

_Kyou blushed but hung his head down to hide it, "Y-yeah, I'm fine…" he looked back up only to see that Heiwa's skin melting. Her eyes dropped out of her eye sockets and her flesh slowly fell to the floor. It was a demon behind the mask._

_Kyou backed away, "WHAT THE HELL!"_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kyou shot up in his bed once again, he looked outside the moon was still up but this time he felt like he came more to his senses. He looked around; it was more obvious that everything seemed more real.

The sliding door slammed open, "K-Kyou-kun, what's going on!? Why do you keep screaming? What's wrong? Is someone in the house?" Heiwa was breathing heavily and was wearing her nightgown.

Suddenly Kyou jumped back, _what if it isn't her!? How do I know this isn't a nightmare? What the hell is going on!?_

Kyou begun to loose his sanity so he picked up the alarm clock off his dresser and threw it at her. It flew across the room and Heiwa's eyes widened as the alarm clock's cord snapped out of the wall and continued toward her. Finally, it his her square in the face and she fell on the wooden floor as the alar clock fell to the side.

"_Kyou! What the heck is wrong with you! This is reality dumbass." _Akemi whispered in his ear.

_Oh shit.' _Kyou thought. He looked at the doorway to see Heiwa still lying on the floor. He jumped out of bed and ran to the doorway to find Heiwa completely still, not breathing and her eyes wide opened.

"Heiwa!" Kyou screamed. He fell to his knees and lifted Heiwa's head from the floor. He put his pointer and middle finger on her neck to check for pulse. He felt her heart beat so he performed CPR to get her breathing.

Suddenly Heiwa took a deep breath.

"H-heiwa, are you okay?" Kyou asked. She didn't reply, she was in the state of shock, _why'd he throw his alarm clock at me?_

"I'm sorry…" Kyou murmured. Heiwa couldn't hear him clearly but heard his apology. She also couldn't see well either, "K-kyou-kun why is everything so dizzy?" she asked.

_Did I throw the alarm clock that hard?_

Kyou looked at Heiwa worriedly ad kissed her forehead. Heiwa blushed but the pain in her head quickly disappeared. Heiwa looked up at Kyou with her purple eyes and Kyou stared back at her, "I didn't mean to do that—uh—sorry."

Heiwa looked at him with a blank stare, "I'm just tired, don't scare me like that…okay?"

Kyou nodded and looked away. They both got up and Heiwa went to bed.

* * *

Kyou was drinking from a carton of milk when suddenly Yuki slammed the sliding door to the kitchen opened. Kyou stopped drinking from the milk carton, "Hey, Yuki…you…"

Yuki looked at him tiredly.

"…you seem…" Yuki's head then fell on Kyou's right shoulder where head was holding the milk. Yuki was then lightly snoring on his shoulder, "Gah!"

"Is Sohma-san actually sleeping?" Heiwa asked as she came into the kitchen. Kyou went into dread, "Come on, you! Open your damn eyes!" he yelled at Yuki, but it didn't work, instead Yuki jut continued walking.

"Hey Kyou-kun…isn't now the best time to defeat Sohma-san like you wanted?" Heiwa asked. Kyou then yelled, "No way!"

"How come?" Heiwa asked innocently, opening the fridge to look for something to make for breakfast.

"Because when he's half asleep, he's at his best!" Kyou shouted sadly, facing the wall. Heiwa giggled to herself, _so he tried…_

Heiwa just looked at him for a while with her eyes wide, "Oh."

"Yes, I never held back when attacking him!" he crumbled the milk carton in his fist with the force of his anger, he balled his other hand into a fist, "He's fearless and coldblooded!" Heiwa just watched him talk, her mouth gaping open when she started to hear shuffling footsteps from Yuki's direction.

"Others have to train for results, and he just gets them! THAT ANNOYING **RAT!**" Kyou shouted in anger. Then Yuki upper-cuts Kyou. Kyou drops the milk carton while falling to the hard floor. In the process Heiwa managed to catch the milk carton and throw it in the trash.

Kyou immediately got up from the floor and rubbed his chin, "WHAT THE-IT THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING!" he shouted.

Yuki glared at him, "Your stupid voice woke me up." He said in a very calm matter.

"Okay, bastard…come and get me, I'll beat you up! **IT'S MY GOAL IN LIFE!**" Kyou shouted, his face flushed in anger and fists ready to punch.

"This early in the morning? What are you doing?" Yuki asked as he crossed his arms. Heiwa just watched them in the background, not wanting to get in between it.

"The **cat **and the **mouse**." A monotone voice spoke from the sliding door. Heiwa, Kyou and Yuki all fidgeted, Kyou's hair standing at the end and Heiwa's heart beat quicker.

"That's what it looks like. You…always fighting like those cartoon guys." Saki said with a blank stare, dressed in the same clothes she wore the day before. Arisa, who was standing next to her looked at Saki with a bored face, "Tom & Jerry?" She asked.

Saki nodded.

Kyou took a deep breath, _right, right…there are people visiting._

"Their relationship seems kinda bad." Arisa noted, as she glanced at both Kyou and Yuki.

Yuki, whose hair was sticking up from the fright said, "Just a bit."

Saki stared at the wall, "…but this family seems like a happy one. If Heiwa doesn't have a good living environment…" her tone turned dark and mysterious, "I will come up with ways to solve that. **Many **ways." She noted.

Kyou and Yuki turned to her expressionless, "What kind…?" they both asked.

There question was left unanswered, "But…" Saki continued, "The two of you have pretty nice electric waves." She smiled.

Yuki and Kyou sweatdrop, "**Wha…?**"

Suddenly there was a shuffle of feet coming down the stairs and the there were thumps. It ended with a thud.

"What the hell was that?" Kyou asked.

"SISSY, GOOD MORNING!" Rosalla jumped from behind Saki and Arisa, "Sorry I didn't get down earlier, I was having an odd dream and didn't wake-up!" Rosalla exclaimed happily as she jumped up to hug Heiwa. Heiwa stumbled back but smiled, "Well, good morning Rosalla."

"Anyways~! You guys better take care of sissy cuz if you don't then I'll kick you down the sewer!" Rosalla exclaimed with determination in her face. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Yes, please take care of Heiwa." Saki smiled, hugging Heiwa on her side, putting her arms around Heiwa's red sweater.

"Yea, we leave her in your care." Arisa told them with a sharp stare but a smile on her face.

_Sounds like they're marrying her into the family…' _Kyou and Yuki thought in unidion, looking the opposite way of eachother.

A slight blush crept on Heiwa's cheeks.

Arisa and Saki started to walk away, "I'll come here often to visit you guys." Arisa told them while they walked through the sliding door.

"Yes…I'd like to know more about the Sohma's mystical electric waves." Saki agreed.

"I'll be going too! My mother might get worried if I stay too long!" Rosalla smiled as she skipped behind Arisa and Saki.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Kyou shouted at them, "Those girls are annoying!" he complained.

Heiwa shot Kyou a look, "Please, don't say that…to me they're very good friends, they mean the world to me…"

Kyou blushed slightly but didn't say anything.

"They're Akani-san's good friends, too." Yuki just agreed that they would be important to them if they were important to Heiwa.

Heiwa smiled.

"Hey, where's Shigure?" Yuki asked suddenly, scratching his head.

"I think he went out earlier." Heiwa replied.

* * *

"Since Heiwa came…Yuki and Kyou have become much more open than before." Shigure spoke to a certain person next to him as the wind blew leaves around in the air, "If it goes on like this, it might become something great." He said.

There was a silence and the only thing heard were leaves blowing. Shigure then broke the silence, "What, did you really want me to say that it might not be good at all?"

Akito, the person sitting next to him looks away as if thinking, a scowl on hi face.

"Aw, that gets me down! Heiwa is at least ten times better than you are!" Shigure exclaimed jokingly.

"…" Akito then says, "Come one, I'm someone who has demands. I won't settle for anything."

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than expected / oh well XD, until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fall

**Chapter 9: Fall**

* * *

_The Culture Festival is soon to start, and the school is filled with energy._

"We already passed the health inspection." Yuki says at the front of the class, a girl with black shoulder length hair and glasses standing next to him in front of the chalk board, " 'Riceball Booth' can proceed smoothly. About the main ingredients of our riceballs, does anyone have any suggestions?" he asks.

In the back of the classroom, Heiwa sits at her desk. On her left was Arisa with her head on the desk from boredom and on the right was Saki braiding Arisa's hair.

Kids were chattering in the background but Heiwa sat silently, not bothering to say anything. A girl all the way on the other side of the classroom said something about 3 colored riceballs…3 different ingredients, _sounds like something Tohru would say…' _Heiwa thought.

"Great idea, sounds cute." Yuki said with a smile.

Heiwa heard some fan girls talk some bad shit about the idea but just sat there. Today she felt oddly tired and bored.

"What about fighting riceballs?" Kyou asks, standing up.

"Fighting?" one of the boys sitting by him ask.

Kyou raises his fist, "One on one fight. No rules as long as you're alive, weapons are ok…bleeding is ok, hand getting cut off is also ok…" he smirks, "Use riceball as a reason for fighting!" he shouts.

"**Oppose**." Everyone but the silent Saki and tired Heiwa replies to his idea.

"IT'S ALREADY DIFFICULT FOR US TO DISCUSS THE PROBLEM SO DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS!" Arisa shouts.

In the front of the classroom Yuki has a finger on his chin, thinking, "What about encouraging people to buy…" Yuki announces, "Whoever buys one will get an extra for free. This idea to encourage buying would be welcomed…"

"Agree! 3!" everyone shouts except for a sleeping Heiwa and a blank faced Saki.

Kyou scowls, "WHAT….!?"

Heiwa snaps awake at his yelling, "WHY DO WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO _HIS _IDEAS!?" he shouts, "We don't have to listen to his ideas it's just…" someone says.

Then someone breaks in, "Your idea is too weird! Who would get bloody all over just for a riceball?"

A black haired guy rubs Kyou's head and says, "Stop playing Kyou-kyou!"

"**DON'T CALL ME KYOU-KYOU!**" Kyou shouts in anger, his sharp teeth showing with his mouth shouting over and over.

"I have to attend the representative meeting!" Yuki announces and turns to the girl next to him, "Please find some wood."

"I understand." She says with a wide smile on her face.

"Ah, wait, I have a question!" someone calls out.

"Yuki, I have a question too." Someone else yells.

"Yuki…this…"

Suddenly a bunch of cats crowd around Kyou.

"Ah…! CATS!" a girl with short brown hair shouts, starring at the dozen of cats all over Kyou.

"WOW…WHAT IS THIS?" the boy with black hair asks loudly with a shocked face.

"WHEN…AND FROM WHERE THEY COME…" the boy next to him wonders out loud. Heiwa watches the cats all around Kyou with amazed eyes, "Kyou…" she says when she feels that he's about to get extrememly angry.

"**I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!**" Kyou snaps, kicking down the door of the classroom with a big slam.

"WAIT, KYOU! WHERE DO ALL THESE CATS COME FROM…!" the black haired boy yells.

"Suspicious…" Saki says in a mono toned and creepy voice. Heiwa becomes nervous as he walks Kyou speed down the hall.

"Relax! Your actions are suspicious too!" Arisa comments, "That guy really has a fiery personality!"

Saki shakes her head, "Looks just like a naughty kid."

"He's the complete opposite of the prince." Arisa says.

* * *

Heiwa walks up the latter to the roof, "K-kyou-kun?"

Kyou jumps and screams, "Oh…it's you."

Heiwa smiles and looks at the cats with a genuine smile. The cats seem to catch her eye and get drawn to her, "So you like high places…" Heiwa says as she picks up a cat, "Cats seem to really like you." She says, holding a cat to her cheek.

"Who knows? They love to chase me around and not let go!" Kyou explains, "Maybe it's, 'same kind wants to stay together'!"

"It could be…I think it's great…" Heiwa says, her eyes closed as she held the cat to her chest.

"How's it great! This one time I was talking to Kagura in the mountains…we suddenly got surrounded by many pigs! I thought I was going to be their lunch!" Kyo yelled.

Heiwa covered her mouth and giggled "That's amusing."

"What's so funny?" Kyou asked calmly.

"The way you said it…like you were going to be eaten by pigs." Heiwa said, smiling.

Kyou glanced over to Heiwa, a light blush stained his cheeks, "Why are you here anyways?" he asks.

Heiwa frowned, "Do—do you not want me to be here?" she asked.

Kyou stared at her with wide eyes, "N-no, I didn't mean that!" he exclaimed, immediately trying to cover it up. He leaned over and grabbed her shoulders, "I want you to be—." He stopped. His face went completely red. Heiwa blushed but continued on with the conversation, "Are you going to join the preparations for the festival?" she asked. Wind blew past and her hair flew sideways. Kyou's bangs blew over his face.

There was a silence until he yelled, "Missing me won't be a problem! Just having Yuki is good enough!"

"From when we were young, he was smart, he knew how to do things, and was popular." Kyou explained, "Trustworthy…people around him knew about his abilities and respected him…I started practicing martial arts before he did…but he's better than me now."

Out of nowhere Heiwa saw Kyou as a little boy sitting next to him. There was a dragonfly on his shoe as his legs were sat straight. He reached to touch it and it flew off as people walked by him saying, _"The kids who are the year of the rat are very special, compare to that kid that sports the year of the cat."_

The little boy vanished into mist.

"I get so mad…If I could choose, I'd rather be him!" Kyou shouted, "…that guy.

_These two are jealous of each other…pushing them away from each other. Jealousy supports their hate and causes them to be rude and angry at each other. If they knew they were jealous of each other, things would become worse…_

_Because of the curse._

"Kyou-kun…you're better just being yourself." Heiwa spoke. Kyou glanced at her with wide eyes.

"Wanting to be someone else is bad…you never know what they're life is like…Yuki feels like he's trapped in walls…I'm sure you don't want to be in his place and feel that way…" Heiwa says.

"Don't have so much doubts in yourself, you have good points that only others can see but you yourself cannot." Heiwa tells him, "You must have faith in yourself, faith in your heart." She says, placing a hand on her chest. The cats sit around her.

"Be careful of what you wish for." Heiwa says. Kyou looks into her purple eyes, finding warmth and kindness. He appreciated her advice.

"I know it may be hard…and it can't happen so easily, but try your best…to love yourself." She said and then the bell rung.

"Bye Kyou-kun." Heiwa stands but Kyou grabs her hand, "Thanks." He says.

A dark blush covers Heiwa's cheeks but she says, "No problem."

* * *

Heiwa's shift had ended and she was currently changing into regular clothes instead of her uniform. She changed into a red long sleeve shirt with a white sweater over it. She wore a white skirt that reached her knees and some knee high boots. She grabbed her stuff and was about to head out the door when she heard something drop and shatter.

Heiwa looked around in the small dresser room, "U-um…hello?" she stuttered, glancing around the room. Heiwa walked around the lockers of the room until she saw a light illuminating from a hallway, _no way! A secret hallway!? I knew that wasn't the only part of the restaurant_

Heiwa walked down the empty hallway that had no doors, just plain white walls and wooden floor until she reached a door. Heiwa opened the door to see a large hallway with some elder woman mopping the floor. She looked left and right at the long white hallway. There was also windows on the wall in front of her. Looking around she gaped her mouth open, realizing that this wasn't part of the restaurant at all, it was like a secret building connected to it! She took three quick steps then—

_Slip!_

Heiwa slipped on the wet floor and fell back onto her head. She cried out in pain and laid there for what seemed like half an hour with her head throbbing and too dizzy to get up.

"Eh-!? Is someone here?" an elderly voice called out. Heiwa flinched and immediately shot up from the wet floor, _what am I doing lying here!? I can get in trouble, even worse, make the Sohma's worried!_

Heiwa got up weakly. A hand went to the back of her head, _ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , owwww_

She chanted in her head as she scurried down the hall.

"HEY YOU!" someone yelled. Heiwa mentally slapped herself for being an idiot and went into the nearest door that looked dark. She slowly closed the door behind her and sighed. Then she walked in and slipped again! This time on a candy wrapper on the floor.

"Ow, ow, owww…" Heiwa chanted under her breath until she heard giggling. She looked up to see a boy with blonde short hair and wearing some type of girly hat with earrings on. He was wearing a jacket and silly looking glasses with plaid patterned shorts with thigh high socks. He was also holding a chocolate bar. Heiwa blushed, _hope he didn't see me fall like a moron just now…_

Heiwa shook her head, _not time to think, I have to find a way to escape without getting caught!_

She rubs her forehead and then the back of her head, _I feel really dizzy…_

The boy sits in the chair correctly and leans over the armrest to Heiwa, "Toh Nu!? Ko Tah To Nu!?"

"E-eh…? Uh…" Heiwa looks at him with a blank face, not sure at all what the boy was saying.

"Sieh do! Welch ein Gluck!" he exclaims, taking off his silly glasses and looking at Heiwa in the eyes. Heiwa looks dazed and confused. Her legs trembled but she forced herself to stand. The boy was talking a different language…one she couldn't understand.

The foreign boy hopped out of the seat, "Sehr Angenhem!" he says with his arms wide as if he was expecting a hug. He was smiling happily, "Ich freue mich, sie zu seheh!" he exclaims.

"Erm…" Heiwa begins to sway but catches herself on the chair the boy was previously sitting in.

"Sehr hubsch!" he says as he leaned into Heiwa and kissed her right cheek. She completely flushed and then fell to the ground. The foreigner boy gasped, "Oh nein! Ich nenne 911!"

* * *

Heiwa's eyes flashed open to see bright lights, "Hn?" she head an occasionally beeping sound and she quickly sat up.

"Oh, Akani-san, you're awake!" she heard Yuki's worried voice. Everything was still blurry.

"Dammit! Take it easy!" she heard Kyou's voice and a hand behind her back. Heiwa rubbed her eyes and looked to her left to see a monitor. Instantly it started to beep faster and faster, "Wh-where…is this…"

"You're in the hospital." It was Shigure's voice this time. Immediately her vision cleared and her eyes widened, "What? Wh-what happened?" Heiwa looked at her hands.

"You just seemed to have passed out and someone found you and called the ambulance." Shigure said in a cheery voice. He was sitting in a chair next to the door and next to her on her right was Kyou and Yuki.

"Eh…?" Heiwa thought for a moment. She passed out?

_Okay…so I found this secret place in the locker room…walked down this random hall…opened a door…took quick steps…and fell...hit the back of my head…I was laying there but I got up minutes later! So when…oh!_

"That's right…this random foreigner boy kissed me and I passed out from hitting my head twice and from shock!" Heiwa blurted, her face blank in realization. The word floated around the room—_kiss?_

"What do you mean he kissed you!?" Yuki and Kyou snapped.

"Oh uh…he kissed my cheek…I think…um…" Heiwa said nervously, looking at they're angered faces. Suddenly, Heiwa's face flushed at the memory and her heartbeat sky-rocketed.

A doctor rushed in, "What's going on!?"

Heiwa flinched back and gasped, "I-it's okay! I-I-I'm alright…hehe…" she laughed nervously. Both Kyou and Yuki were protective, they were seriously like brothers but Kyou…well…

Her blush darkened as she stared at Kyou.

"What's wrong?" Kyou asked in concern.

_Wait…under this hospital thingy…am I naked?_

"I'm getting out of here! I hate hospitals!" Heiwa shouted, startling the Sohma's around her. Everyone blinked in shock as she pushed off the hospital covers and jumped out of the hospital bed.

"Lay back down!" Ms. Doctor demanded. When Heiwa was fully on the ground everyone blushed.

"Umm…H-Heiwa…you're ass…" Kyou blurted, then immediately covered his mouth with his hands. Shigure got an amused look on his face as he stifled a laugh at Kyou and Yuki's flustered faces. Heiwa's eyebrows twitched, "What about my a—." she looked behind her to see that the hospital attire didn't consist of covering up her butt!

Her whole face burned, "**AAAAIIIEEEEEE!**" she screamed.

* * *

Heiwa was making rice balls, her face still flushed. Life will never be the same ever again.

Kyou walked in and she jumped. He glanced at her and he became flustered. He stared at her and she stared at the floor, "G-good morning…" Heiwa murmured as she finished the next rice ball, _he's up early._

Kyou tried to keep his cool and he silently walked by and picked up a riceball. Heiwa looked up and her eyes widened, "K-kyou-kun…that's a…" he put it into his mouth and he immediately slouched and groaned in distaste, "Leek riceball…"

"WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS!?" Kyou snapped, throwing away the leek riceball.

"Erm…because of the cultural festival…just trying different riceballs…" Heiwa replied nervously while making another.

Heiwa glanced at Kyou, "Have any ideas…?" she asks in a distant voice, her facial expression not changing. Kyou scowled, "Riceball having fish or pickled fish is good enough!" he scoffed, "I'll make my own!" he scooped up some rice and started to shape it into a triangular riceball.

Heiwa glanced at the riceball in his hands, it looked perfect!

But she decided not to say anything until, "Where'd you learn how to make riceballs so well?" Heiwa asked. Kyou then answered, "When I train, I have to make riceballs for myself…but technique doesn't mean it's good!" he exclaimed.

"How do you know if it isn't good?" Heiwa asked. She walked up to him and took the riceball into her hands. Kyou looked dumbstruck as he watched her take a bite. She gave a small sad smile, "It tastes good." She says, "Try to notice your good points once in a while, you may not see it but others can." She took another bite and happily chewed, "Have self-esteem." She tossed the riceball back to him and he caught it, "YOU BIT OUT OF MY RICEBALL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT IT!?"

_It would be an indirect kiss.' _Someone whispered in Kyou's left ear. He flushed and his face became completely blank.

Heiwa flushed and then waved her hands in front of her, "O-oh, right...I'm sorry, I'll make you another—." Kyou quickly took a bite out of the riceball and said, "Don't worry about it."

Heiwa's mouth gaped opened but she didn't say anything. Kyou sat on the couch and turned on the television.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, I haven't updated in over a month! I feel so bad~! You guys must of thought I gave up! Ut let me tell you, no matter how much time there is between each chapter—a month—or even a year, it does **_**not **_**mean I have given up on this story! Got it?**

**Next chapter up will be up as soon as possible! **


End file.
